Forever By Your Side
by GottvonHoff
Summary: A servant of justice, and a believer of peace. Perhaps it was just inevitable that they would be drawn to each other by fate. Would their story together last for so short... or forever? KyxDizzy ...Title change due to copyright concerns
1. Words from the Author

* * *

"**Words from the Author"**

* * *

An early warning: this is (again) a Ky-Dizzy fanfic. If you're tired about the pairing then don't even bother reading the succeeding lines below, let alone the entire story, and browse somewhere else! This is my first time to write on this "genre" so please don't flame me!!

I do not own Guilty Gear, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

I do not claim any rights to the characters herein. The characters of this story are the property of Mr. Daisuke Ishiwatari and Sammy Studios. This story is not intended to compete with any official product, nor is it for profit. This story is purely for entertainment. Badabing?

Before reading this fanfic, I suppose that you have at least a grasp about the Guilty Gear universe, the characters' background, the storyline, etc. In other words, I hope that you know what the heck is it that you are reading! Why? Because much of the story is based upon some of the GGX Drama CDs (please forgive my lack of originality) and bits from GGXtra (the manga of GG). You might wonder "what is it this" or "why is that". In that case, I can't help you with that.

I admit that I'm not a GG geek myself, so please bear with me if you're able to find any plot holes or inconsistencies (I hope not) in my story. As much as possible, I'd like to stay true to the original GG storyline. Of course, I've taken several liberties to change some facts and events here and there (that's why it's called a "fanfic"!!).

Some of these liberties are the following; please bear this information in mind as you read the succeeding and future chapters:

* * *

IF YOU FEEL THAT THESE WOULD BE SPOILERS THEN SKIP THEM IMMEDIATELY!!

* * *

- Ky is an International Police "Captain" and not a "Chief". Some sources say that he is a "chief" but I feel like referring to him as a captain instead, it sounds a lot cooler. This would mean that he is not the overall head of the IPF, only a superior officer. A middle-ranker, so to speak.

- Dizzy did not get the chance to meet Ky. She doesn't have any recollections of him, she doesn't know what he looks like, and she doesn't know if he even exists. Whatever. They didn't meet in GGX. Period.

- Johnny himself, and not Ky, was the one who took Dizzy into his care, after finding her unconscious (after Sol defeated her).

Enjoy!!

(You've been warned…)


	2. In Media Res

* * *

"**In Media Res"

* * *

  
**

There was lifelessness in her eyes. It was not that she's dead, but it was clear that her humanity no longer existed. Like a mannequin, she stared back at him with an inert glare. And he, on the other hand, was standing there idly. Disbelief filled his thoughts. She couldn't be the same person he had just met a few weeks ago; a childish yet gentle soul. And yet, there was an aura of bloodlust emanating from her. A completely different person. Ky could see it. Sweat dripped down his left cheek. His heart was racing. She took a few steps forward. He was never taken aback by fear. Yet, he felt his legs froze in place. Such an unwelcome feeling. Now he understood why is it that the first time for everything is in some cases the worst. He hated himself for letting his courage slip away from his soul.

She continued to make her way towards him. Ky held on to his sword, gripping it tighter. It had come down to a fight. Needless emotions were blocked off from his mind. He didn't want to lose his focus and he knew that he shouldn't falter. More steps towards him. As much as he would want to deal the first strike, however, his arms seem to protest. A few more steps later and she could already be within his weapon's reach. He needed to react. And yet it seems that his heart forbids him from even twitching his wrists. Such an unwelcome feeling. Why is it that his chest feels heavy just by her presence? Especially after realizing what's happening to her right now? He wouldn't be in the wrong if he was forced to hurt her out of self-defense.

"Why can't I move?" he asked himself.

A sudden gust of wind blew towards the two; the girl's hair shook vividly and lively. He gasped. An image was flashed in front of his eyes...

Backtrack to a few weeks ago. In the street, where she was buying a potato salad, he recognized her from her disguise. Minus his encounter with her in the forest, that was probably the first time Ky had met her "properly". To think that somebody would suspect her to be a wanted fugitive, regardless if she was dead or alive. She was so misleading. A dangerous adversary, wrapped in a body of beautiful young woman, and yet people would go crazy once they find out about the reward slated for her death, or if they discovered the things she always concealed behind a cape or an overcoat. But with that face of innocence, it's easy to feel complacent. Calm. Like an angel. She's still beautiful even if the wind's gusting wildly across her face. Ky thought it ironic. Such an image of life also entails the possibility of being dead. After all, in memory, she is one of the most powerful beings currently in existence...

Hmm…

Memory…

Come to think of it, Ky never thought about her this way until now. He never lingered in these thoughts as far as he could remember. Her smile, her clumsiness, her shyness, her affection for all the little things in the world…

Such a bad timing.

His train of thought had left his guard down. Ky completely forgot. He shook his head, and snapped back to reality. Then his eyes shot wide open. He found himself staring at her right arm, which she has now raised above her elfin shoulders. He was stunned. Little pebbles of white light formed around the palm of her hand, whirling around it with a growing speed. The tiny beads of energy merged together into one big ball. It was too late. An attack.

"Dammit!" Ky muttered.

He was caught completely off-guard.

A split-second later, a jolt of lightning was released from the ball of energy. It streamed quickly into his chest; hitting him with a powerful force that sent him flying back a few meters. His nerves felt like they were burning. His body tumbled violently across the ground. Pain. Within that microscopic span of time, he felt like he had just been incinerated from the inside.

Flat on his back, wincing in pain and with a grimace on his face, Ky tried to raise himself up. Somehow, he's still alright. He weakly looked back at her. They were still the same. Her eyes. Still there was lifelessness in her eyes. It was not that she's dead, but it was clear that her humanity no longer existed. Like a statue, she glared back at him with an inert stare. Again, disbelief filled his thoughts. There's no way this was going on. Why her? What the hell did that _harlot_ do to her?

"Dizzy…what happened to you?"

//


	3. Reality, Version Two Point One

* * *

**"Reality, Version Two point One"**

**

* * *

  
**

_A few weeks earlier... Somewhere in __England__..._

Nothing.

This was all that Ky deems that he can see as he wanders in the forest; as usual, all by himself. As a captain of the International Police, conventional wisdom would imply that a man of rank like him is supposed to be accompanied by at least a duo of aides or by someone from the local precinct in the area. But according to him, such an allocation of resources would prove counter-productive, considering the fact that his current area of operations is not one that should garner any significant importance from the higher-ups, as of yet at least. Dozens of "vigilant servants of justice" are always needed elsewhere, he believes, and their strength and efforts should not be wasted on a measly task such as his.

Actually, that was just a fancy excuse. In truth, he felt relieved that he managed to reason out to his superiors that he doesn't need any help on this particular case; whenever something needs to be investigated, or a crooked fiend to be brought to justice, or other 'errands' here and there. He feels unburdened whenever he works alone. Ky feels that he only needs himself to suffice. He had remarked before that it was his 'pleasure' to work at his own pace, and he would quickly disallow anyone and anything that would keep him from his indulgence. He can be so strict to the point that his colleagues call him a "people-hater". But it's not really 'hate' per say, but just a certain feeling of discomfort on his part. Whenever someone is tagged along with him, an uncanny urge to watch over that someone rules over him. He's uncomfortable with it. He doesn't want anybody to break his style.

Proud, stoic, prim and practical. Those few words that his subordinates use to describe him do really mirror his judgment on things.

But perhaps it is just his pride that compels him to work alone. After all, leading the Sacred Order of the Holy Knights during the Crusades a few years back had garnered him a huge and admirable reputation. Nobody thought that a young lad like him would actually turn the tide of that bloody war; his skills in battle and unquestionable faith for the cause became like a beacon of hope for others to rally to his side and win back for humanity the world God gave them. It would probably be out of place if he said that now he needs help, he believes. And even though those days are long gone, he is still respected and looked up to as a hero. A savior. An example. He may just be a humble enforcer of the law by now, but his name would always seem to precede him whenever he travels to the still "civilized" corners of the world. Enough to attract the attention of International Police and induct him into their ranks...

Back to reality.

Nothing.

Still nothing.

Still treading along the dirt road that his feet are following, with the Thunder Seal in hand, Ky continued his lonely trek across the woods. Still there was nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary that he could see. He sighed; a faint sense of relief rested upon his shoulders. Perhaps the reports of bandits setting up operations here were wrong? He may still be half a mile from the nearest town where he could rest, but at least he can savor the tranquility of the forest all by himself: the trees swaying as the winds blow by, little critters twittering beneath the grass... To fully take delight of this "peace" was another reason why he doesn't want company. He can't remember what this place used to look like before the war, but at least the scars of the Crusades have already disappeared. The groove's clearly a sanctuary. And it's easy to get distracted from the task at hand.

"I should probably ask the locals for information." Ky said to himself, "I have to be sure that this is not another false alarm."

The mere fact that bandits still exist even after the war with the Gears turns his stomach. Despite the suffering and chaos mankind just recently faced, there are still those who resort to thievery to earn a living.

"A pathetic living..." He thought.

He felt his blood starting to boil just thinking about their dishonesty and shamelessness. Ky contained his anger. Even though he still has his prejudice towards criminals, it is not right to use his authority to point them all to the sword. God would not forgive such kind of "justice". Besides, not all criminals are evil. Not all bandits sack or prowl on innocents. Ky remembers that there's this "Johnny" character and his so-called Jellyfish Pirates that doesn't seem to-

"Kyaaahh!!!" A girl screamed.

"What on earth?!"

"Ahhhh!!!!"

Without wasting a precious second, Ky darted out from the road and into the woods, following the direction of the girl's voice. Who could it be? What's happened to her? Thoughts of concern flooded his mind. He veered his focus away from his current mission. Whoever she is, he needed to get to her fast. His pace increased. The breaths from his lungs quickened, as he swiftly vaulted over every shrub and fallen tree he came across. He didn't have any qualms having his valued uniform getting a few cuts and smudges as he sprinted deeper into the dense forest. His heart was racing. He knew someone was in danger. He gripped his sword tighter.

Then he heard something hard thumped down on the ground. It was not that far ahead. It sounded like a body.

"God, please don't let me be too late."

His prayer fell upon the deaf ears of the woods.

* * *

The tenacity of the impact forced her to roll a few times across the dirt. A small puff of smoke billowed from under her body when it finally settled. It looked and sounded painful. But despite the grimace in the girl's face, she didn't have even as much as a cut on her skin. Normally, her spine would have been broken into three places already. She's clearly lucky. Clearly unimpressive. I-No thought that she'd enjoy hurting her. The lack of blood denied her satisfaction. But she masked her disgust behind a mischievous grin instead. She twitched her witch-hat and took a few more steps forward towards the girl, who's now weakly struggling to stand up. How persistent, she thought. Perhaps from now on, she should try a bit harder to have some more "fun" with her.

"My, my. You really want this to last longer, don't you?" She seductively licks her lips.

The girl managed to get back on her feet. A pair of ruby eyes stared back at the red-clad "witch". Her vision is hazy after that last attack. And a mere guitar could do that? Whoever this person is, she is clearly not normal. Another bounty hunter? She wondered. She thought everybody bought the story that the bounty on her head was already claimed. As much as she would want to know this person's intentions, she shouldn't lose her focus on what is on hand. She can still fight back.

The haze in her eyes has lifted. She could still muster a few ounces of energy to block off her next attack. She took a quick breath of air. But as soon as she could blink, I-No had strummed her guitar once more, with a distinct resounding screech; a violent wave rushed from the instrument, screeching towards the girl. She froze. There was no time to react.

"Kyaahhhh!!!" She was swept away once more the moment she was hit.

"Oh, such a cute scream! Won't you let me hear it more?" I-No jeered.

Another powerful clash of raw power against flesh. The helpless girl was thrown back once more. This time, however, she did not land flat on her back. A solid thud broke the impact; she had hit a tree. Another sickening sound of a solid mass hitting a frail body. The girl is left slouching at its trunk, weakened. The bark is clearly blown off, sending splinters flying across the grass. She was in pain. Yet her assailant still has not managed to draw blood off her flesh. Things were starting to get boring.

"You just don't bleed, don't ya?" I-No said.

"Please stop..." the girl pleaded.

Again, she managed to get back on her feet. But now she's starting to have enough. From out of nowhere, a strong gust of wind blew past the two. Her wings suddenly spread.

"...I can't hold back any longer." she pleaded again.

"Hahahahaha!" I-No laughed, "Was that supposed to threaten me?!?"

"I...I'm warning you..."

The wind blew harder. Such enormous power. The girl's body started to burn from the inside.

"Necro...no...please." She whispered.

Only a thread of willpower was keeping her from losing control. In the other person's point of view, it's nice to see her struggling like that.

"Now this is more like it..." I-No commented

A lull between the two fell for a few moments. She grinned. Despite her disappointment, there was something she could smile at. At least the information given to her has been correct. Possession of extremely high magical capabilities. An almost stubborn bodily resilience against external threats. Yet to have mastery over her powers. Not to mention having dark lavender hair, a contrasting pair of wings and reptilian tail. A gear, in other words. Commander Gear Dizzy; she clearly lived up to expectations. All the categories have been checked off in I-No's mental list. Now, there is no wonder why that "man" wanted this girl to be removed from his plans.

"It's for him you know... you're a bother. Won't you disappear?" she sighed.

Even with Dizzy's full power, she could take her on easily. There is no need to be "careful". It is a matter of fact.

"What do you...?"

"Geez. Kids these days really disappoint me..." I-No shrugged. "But anyway..."

She held her guitar once more.

"How about a 'Fortissimo to the Limit' this time? Wanna hear it?"

Hear it? It was clear for Dizzy that she's preparing another attack. There's no denying it. She tries to stand upright. As much as she would want to defend herself, she is still weakened from the previous blow. And there aren't too many options. Undine and Necro could stand in for her...

"No. I won't let my power control me any longer." She said to herself.

One of the things she feared most in her entire life was her own strength. If she relied on Undine or Necro, she might completely lose herself. So much power, stored in such a seemingly frail body. It's no surprise for people to be stricken with fright and awe when they realized who she was during her infancy. The curse of being a Gear runs in her blood. After a couple of years of abuse and being hunted down like a fugitive, she has all the incentives to hate humans. But she struggles to stay away from her lineage. Her "humanity" keeps her from annihilating anything she revels in. She will not live as a monster. Even if people such as the one she's facing right now provoke her to be one.

Dizzy could only watch as her adversary strums the strings of her weapon. Every pluck was followed by a screeching, resonating tune. Then her fingers fiddled faster, building up a melody. Note after note merged together. As she plays, a gust of wind whirled at the ground around the "witch". Her strumming begins to get more frantic. I-No smiles in satisfaction; she buckles her head as she gets absorbed playing her guitar wildly. It was clear to Dizzy that she is gearing up for the next attack.

But suddenly she stopped. The woman raised her head.

"So...care to dance again?"

A snide offer. Her hand is raised. A swift strum would unleash another painful torrent of her power. It could come at any moment.

A bead of sweat trailed down Dizzy's forehead. She braces herself for her inevitable strike, anticipating. She grits her teeth. Her fists are clenched tightly, waiting. She was too preoccupied at thinking that she didn't hear the rustling near the bushes behind her.

"Wait!" Someone spoke out.

Eyes spun around towards the source of the voice. An intrusion. Who could it be? It is not long until they see a figure come out from the trees.

A young man, clad in white, wielding a sword.

"Stop right there!" he demanded.

Dizzy's eyes widened in disbelief. It was him. Blonde hair, eyes as clear as the sky, dressed befitting a symbol of authority; the "Policeman" Johnny had warned her and the others about. Ky Kiske. One of the people they were told to stay away from. A twist of fate surprisingly brought him here. No way. What on earth is he doing here? She was stunned at the sudden turn of the events.

The other one, however, was unsurprised; obviously irritated.

"Oh... and why are you here?" I-No blandly asked.

Ky was about to utter a response, but his eyes veered away. The girl by the tree. She looked too familiar. Dark lavender hair, a contrasting pair of wings and reptilian tail. It only took a glimpse of her face to fully recognize her. He was almost slack-jawed to find out what the source of the voice turned out to be.

"D-Dizzy...?"

She was taken aback. He knew her name.

They both froze for a moment. They returned their gazes; with each one seemingly having an idea as to who the other person is. Dizzy knew that this is it. One of the most powerful organizations who seek her capture can finally realize their goal. The International Police has finally caught up with her, of all the worst timing. She can't think about what to do. Should she defend herself from a "servant of justice"? But if this person gets involved further, he will get hurt terribly. Ky was also lingering in awe and incredulity. Who else would've guessed that one of the most wanted persons in the world ended up here? And how come she's still alive? Elusive as she may be, Ky never even had a true interest in her; let alone that he'd be finding her. But now, she is-

"Hey. I was talking to you, officer!"

He blinked; the voice had cut his brief chain of thought. He almost lost his focus. Ky turned his eyes towards the red-clad woman who spoke; he gripped the Thunder Seal tighter. Why on earth she was wearing that odd outfit or why she was wielding a guitar didn't dawn on him. But her actions a while ago were no doubt questionable. He has seen it. Even for a brief moment. Aggravated Assault. Any foreign law, written or not, would warrant her acts as criminal.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" the woman's grin was full of mischief.

"Even if your opponent is a wanted person, I can't accept that behavior!"

"Protecting a bounty? Do you understand what you're doing? I mean, you DO know that she is a criminal, right?"

"And you think you're doing us a favor by taking the law in your own hands?!" Ky raised his voice.

I-No was impressed. She didn't actually expect him to barge in, of all the people, but how he had reacted to her actions was very much how she predicted it to. Judging by his manners, she may have finally found her own _catalyst_. Such balls. So naïve. This boy over here thinks that she was a sadistic bounty hunter. Not bad. Quite a considerably better choice of profession, actually.

"God will not warrant such justice!" He declared.

"God? Justice? Hahahahaha!!"

Her laughter was mocking and to a point...maniacal.

"What's so funny?!"

"So, God 'does' have the last say on everything! That's a good one!"

Ky instantly fumed because her blasphemy. I-No noticed that.

"Oh? Are you gonna go up against 'God'?"

"You wretched-!"

"Oh shoot." The woman rolled up her sleeve and looked, "Time flies by so fast!"

A non-existent watch...

She's clearly playing with him.

A little exertion of mental effort and flick of her fingers, then a portal suddenly appeared behind her. Swirling energies circled around it. He was stunned. She was a magic-user. It was too late for that fact to dawn on Ky.

"Got to go!"

"Wait! Stop right-"

"Sorry if I can't stay and chat. Ciao!" I-No waved like a schoolgirl.

She was about to get away. Ky ran after her, oblivious that his effort will be in vain. Before his sword could reach her, she was gone. The rift of temporal change evaporated the moment he passed through it.

"Damn!" He cursed.

Failure. For a moment, he felt it. He panted for a bit. The sudden turn of events was a bit too much to comprehend. Too many coincidences. First, the most wanted Gear thought to have been subdued, Dizzy, who ended up crossing paths with him and now this person who can use-

He almost forgot.

"Dizzy!"

He turned around.

Nobody was there. Clearly, she used the brief fiasco to make a getaway. Several feathers, black and white, scattered the ground where she used to be. But not even her shadow was there anymore. There was not even a faint sound of a rustle when she made her escape. Typical for a bandit; leaving the scene so quickly and silently.

"Damn!" Ky cursed again.

He felt his shoulders weigh heavier. Another failure, twice in a row. Just what on earth happened? Alone in the woods; puzzled about what that red-clad woman meant.

"What does she mean by 'go up against God'?"

//

* * *

**Note: **This entire chapter is loosely based on _**Guilty Gear XX Drama CD: Side Black** (# 12- "Reality v2.0")_


	4. R and R

* * *

"**R and R"

* * *

  
**

_Two days later… _

The sun is up. Its rays are seeping through a half-opened door. Behind it, there is a little rustling inside the room.

"Let's see…"

A girl's voice.

"Toothbrush… Change of clothes…"

She neatly placed them on top of her bed, and then went back to her closet to see what else she should bring with her. Some things in her mental checklist have already been checked off. But should she bring a sweater? She took a glance at her window. A clear blue sky. Relieved. There wasn't a need. The clouds outside seem to whiz by so fast; April is the one piloting their ship, as usual.

Dizzy's first days inside the "Mayship" was a tedious period of adjusting from the tranquility of her beloved Grove to the gritty, rusty, but nonetheless pleasant world of the outside. The roar of the massive engines has always been a common sound whenever someone is inside a typical airship. She, at first, was a bit uncomfortable with it; there were a few nights where in she couldn't hum herself to sleep just because of the continuous mechanical howling that kept on echoing into her ears. Fortunately, it only took a week to get used to it.

To the life of the "civilized bandit", that is.

Johnny was the one who coined that term, in order to distinguish the Jellyfish from their much less venerated _brethren_. It was simply because it's not banditry that they are doing; they are more like salvagers than petty thieves. Scraps of usable refuse are surprisingly abundant along the corners of the world. Rather than let a few private contractors to auction them for recycling, with hopes to earn a nice sum of money for themselves, the Jellyfish get to them first; make out what they could use and hand them to the poorer peoples who're scattered across the planet. Peoples who really need help from any Samaritan. But meddling with any private business or tampering with property that is technically someone else's is still seen as a crime. And when the yokels decided to arm themselves, fighting is almost obligatory. Hence, the reference to the Jellyfish as "pirates" or "bandits".

But to think that these "laws" are so complex, and so full of jargons to begin with, Dizzy never thought just how complicated the human world is. To think that the Earth was so big. To think that there are so many people to meet. So many places, so many things, so much to learn from…

Dizzy sighed.

"To think that I've come so far…"

Clearly, her secluded life in the Groove was nothing compared to the vibrant and colorful outside world, even though the smudges of black and grey are always here and there. Perhaps, if she hadn't met Johnny, Dizzy would've probably been forever ignorant of the world's little wonders. It has already been three months since she became a full-pledged member of the Jellyfish. It was not easy getting along with everybody at first; partly because she's not used in spending a lot of time with "strangers". Yet in the end, she is thankful that she had met such people. To be loved as family seems to have filled up a missing space in her heart. So long as she is with her new "family", there isn't a day that she doesn't look forward to. Of course, being a member of a group would mean being responsible for doing your part. But these are much less of a chore for Dizzy. Cleaning, cooking and washing all by herself have always been a part of her solitary life.

She smiled to herself.

"I hope these are enough."

She packed everything that she thought she could bring. The ship would stop by in a village today. From there, she would get off…

"Hey, hey Dizzy!" Someone called her.

She turned around. Behind the half-open door that she has accidentally forgotten to close, a pair of brown eyes peeked back at her. Then a large orange pirate hat, decorated with a childish Jolly Roger. Brown banks of her were dangling from it. It was May. Hands behind her back. Smiling. She looked gleeful, as usual.

"What are you doing?" May asked.

"Oh, I'm just packing my things. Today's my day off, so…"

"Ah! So you're going out?"

"Yes…" Dizzy replied.

"But will you be okay by yourself? Shall I go too?"

"HEY!!"

The two girls turned around. Johnny was standing behind the little girl, with his hands crossed in his chest. He had snuck behind her.

"You've got work to do, don't you?" he referred to May.

"Eheheh…I got caught…" she sighed.

"I thought I told you that July needs a hand on the cargo hold!?"

"Eh? But she looks like she can take care of-"

"Get to her now, or there won't be any supper for you!"

"Aww…can I do it later?" she pleaded.

"No. Now!"

"Geez. Alright. Alright…" May left the room, mumbling.

Clearly, she wasn't in the mood for work.

"Man…that kid gets on my nerves sometimes…" Johnny spoke.

"You can't blame her." Dizzy smiled, "It's a good day to go outside, isn't it?"

She peered outside to her window.

"Maybe. So, you're going to take your day off today?"

He had noticed the bag and the stack of clothing beside it that lay on her bed.

"Yes…"

"But why go to the village?" he asked.

"Eh?"

"No. No. It's not that. I just expected that you'd be going to town. You know. Try for yourself some new clothes, buy some flowers, and stuff like that..."

Actually, Berkshire is a strange place to visit. Almost nothing's left of it. Why would she go there?

"Uhm…" She stammered, "It's…it's a secret."

"A secret, eh? Heheh…" Johnny giggled, "I see, I see. Well, a good woman must have a hundred, a thousand maybe ten thousand secrets…"

"Hundred? Thousand? Ten thousand?"

"Heheh…never mind that…"

A brief moment of silence befell. Johnny stood there, staring at her for a while. Looking at her right now, he feels lighthearted. Relieved, if you would say. Finally she's started to socialize a little bit more. That's good. He could only wonder what would happen to her if she hadn't left her forest home. Maybe she would have grown too withdrawn. Given time, more people would hunt her down. Dizzy, in turn, would have to hide deeper into the heart of her Grove. And then there will be those who will still find her, and then the process would repeat itself. It's amazing that after all that abuse and belligerence she had endured all her life, she has not yet retaliated openly to the human race. It's hard to think that behind her innocent face and cheerful smile, only an enduring thread of love and compassion was keeping her from butchering everyone…

She's just too powerful. It's hard to believe that she is even capable of slaughter. No wonder people wanted her dead. The world believes that she is already gone, though. Only Johnny and the rest of the girls know that isn't the case.

"What's the matter?" Dizzy asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Funny, he thought. That was also the same thing she answered a couple of days ago. It was her turn to be the errand-runner for that day. She left early in the morning, but returned almost a couple of hours later than expected. She was panting. Johnny was the one who saw her first and asked if something was wrong. 'Nothing'. That was her answer. But her voice back then hinted that she was hiding something; her face seemed flushed and her clothes looked like they have been hastily brushed, a few specs of dust still lingered in her sleeves. He knew that a mishap happened during her errand. But Johnny didn't linger on that thought for too long…

More secrets, eh?

"Oh yeah. Speaking of secrets…" He said.

"Huh?"

"…Just make sure you don't show your true self, okay? After all, we're _pirates_…"

"Yes. I'll keep that in mind." Dizzy replied.

"Are you sure? What about your wings and your tail?"

"Eh?"

Dizzy glanced behind her. He has a point. A simple shirt and pair of pants aren't enough to hide them. But then, she remembered.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

She quickly went to her closet and opened it. Dizzy then brought out a large denim overcoat, clutching the hanger in one hand, and a brown wig. Johnny frowned. He doesn't remember her buying any of those.

"I borrowed these from April."

"Ah. I see…"

They seem to be enough to conceal her physique. Except for something…

"…But somebody might still recognize your face." He continued.

"Huh? Do you think so?"

Johnny reached inside his coat, and produced a pair of black-tinted sunglasses.

"Here. Put these on."

They looked exactly the same as the ones he often wears. Genuine and fragile.

"Uhm… are these your spare?" Dizzy asked.

"Oh don't worry if you'd lose them. There's plenty of 'em where they came from."

A box full of black-tinted sunglasses?

"Thank you…"

"You can keep them if you like."

Johnny walked away, taking another glance at her before leaving her room.

"I…I understand." Dizzy quivered.

"Be careful, okay?" He smiled.

Johnny closed the door. She continued to hold the sunglasses in her palm, relishing the thought that he would give her something like…this. It's still hard to believe that there are people who would really look out for her. 'Be careful'. Outside the "Mayship", she hadn't heard that from someone before…

* * *

_At the same time, somewhere in what used to be the Old Town…_

One of the many privileges that officers of the IPF have is the right to have proper lodgings if their assignment would bring them to a distant nation or village; typically places where the comforts of the civilized world are not plentiful. If not, well there's always the airship to call home. But in the case of Ky, he was somehow able to get an accommodation at a quaint hotel. A Victorian-like living space that he can call his own for at least a few weeks; clearly bargained for him by the higher-ups of the IPF.

The sun is up. Its rays are shining through the room's crystal clear windows. Birds are happily chirping outside.

Inside one of the room is a bearded middle-aged man, Bernard; who's preparing some tea. Just a few feet behind him is the Captain, talking to a voice-speaker on his desk. Bernard could hear their conversation.

"That is all for the report." Ky concluded.

"I see." The voice-speaker replied.

The IPF chief was on the other line. An elderly voice of a man was talking to him.

"These bandits seem to be able to relocate from one place to another so quickly. Most likely, they're on an airship. That's why I was unable to even get a glimpse of them." Ky added.

"So, I guess that we can confirm that our information about them is true then? I suggest that you follow up on your leads."

"Yes sir." He calmly replied.

His voice did not betray his feeling of frustration. The bandits he's after have been eluding him for two days straight. Even though the information Ky has was concrete, these criminals just seem too hard to catch. It feels humiliating that he was barely getting an idea of where they're headed. As a servant of the IPF, he should always be one step ahead of these bandits. Ideally speaking.

"I am considering a deployment of additional units to your area."

"With all due respect sir…" He cut in, "I think I can handle this case alone."

"Are you sure? We're talking about a potentially major organization operating here."

"Yes sir. I am well aware of that."

"Hmm…Perhaps I can believe in you. In any case, I want you to keep in touch."

"Of course, sir."

"Give me a word once you've come up with something. I am expecting a breakthrough from you, Captain."

"I know, sir."

The voice-speaker beeped. Their conversation was over. Ky leaned back to his seat and took a deep breath. He knows that the chief was a bit shocked to realize that for the two days that has passed, Ky was not able to have any leeway with his case. A first time in God knows how long. His face was strewn of disappointment with himself. Another rare blemish on his record is marked…

"Maybe you should take a day off, Ky-sama…" Bernard spoke.

Ky glanced over his shoulder to his companion. The old man had noticed the frown in his brow.

"…It would probably pay-off to unwind for a while, so that you can focus yourself back on the task at hand." He continued.

Hmm…

He had a point. Looking at himself, Ky was actually already working for a total of thirty eight hours straight, in just a span of two days. Hardly getting any proper sleep. Facing nothing all day long but the papers and testimonies of witnesses that are always in his desk, as well as the notes he had jotted down when he talked with the townsfolk earlier. Work, work. He had a couple of dreamless nights already. Fatigue was already weighing down on him heavily.

"I'm afraid that there's no time for that." The Captain sighed. "He expects something from me soon, and I need to get to it as quickly as I can…"

Surely that was just for a show of face. His temples were actually throbbing…

"Oh? Or perhaps you're the only one who's saying that to yourself, sir?"

"Huh?"

"Well, it's not that you are faced with a deadline, sir…"

Bernard returned to the table beside him, where he was busy making tea a while ago. The teapot and a few cups are laid on a tray. He poured some tea into one of the cups, and placed it on Ky's desk.

"…is it?" he continued.

…

Self-expectation…

Come to think of it, he's right. The only one who was really pushing for immediate progress was himself. Put a composed officer into his shoes, and he'll probably realize that a couple of days of investigating did not really go into waste. At least he knew that his information held some truth. At least the locals themselves have confirmed the existence of these bandits in their parts. Perhaps Ky was just expecting too much from himself that he easily overlooked the little development that he has been making so far, even if it wasn't enough to be called as a foothold for anything. At least he's headed into something.

"Maybe I'm just asking for too much from myself…" Ky uttered.

"So how about a day off sir? I can arrange for it…"

R and R. Rest and Recuperation. He doesn't remember the Captain having any of it before.

Ky turned to his desk, ignoring the steaming cup of Chamomile; much to Bernard's dismay. He opened a folder on his desk where all the information about his current case was kept. He brought out a map and scanned his eyes across it; circles and arrows which he had marked himself are scattered all throughout and each had scribbles of notes going with them. He glanced to a particular portion of the map. A series of X's that seem to form a trail. According to the locals he had interrogated, this was the route that bandits usually take as they traverse the skies over this part of the continent. That mere fact alone goes to show that these hoodlums have already committed the crime of violating international airspace.

Several places were marked. Exeter, Caen, Benouville, and Vierville. Just some of the myriads of locations where the bandits usually pass by as they make their way across what is supposed to be England and Northern France. According to the locals, a place called "Berkshire", which is somewhere near the ruins of the London Region, is usually considered as the first stop by these bandits as they travel across the Isles. The newly grown forest there was so dense that it could hide an entire airship or the same of the sort. A perfect spot to hide supplies. Berkshire, if History is still clear to Ky, used to be a thriving population center; yet only a little-village's worth of it is all that remains.

He smirked. Even though much of Europe has been erased from the map, thanks to the hundred years of fighting during the Crusades, the IPF still know the names of these cities and urban centers. Before they were burned to the ground that is. "The glory that was Britannia"…He can still recall from his childhood several tales of-

"Wait a minute."

Ky noticed a certain mark on the map; something he hadn't become aware of only up to now. He looked closer, tracing his finger to it. To the east of Exeter, probably a few miles give and take. A red circle. He had marked it two days ago. A special note is inscribed beside it: "Confirmed Alive!"…

…

…

"Dizzy…" he said to himself.

…

His heart skipped a bit. He had forgotten to report her to the chief. Commander Gear Dizzy is still alive. But wait. Why on earth was she there anyway? Why wasn't she dead? Did someone fabricate her death? Does she have accomplices now? Those were the questions he kept asking himself after the moment he had met her. But was it really her? He needs to find the answers to those before he can openly declare to his superior that she is indeed alive. That the news about her apparent death is nothing but a sham. It is clear that some people didn't buy the rouse. He saw her being pummeled to the ground by a-

…

…

"That's it!"

It dawned to him. The woman dressed in all-red. Ky had forgotten to ask the locals about her. Her skills, her motives for attacking Dizzy, not to mention her usage of magic…Is she a bandit? Or more appropriately, is she connected to those…'crimes' he was sent to investigate in the first place? Regardless of which, how come he had failed to remember anything about her as well? The place, the point in time, her profile. They seem to match perfectly. Whoever that woman is, she must have a connection with the case. She must have information. Anything. He has to find her. And Berkshire is a place to start…

"Bernard?" Ky called.

"Sir?"

"I guess I might consider _taking a day off_…"

"Really sir? Then I shall arrange for an airship right away…"

Ky stood up and went to his closet. He took out his ivory-white uniform and draped it over his shoulders; wearing its sleeves and fastening the numerous buttons and laces. He holstered the scabbard that carried his Thunder Seal Sword, and hoisted it on his waist. He took another set of clothes; casual ones. Just enough for one day. Bernard became a bit curious.

"Just a spare shirt, sir?"

He packed his clothes in a small bag. Together with the map on his desk, just in case he would need it. Ky then turned to Bernard.

"I need you to stay here Bernard."

"Sir? What…what for?" he asked.

"In case I need you, of course. I'm going to Berkshire. I'll stay there for a night…"

"A night?"

"With any luck, I'll be able to get the breakthrough I'm looking for."

Dismayed again. Ky wasn't listening to him the whole time. Bernard forgot. The only time the Captain would deem that he can rest is after he has finished the job. And yet in this lad's mind, there is no time for rest. Proud, stoic, prim and practical. Those few words that his colleagues use to describe him do really mirror his judgment on things. The door was closed. Ky had already left, as if in a flash.

"What about your tea, sir…" Bernard sighed.

//

* * *

_(Updated Feb 26, 2009) Something's wrong with the document when I uploaded it. I made a slight adjustment..._

**Note:**

**- **This chapter is loosely based on _**Guilty Gear X Drama CD: Side Black **(#15 "Jellyfish Pirates")_

- "Bernard" is based upon a similar character found in **_GGXtra Vol.1_**

- I forgot the source, but I read somewhere that London got destroyed during the Crusades. It's either from that other Drama CD, whose name I forgot, or from the GGXtra Manga. If some people would be so kind, please correct me if I'm wrong...


	5. Tete a Tete

First of all, **I am terribly sorry** for being in a hiatus for almost two months. You guys have no idea what I've been through. I survived my Finals Week, my Project Presentation Week, and the destruction and reconstruction of my beloved desktop (damn Trojans...). But with all the loose ends tied up, for now, I can focus on continuing this little story of mine! I will try to upload the next update during the weekends. Please stay tuned! :)

* * *

"**Tete-a-Tete"**

* * *

_At the same time, in__ the ruins of Place de l'Étoile…_

For a place that was dubbed once as the "City of Lights", such an epithet probably would no longer apply to it, given the events that had happened not so long ago. Paris is a shadow of what once was. Ruined after the Crusades, one could only dream about rebuilding this once thriving and lively city. All the grandeur that people had grown to love throughout the generations is now nothing more than dust and ashes.

But such a description to the city as a whole would be unfair. There are places that people had rebuilt, even after the tragedies that befell them years ago. Even though only such a small proportion of the city was reconstructed, at least it was something nonetheless. This "New Quarter" is now where most of the populace of the city is concentrated; living life anew and moving on, but still conscious of the scars that the Crusades have left behind. This practice had stretched throughout Europe- with towns and cities everywhere being rebuilt, with due speed if necessary.

The Old Quarter, on the other hand, is mostly devoid of people and life. It is here where the ruins of Paris are mostly situated. People have chosen to leave it untouched, to serve as a grim reminder of the past and as a remembrance to the blessing of a second chance in life God had given them; both of which were brought to them by the war against the Gears. Destroyed cafes, restaurants, hotels and apartment buildings are strewn throughout the cityscape. Craters dot the streets and alleys. Numerous graves were erected here to mourn and honor the fallen. The Old Quarter is effectively referred to as a "no man's land".

Silence is the most dominant atmosphere here. Which is why this is a perfect meeting place for two hooded men, silhouetted by the shadow cast by a ruined pillar.

"I still have qualms about this place, sir." One of the two spoke.

"What makes you say that?" His companion replied.

"If I may, sir?"

"Yes. Go on."

"I just find it unsettling to find myself out here in public…"

Years of seclusion had rendered the outside world a stranger to him.

"You need not worry. Most of these people are still slumbering…"

The sun had barely risen. There's hardly anyone who's even awake.

"…And even if they aren't, I am sure that they would not mind us."

"But sir, of all places why here?"

The ruins of the Arc de Triomphe gave the two the seclusion that they wanted. Despite its towering presence, the damage it had endured during the final years of the Crusades had effectively condemned it beyond repair. Much like the Eiffel Tower, which is now largely toppled, the Arc is part of the ruined Old Quarter.

"This is one of the last places Frederick would look for us."

And seriously, both of them would not want him intervening at this point in time.

"Really? Is that the only reason?" A female voice spoke out.

The two hooded figures turned around. A woman draped in red clothing, with a bizarre looking hat as her headdress, was standing beyond them. What appears to be a guitar is hoisted behind her. She had a mischievous grin on her face as she walked towards them. Her eyes seem to change in color for each step that she takes. It's her.

"You're starting to sound…boring. Getting too old for the job, eh?"

"Don't start by jeering at his holiness, I-No. As if you've done a lot…"

"Yeesh, I'm just kidding Raven. Don't mean to rub."

She joined the two men inside, and crossed her arms as she leaned back against one of the pillars, sighing heavily. Her well-known enthusiasm seems to be missing today.

"It's nice that you can join us." The hooded man spoke.

"You really shouldn't put me up with this early in the morning." I-No mumbled.

"Any progress?"

"Well, it seems that your Plan seems to be working fine. I wreck up one old geezer's company by stealing something from them and then I do the same to another geezer's company. Set up a crappy bandit group as a patsy and voila, you got yourself instant chaos to keep them occupied!"

"You seem to be impressed at yourself." Raven muttered.

"Are you kidding? Now that I got half of that island's private organizations practically at war with each other, sooner or later you'll have a hornet's nest of pirates buzzing around to take advantage of the fiasco."

Britain had easy access to most of continental Europe and Scandinavia. The nation is a perfect investment for any business pursuit, which explains the unusual rise of the number of post-war private companies setting up shop there. And of course, since Albion had always been part of the route pirates usually take as they traverse the globe…

"The International Police now have the entire island in its spyglass, which means that 'you' now have the cover that you need." I-No continued. "It wouldn't be long until they start sending in a lot of their people there."

"Wonderful. But what about 'her' ?"

"Her?" She blinked. "Oh yeah, the kid!"

"How did her companions react to this?" Raven asked.

"With a cold shoulder as usual. That pedophile captain of theirs don't want to exploit the chaos. Does his best to avoid it entirely."

Of course. This is typical of Johnny of the Jellyfish Pirates. He never fails to disappoint.

"His pirate buddies are starting to look down on him, but his crew doesn't feel the same way. His friggin' code of honor is a major turn-off if you ask me."

"He knows that if he becomes a part of it, he would bring with him the attention of the Police. Clever man…" The hooded man seemed impressed.

"But that would mean that he will have no one to turn to once we make our move, sir."

Since, according to I-No, the man is starting to lose his friends.

"Yes, Raven."

"And about that kid." I-No continued. "I had a chance to meet her. We played a few games and she's as strong as you told me. The brat wouldn't even bleed."

The hooded man noticed a sense of disgust in her voice.

"What happened?", he asked.

"That blonde boy came along…"

How unfortunate. He knew whom she was referring to. Ky Kiske. The Hero of the Crusades. It was already expected that the IPF would send him to Britain and investigate the recent rise of banditry and pirate attacks there, because of I-No's doing. But he never expected him to actually to get himself in the middle of all of it.

"And he saw her? With you?"

"Yeah…"

An impediment. Now there is no way to do something to her without doing something to him.

"…he still looked cute though." She giggled. "He hasn't changed at all!"

"As expected, he would get involved…"

"Humans can be unpredictable at times, sir." Raven commented.

He had noticed the feeling of disappointment on his master's tone.

"Yes, but this is not a setback. We shall let him have a role on this."

"A role, sir?"

Since the beginning, he had been prepared to take Ky into consideration, just in case he started to become too involved. There is something about this young lad that has potential. All they have to do is to tap into it. It's probably his devotion to duty, his firmness and sense of honor or his faithfulness to God; any of those easily makes him a pawn. As much as he would not want to exploit such an honorable man of justice, doing so would probably be necessary for the Plan; now that he had stuck his nose into it, even unbeknownst to him and his IPF superiors.

"A _catalyst_, don't you agree?" I-No spoke.

So brave, yet so naïve. Ky probably would not disappoint.

"Yes. He may be our _catalyst _for this."

"So, do you want me to keep in touch with him?"

I-No had the means, and the proper persona, to get Ky into following her. By now, after seeing her doing battle with the 'girl', the police officer may have the motivation to confront I-No for retribution, should they meet again. But her "gleefulness" would probably get out of hand and ruin everything…

"If you can, then kindly do so. Inform me if anything changes." The hooded man answered her.

"You got it!"

Mischief is once again strewn in her face as she smiled. The two hooded men clearly have an idea just what does this woman have in her mind.

"You seem to be very eager, when it comes to him…" Raven spoke.

"Well what can I say? It has been, what? Five years since I last saw him?"

It is more than five years since the Battle of Rome. Five years since she had... 'saved' him from death. Life-and-death events are most memorable, after all.

Raven looked outside. Rays of bright light seem to shine brighter outside of their shade. The piles of boulders and twisted metal outside became more ivory white than a few minutes ago, as they basked in the light.

"The sun has finally risen."

Their time is up.

"You have to go now, I-No, before people see you."

It's always been a precaution amongst the three of them. Because of the chaos she had created in Britain, someone must be keeping tabs on her. And her outlandish garb almost guarantees attention from anyone; she must not be seen with Raven and the master.

"Remember, I-No, don't-"

"I hear ya' Raven, _don't fail_." She suddenly cut-in. "Dammit, don't lecture me, you corpse…"

She had never done so before, but it seemed that Raven is convinced that she might do so soon. Typical among colleagues. And with that, she stretched her arms, sighed and walked out into the daylight, nearly obscuring her figure from vision because of the brightness. It wasn't long until a portal appeared from under her; doing so without even gesturing her hands. She slipped into it, and with a blink of an eye, she was gone. Raven sighed in relief.

"Good riddance…"

"You really should get used to her."

"Her cockiness, would be her undoing sir."

"Maybe."

It is in her nature, after all, to act that way.

"But that could cause our undoing as well. Why do you still trust her?"

"Well, I told you before that she practically helped save my life…" The hooded man replied. "I guess by letting her have a role in this "grand escapade", as she would call it, I may have a chance to fully undo my mistake, and hopefully save her life."

The latter was actually an understatement. Knowing I-No, she would never need the help of any man; mortal or not. A world without thrills is the only thing that could "kill" her. But then again, the only way for that to happen is for Gears to wipe out the human race.

On a more serious note, even though I-No maybe a nuisance for anyone's eyes and ears, her power is very useful to the Plan. And in the first place, it's a good thing that she's on their side and not Frederick's. Tolerance towards her attitude may be a necessity, if she would remain enthusiastic to continue working with them.

"Hmph. Perhaps you're right, sir…"

Now with I-No out of the conversation, the two men can now focus on more important matters. They took a few steps across the floor silhouetted by the pillars of the Arc, admiring the architecture and beauty of it, even though it is largely destroyed. The Arc de Triomphe is known as a memorial for the brave Frenchmen who have fought, and some who have died, for France in the past. The names of the honored were carved on each of the Arc's pillars. The engravings were centuries old; yet it was only recently when people began to add on one of the pillars the names of the Frenchmen who fought and died in the Crusades. Rather haphazard actually, as these names were simply chiseled into the stone; whereas those from the past had plaques to which their names were to be imprinted.

When it was still in its prime, the Arc had an ever-burning pyre under it, much like the one tendered by the Vestal Virgins of Ancient Rome, to honor the sacrifice of the country's heroes. That flame had been extinguished not so long ago. The dousing of that fire had marked the end of the city. Only coal and soot remain.

"I fear that the 'fire' of the world is next."

"Sir?"

"If we don't stop _Her_…"

Raven nodded. He knew whom his master was referring to.

"It is inevitable, that _She _would return. And it is already too late to do anything about that. But we can do something about the Child."

"The Curse of Justice, sir?"

"Yes…"

There is only one person would fit that epithet.

"...Dizzy."

It was ironic. Three years ago, the two of them never considered the half-Gear as a threat. But after learning about the "curse" behind Justice's lineage, it was already too late to simply abduct her and isolate her from the rest of the world, for the benefit of mankind.

"Hmph. If only she was never born, then perhaps things will be much easier for us."

"Maybe so, Raven. Maybe so."

And to concur to that, the Plan actually would have never become majestic, if only Dizzy was out of the equation. But it appears that the Fates had conspired to guide her destiny, and lead her towards the middle of this "grand escapade". And it may seem that God is probably with her, even though her kind doesn't deserve to call His Name. She had survived isolation, mankind's contempt, and Frederick himself. She is unbelievably resilient. She is clearly Justice's daughter.

"Perhaps, this 'Ky' character would make it easier for us, sir."

They had agreed that Ky would be a catalyst for the things that will come. His eagerness to serve and uphold justice can be used against him; and to their favor. Perhaps, given his prejudice towards bandits and pirates, he would have the proper motivation to eliminate, if not incarcerate, Dizzy. Or at least put her out of commission for a set amount of years. That would suffice, given the terrible tidings that lay ahead.

But realistically speaking, pitting him with her may escalate things even far beyond anyone's control. That girl's power is simply too overwhelming to underestimate. Any attempt to restrain her would probably provoke her instead. And provoking Dizzy might kill him, and that would not serve anyone's purpose. If only she just had a heart willing to take away life, maybe even Frederick can be persuaded to join their cause. He had defeated her before; he might be able to do so again.

This girl is not one without qualities that would dissuade upright men from even confronting her. She seems to be fond of holding back her strength whenever she is forced to fight. Her insistence on showing mercy and the use of minimal force for as long as she is able to control herself maybe enough to discourage some from fighting her; especially Ky, who is known throughout the continent as a chivalrous gentleman. Her compassion and innocence can easily melt hearts; this is perhaps the reason why Frederick failed to kill her months ago. Dealing with her would need much careful planning. Ky Kiske would hopefully provide a buffer to give them time to execute it.

"I just hope that I-No would not make things worse…"

"If I may sir?" Raven respectfully asked.

"Yes. Go on."

"I suggest it would be best that you prepare for that." A faint chuckle escaped from him.

The hooded man took a deep breath. Raven is probably right. With I-No around, it may seem that the hands of Destiny would work in their favor; but only if she doesn't get too carried away. And this would be a very welcome miracle from Heaven, if she indeed didn't. Everything must go according to the Plan, knowing that mankind's future is at stake. She should seriously not screw things up.

"I do not like killing."

"I understand sir. But some deaths will be necessary in our Plan, I guess."

It appears now, that for everything to succeed, blood should be stained on their hands…

"It pains me to know that her time might have to come so early…"

"Hmph. Dizzy. The Child of Light and Darkness. We must put an end to her, before it's too late…" Raven muttered.

"Indeed…"

The hooded men began to walk away.

"…before _She_ could get to use her."

//

* * *

**Notes:**

- The latter parts of this chapter (are an attempt to) allude to the events of Guilty Gear Overture, _(VIDEO GAME SPOILER WARNING!) _assuming that Dizzy is indeed "The Key"...

- In case you don't know, "tete-a-tete" means "conversation", more often than not, between two people ("head-to-head", literally in French)

_(Updated April 16, 2009)_

- Fixed a few typos and grammatical errors, added a few lines; not sure that I've seen them all...


	6. The Child of Light and Darkness

* * *

"**The Child of Light and Darkness"

* * *

**

Everyone was acting quite strangely on that fateful day. It was about six 'o clock in the morning when suddenly, there was a banging at the doorstep. The girl was already wide awake at the time, and she was about to answer the one knocking at their door when Grandmother held her arm. For some reason, the old lady had told her to go hide inside the closet instead, and quickly. And the girl reluctantly obeyed. Immediately she knew that something wasn't quite right.

The banging continued. Grandfather, who was busy sipping coffee back then, went to take a look. He unlocked the door and opened it. Then, surprise. He was immediately greeted by quite a number of angry men.

"Send her away! Send her away!"

"She's not human! We have to send her away!"

They all shouted. Grandfather had expected them to arrive soon…

But he didn't expect that they'd actually come in the morning nor that they would come in numbers. From his age-old eyes he could see that there were about twenty or thirty of them outside of his house; the crowd consists of some villagers and most of the village elders. They have cudgels, pitchforks and make-shift clubs on their fists. And they're all wearing angry-faces. There was only one thing to do.

"Brethren, please…" Grandfather tried to plead.

They pushed his words aside. Their response was not flattering, nor respectful.

"Our village cannot wait any longer!"

"The longer that she stays here, the more dangerous she might become!"

"We don't need monsters in our village!"

"That's right! That's right!"

Meanwhile, the girl inside the closet could vaguely hear them, although she could make out some words. She heard that the one outside was talking about "monsters", but she has no idea what was it he's referring to exactly. The bliss of innocence. She was totally oblivious about what their words meant. She doesn't know that there were monsters afoot…

"Your daughter must leave now! The elders have already decided on this, old man!"

For days, the village elders have been arguing whether or not to have this…_monstrosity_ known as 'Dizzy', the old couple's only daughter, killed or exiled. In the eyes of everyone, the girl clearly possesses Gear-like abilities and attributes. And to have such a 'creature' among them is totally deplorable, even unthinkable. The wings and tail that she started to grow not so long ago had greatly alarmed the villagers, who were already flabbergasted about her seemingly "inhuman" physiological and mental development.

They could still remember what she looked like. In memory, she was just a cheerful little girl, who was fond of playing with animals and birds, although the same could not be said to her relationship with the other children. She was generally unnoticed, because her 'parents' usually keep her out of sight.

But then the normalcy took a different turn. Since the dawning of the previous year, every month that passes by, the cheerful little girl that they used to know began to change. Dramatically. It was only about two weeks ago when she emerged from her home one day seemingly with a pair of wings on her back. One of the villagers thought that he had seen a little angel walking in their midst. But there was something different. This angel had a tail. And her ruby eyes and silky lavender hair gave her identity away very easily.

The word quickly spread. And then, she emerged one day from her house as a teenager. Then later, as a young woman. All of this in just span of barely a couple of years; she had accomplished what children can normally do in fifteen Christmases. Her hair had already grown long, and was held together by a couple of wonderful braids. Her beauty may have easily distracted the villagers, but her jumps from being an infant to a toddler to a child and then to an adolescent in just a short time gradually became for disturbing each day that passes. The news quickly spread. And knowing that this "child" was the same baby that Grandfather used to hold in his arms, has greatly alarmed everyone.

The village elders had already concluded for sometime that immediate action should be taken. Anything. Something had to be done, before the authorities were notified. The last thing that everybody needed was a mayhem that could spark unwanted attention from the world; severely jeopardizing their little village's future. But back at the present; now it seems, to Grandfather, that village elders are finally going to carry out whatever it was that they've agreed upon today.

"She is not human!"

"That's right! To grow a tail and, wings too! She is a Gear!"

"That's right! A Gear!"

They continued their shouts. Dizzy still can't understand what they were talking about. Being confined inside a closet definitely wasn't helping her to listen to their conversation; which was only a few steps away. Just what on earth is a 'Gear'?

"But Dizzy is our only daughter." Grandfather reasoned to them.

"Bartholomew." One of the elders walked forwards. "I know that she is your child. But she is a Gear. Look at her wings and her tail! We have to send her away before-"

"Before what?!" Grandfather shouted in reply "What did she ever do to you to contempt her like this?!"

His temper was beginning to wane. They've offended Dizzy too much.

"Tell me then! What did her kind do to Rome!? To London!? To Paris!? Tell me, Bartholomew!"

And they instantly went silent. Those were questions, they knew the answer to. Images were suddenly flashed to everyone's minds. The fires. The screams. The sounds of battle. The wailing of dying men, women and children. The Crusades. Of course, who would forget? Their past had left a definite impression to the hearts of each of them who've survived. Even the children who were not yet born at the time are troubled by them. Grandfather could still recall those days clearly. He can still remember the corpses he had buried…

"Don't you ever forget what we have suffered from their hands!" The elder continued.

"We don't need monsters in our midst!"

"That's right! If word of this goes out…"

"They'd ruin our village!"

But this can't be, the old man thought.

"Why must she pay for the sins she had never committed?" Grandfather spoke in return.

No one answered him. A young man approached Grandfather, and talked to him calmly instead.

"We must treat her like a Gear. Gramps... this is what the village has decided..."

"But she is my daughter!"

"And I have a daughter too. But most of us here had lost their daughters, sons, husbands and wives during the Crusades." The young man continued.

"What are you saying?"

"Do you think that those who've lost their loved ones would finally come into terms with the world, knowing that a fragment of that terrible past lives among them?"

The old man was stunned. Grandfather felt his heart shatter by those words. Even he himself still couldn't forget the horrors and the slaughter that the Gears inflicted upon them not so long ago. And he thought that they are here, right now, condemning his daughter just because of that curse in her bloodline. But he had no idea that the mere existence of Dizzy had actually been causing pain, and not just fear, to everyone who had lived through the nightmares of the past. The villagers could not take to see a descendant of those who've butchered their families and children living among them.

Grandfather was speechless. But he never intended to help in the suffering of so many…

He turned away.

"A sacrificial lamb…" He muttered.

And this is the perception that the elders have on Dizzy.

No. He can't do it. She is still his daughter. It may be true that she was not born through his blood. But she was born out of his heart. He can't bring himself to sacrifice her for the betterment of all…

"I can't do it…I can't…"

"Aren't you being selfish?" The elder spoke again "The villagers here have already suffered their share. And you want them to suffer more?"

The longer that she stays here, the more dangerous she might become. This is what one of the villagers had said earlier. It can't be helped. They are still afraid. Despite of her looks, Dizzy had already become an object of distress to the villagers. It is true, despite being kind and gentle at heart but as a Gear, she still posses power; even though Grandfather had not seen it from her. And a Gear's power is rightly feared by all.

"Bartholomew. This is what is best for the village…"

"But I…I…can't." Grandfather's voice began to falter.

He still wanted to say 'no'. Why is it that they couldn't see through her body and realize the 'human' inside this Gear? She would never hurt anyone. But no. The people would never understand. They've went through so much to open themselves to reconciliation with Dizzy's kind that easily. Grandfather wanted to utter another reply, but the elder placed a hand on his shoulder; and spoke in a very apologetic tone.

"Bartholomew…I am sorry…"

* * *

It didn't take long before the arguing had cooled down, as Dizzy would later recall. She emerged from the closet after she had heard that their 'guests' have already left. She hurriedly went to Grandfather's side to ask what had just happened.

"Grandpa. What was it?" She asked.

He didn't reply. Instead, he answered her with a sad and depressed gaze. Something was not right. She had no idea what he meant by that expression. Her auburn eyes were strewn with confusion, and with concern. But then she turned around. Grandmother had began to sob silently, covering her mouth as tears flowed from her eyes. She knew that her husband had finally made up his mind.

"Grandma. What's wrong?"

She had no clue what was going on.

The latter part of the day was spent with a lot tears and mournful words. The old couple finally explained everything to their daughter. And yet she still could not understand.

"Why do I have to leave, Grandpa?"

He wouldn't answer.

"Tell me, please! If this is all because of that vase that I broke then I can-"

"No my dear." Grandpa put a finger on her lips. "You have done nothing wrong."

"Then why?"

A shortness of breath came out from the old man. He couldn't find the words…

"It's…my fault."

"Your fault? But whatever it is that you've done, they'll forgive you, right Grandpa?"

Tears broke free from his eyes. Such innocence. She doesn't know that the whole village never want to see her again. But her words…echo her undying love for her parents. She's not a monster. Why can't the villagers see that?

From the moment she called him "Grandpa" for the first time, Bartholomew knew that the heart of a Gear is not as callous as everyone thought. Even a Gear would know how to feel. To think that her race was feared because of their ruthlessness and depravity. But now, it seems, it is the humans who have become hard-hearted. To brand her as a monster just because of her lineage, even though she will never lay a finger on them, goes to prove that now, it is the humans who are in the wrong.

But it had been decided already. He doesn't want to be the cause of a pandemonium if the villagers found out that she still lives. His wrinkled hand brushed over the banks of Dizzy's silken hair. So beautiful. He gave a sad smile.

"We will always love you…" he muttered.

"I don't understand, Grandpa…I…I…"

A lone tear escaped from her eye. She could not grasp why he's saying these things. Yet for some reason…his words…hurt… Her voice came in short breaths.

* * *

Everyone had been acting quite strangely on that fateful day. But Dizzy now knows why. In order to hide her from the villagers, Grandfather and Grandmother left during the night to hide her out in a cave in the forest near the village. There are rumours that demons live there, so people don't usually draw near. They gave strict instructions to her to never leave this place.

Naturally, parents would always look after their children, regardless of the distance that separates them. Grandfather and Grandmother were always worried about Dizzy and they came to visit her in the cave when they had the chance. But for some reason, the visits have stopped. She waited for a couple more days; maybe they've just forgotten. Then a week. Then two weeks. Nothing. Nobody came.

She had no perception of time. She didn't know that a few months have already passed since she left the village.

Dizzy then got used to living alone. And it was certainly not one of the most joyous chapters of her life. Though the forest was now all for herself, she had nothing much to do. And in such an ungodly place where a helping hand would never come by, she began to rely on herself; using her powers to survive. It didn't take long for her to become accustomed to them. She found out that she can morph parts of her body at will. Her wings could actually talk to her. So this is what it means to be a 'Gear'…

And this fact sunk deep into her during one night.

"Are you happy that you have us?" Necro asked.

He was pertaining about himself and his sibling, Undine; speaking into Dizzy's mind.

"I guess so." She replied.

Her wings gave her company, in a way. But they can never substitute for "human" company.

"Hehehe…so… you think you don't need humans anymore?"

Dizzy was shocked by the question. She didn't expect something like that coming out. She quivered. She was at a loss of words. She didn't know what to say. But there was something…wrong. Her heart seemed to respond to the question fairly well. And she was caught off guard: she blurted out an answer without even thinking. It was just the first thought that came to her mind…

"They can all just die…" she whispered.

* * *

Dizzy gasped for breath. April was instantly startled. She hurriedly switched on the autopilot and freed her hands from the stick. She turned to her passenger, who was just beside her.

"Dizzy! Dizzy! Wake up!" she shook her friend.

A pair of ruby eyes instantly shot open wide.

"Huh? Wha…What…What happened?"

April was relieved. She was still alive.

"Phew. Thank God, I thought you were having a nightmare!"

Dizzy brushed her hand over her forehead. Moisture stuck on her fingertips. She realized that she had been sweating. Her breathing was in short breaths. She hastily turned to April, looking at the puzzled expression in her face.

It dawned to Dizzy soon after that. She had been dreaming.

"Did I…fall asleep?" She asked herself.

Her heart was throbbing wildly, due to her suddenly waking up, but soon it calmed down. April didn't answer her and instead turned to switch off the autopilot. The answer to her question was already obvious.

Dizzy looked around herself, and noticed several clouds outside, which were darting past them. And she realized that she was confined to the cushions of her seat. Her body was held in place with a seatbelt. She was flying. And she's inside the cockpit of the small jet April was piloting.

"Oh yeah…right…"

Dizzy could now remember why she was here. After packing her things in the airship, April asked her if she needed a ride down. Initially, she refused, saying that she can always just fly down to the surface. But then people would see her, and that would be bad for everyone. So instead, she would just have to fly in one of the small aircrafts that the Mayship had; and April gladly volunteered to be her chauffer for the day.

It had only been ten minutes since that conversation took place…

"I knew that you worked overtime again…" April muttered.

She was referring to Dizzy falling asleep.

"Huh? Oh that. Well I did promise Johnny that I'd finish checking the inventory last night…"

"But he said that you should ask someone to lend you a hand right? I mean, you know that you can't do an inventory check all by yourself; especially in one sitting."

And the cargo hold of the Mayship is indeed too large for just one person to manage.

"But everybody else was already asleep…" Dizzy said.

"And you could have just done the whole thing early the next morning…" April sighed.

"Well…you're…right. But, still…"

"Nah. Forget about it. At least it's finished."

There's no use talking about things that can't be undone.

"Uh…yeah."

Dizzy leaned back to her seat. She can't believe that she fell asleep. The fatigue last night may have been too much than she could handle. Perhaps, she should have just done what April had suggested, and had a well-earned sleep to end the day. But putting that aside, Dizzy can't believe that she actually had _that _dream again. Of all the wondrous things that she can experience in her sleep, it had to be _it_. She doesn't want to revisit _that_ episode of her life ever again. She wants to shake the dream off her head. It's just…too sad to even think about.

But why would she dream about it now?

"We're here." April suddenly spoke.

Dizzy's brief chain of thought was easily stopped. She glanced outside the cockpit. Their aircraft slowly went to a steady halt, then later hovered over an open ground, which borders a dense line of trees and a set of rolling hills. April then manoeuvred their vehicle carefully as it touched down. She toggled a switch to retract the landing gear. Not long after that, a light thud indicated that they were now firmly on the ground. She then turned a few knobs and switched to shut off the engines. And with that, she sighed, took off her goggles and turned to her passenger.

"Okay. Berkshire is just past those trees."

"Yes. I know. Thank you."

Dizzy stood up, and took her small bag, which was behind her seat. April pushed the button that opened the canopy of the cockpit.

"So, uh, are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." She smiled back.

"Alright then. I'll fetch you tomorrow."

And with that, she made her way out of the jet.

"Oh and, be careful with my stuff, okay? They're priceless!" April spoke to her again.

"Eh?"

Dizzy then remembered the brown wig and overcoat she borrowed from her earlier.

"Oh, yeah! Don't worry, I will." She assured her.

"Be careful, okay?" April waved.

"Yes. I will. Thank you."

Once she was out, April closed the canopy and started the engine. A strong gust of wind escaped the aircraft's exhausts as it powered up again. Dizzy's hair shook wildly in the flurry and she shielded her eyes from the dust with her hand. Still she looked on to her friend, and watched as the aircraft slowly rose from the ground and then darted towards the sky after clearing the tree line.

With that, she went on her way. She was alone. Again. Dizzy thought to herself. Her current disposition is frustratingly similar to the latter part of the visions in her sleep earlier. She couldn't resist the temptation of briefly bringing that topic back to light.

_You think you don't need humans anymore? _

She replayed that scene in her head. Again, only up until her reply to Necro's question.

_They can all just die…_

"Why did I even say that?" Dizzy asked herself.

//

* * *

Notes:

- This chapter is loosely based on the **Guilty Gear X Drama CD Volume 2**, Chapter 8 ("Deep Wounds and Two Eyes") and **Guilty Gear XX Drama CD Side Red**, Chapter 16 (Departure)

- "Bartholomew" is not really Grandfather's canon name, but since I don't know his, I just gave him a random name for the purpose of this fanfic.


	7. Little Reunions, Part One

* * *

**"Little Reunions, Part One"**

**

* * *

**

_A few minutes later__, somewhere in England; fifteen hundred feet up in the air… _

A large, bizarre-looking, blue potato with wings: this is how people would describe one of the International Police Force's many airships. They are a common sight in several places in the world. Usually where criminal activity is rife; and the IPF has a good enough reason to strictly impose their authority in such places. Most of these miniature behemoths are leftovers from the Crusades. Airships were the backbone of the Holy Order's mighty fleets, not to mention of the vast armadas that are the Zepp military. During the Crusades, dueling with the ravenous Gears usually meant bombarding them from a distance with large caliber weapons, before the Knights themselves would move in and finish them off. Airships were an effective weapons platform suited for that task. And those were desperate times indeed, as even the mighty Knights of the Holy Order were forced to resort to these outlawed "old-tech" weapons to fight the Gears.

However, after the Crusades, most of these airships were disarmed and relegated for diplomatic or auxiliary services; war machines have no use in times of peace. But still, they retained their enormous armored mass and heavy-duty engines; their steady mechanical purr can still be heard within the airship's numerous halls. Surprisingly enough, it's actually quite comfortable to ride in one them, as it didn't give passengers a bumpy ride unlike sea-ships and motor vehicles. It's easy to fall asleep.

A young officer emerged into the airship's cabin. He instantly took notice of the blonde person sitting lonely in of the cabin's seats. He took a closer look. This man was sleeping.

"Captain?" the officer called him.

No response. His eyes were still closed.

"Captain? Captain?"

He began to shake him, forcibly to get his attention. But his body was still unresponsive. The Captain was still slouching in his seat; with both eyes shut tight. He's resting his chin on the palm of his left hand, which is in turn supported by the armrest beside him. Throughout the whole trip, he had been staring outside the window. His head was still turned towards it; he had left himself this way since when he was still awake.

The officer cleared his throat, and called once more.

"Captain. We are almost there…"

Suddenly, the Captain's eyelids twitched a little; then later opening to reveal a pair of crystal blue eyes. The Captain quickly took a look around, to see where the voice came from. It was from one of his warrant officers. He looked around some more. He then realized that he was still inside the airship, slumping in his seat and that he had fallen asleep. He took a deep breath, and turned towards the young man calling to him. He still had that concerned expression in his face.

"Captain?" the officer spoke again.

"Ah, yes. I heard you…" Ky replied. "Thank you for waking me up…"

"Very well then sir."

He then turned around and left. The officer's figure receded across the hall.

The Captain sighed. It had only been a half-hour since he had departed for Berkshire. Fatigue had swept in for some reason during that time. The last thing Ky remembered before drifting off was him absent-mindedly staring at the window beside him; looking at the clouds and morning blue sky outside, slowly slipping past his view. A calm atmosphere, but boring nonetheless. He had left himself thinking about nothing much in particular. And it's easy to doze off, just by doing that.

"I think I should get more sleep."

It's a bit embarrassing to admit that he had slept "on the job". After all, his visit to Berkshire is "official" business. Maybe it is because of his lax attention to his sleeping habits that he was quick to take a snooze at the most inopportune time. He's hardly having a good day's rest everyday. Bernard had reminded him about that earlier. Maybe he should give himself a sort of reprieve?

Ky gave a faint and brief snicker. He could almost laugh at himself; saying that nonsense. He'd already given himself a strict stipulation: there will be no time for needless rests while the investigation is underway. Well, at least after he had finished gathering the information that he wanted in Berkshire. Speaking of which…

"Perhaps I should start by talking to the villagers."

His attention went back to the task at hand. Going back to his investigation, the facts presented to him about the identity of the bandits were vague:

_These bandits seem to be able to relocate from one place to another so quickly. Most likely, they're on an airship._

That is what he said to the Chief earlier this day. Hardly definitive. That is why he will need all the information that he would get. About the bandits, about those recent attacks to the private companies; hopefully about everything.

He opened up the portfolio beside him. It contained his map of the Isles; the one that he had scribbled with notes. He browsed over his handwork. Ky was already preparing his next move.

A marking in red came to his attention first…

"Confirmed Alive!" it exclaimed.

…

…

"Dizzy..." he muttered

Ky's stomach suddenly turned a bit; feeling uneasy knowing that he had failed to report her existence to the Chief. Of all people.

She used to be in the IPF's most-wanted list several months ago. Back then there was absolutely no clue as to her identity, her name, let alone her gender. All that Ky knew was that there_ was_ another Commander Gear on the loose, posing a potential threat to mankind. And that's it. The rest of the pedigree information came to the Police bit by bit from citizens and bounty hunters, who claim to have survived their encounter with her; in a place called "The Demon's Forest".

But if only that the locals were cooperative enough to allow the IPF access to this "Demon's Forest", not to mention to clarify certain details, since there are a number of places in the world that are known as "The Demon's Forest", then the Police would have had their work cut out for them. But no. They weren't even close as to narrowing down all the leads that they had back then, and then the news came that "she" was finally _killed_…

Of course, now it appears that only a couple of days ago, that particular story was a rouse all along. Ky had seen her with his own eyes in that forest two days ago. The descriptions matched up perfectly. It's almost a joke. For three months, a threat to mankind was still on the loose. And she had been hiding from under the IPF's noses. Now if the Chief finds out that she's still alive-

"No, I guess I'd best not tell him."

The general public already knows that she is dead. That's the end of her story. But if Ky would tell the Chief, then the Chief would have to tell the International Police Force. And the International Police Force would have to tell the world. And then the world would find itself immersed in another uproar. The idea of widespread panic came to Ky's mind. Another Commander Gear, most likely just as strong as Justice, is still alive. And maybe, another World Tournament would be organized to find her and hunt her down…

It's becoming more of like a trend these days.

Ky sighed to himself. He shouldn't be thinking about that. She has nothing to do with the investigation…

"But I wonder if she has anything to do with all of these?" Ky asked himself.

He browsed over the portfolio again. It also contained various pictures and notes about the recent bandit attacks that Ky was ordered to investigate; the reason why the IPF had sent him to this part of Europe in the first place. It had only been a week since the Chief had hand him over the details. And based at the information at his portfolio, it had been almost a month since these attacks began.

Ky began to scan his eyes over the various testimonies, notes and photographs he was given.

It had been a month since the resurgence of bandit attacks in the British Isles. The first reported attack-of-concern was the most memorable. Only a month ago, a refuse-processing plant somewhere in the London Ruins reported a power outage during the night. The workers checked if everything was all right. The lights went back a few minutes later. Feeling that something was odd, the workers made a sweep throughout the facility. And It wasn't long until they've realized that some of their master's most important documents have gone missing; his prized safe was broken. Then they heard a loud roaring sound overhead afterwards; much like from an airship's engines. It was apparent that they have been robbed.

The conclusion was that the plant had been raided by bandits. And they were after the plant owner's documents. Those were very important documents; it contained dealings with other companies as well as account numbers. The same _modus operandi _was observed in similar cases in Gloucestershire and Birmingham a few days later; but where much more violent. Indiscriminate infrastructural damage, destroyed security systems, wounded guards. It's a miracle nobody has died in any of them. The IPF began to take measures and have sent Ky to England to help catch the hoodlums behind these attacks.

What was odd is that the people who have been injured in these attacks couldn't remember a thing. They seem to have no recollection of the entire ordeal, and likewise this means that they could not even identify the culprits behind them. As if their memories have been erased.

Two days ago, he received information about a bandit group that may be on the move over England. He went over to the location to verify this, thinking that they maybe linked to the attacks. But then he met Dizzy instead…

Ky looked over the window. The economic community in Europe is greatly affected as a result of these crimes. Many are now losing their assets little by little. Some have begun to accuse rival companies of corporate sabotage. Either of these isn't helping anyone. And Ky maybe the only person who can help put an end to these attacks.

But business-talks aside, there was something wrong about these "crimes". Bandits would usually hide and lay low after every successful hit, to avoid getting too much attention from the police. But the people behind the attacks in the British Isles seem eager for more; a raid is followed upon by another in just a span of weeks. What's more, given the time span upon which everything took place, the attacks seem to be too well organized and coordinated to be the work of just some brigands.

It's either this is the work of an organization Ky had never heard about, or from bandits backed up by someone powerful. Financially, politically, physically or what.

Hmm…

"Power".

…

Come to think of it, the chances of someone willing to hire bandits and pirates to do their dirty work for them are very low, given their reputation for greed and disloyalty. Well, except for a select few, such as the Jellyfish. So it may not be someone who is financially powerful. And no politician would even think about sponsoring such bandit-raids. With the entire world still in shambles after the Crusades, private companies have very much became the lifeblood of the economy of almost every country. Nobody would think about biting the hands that feed them.

The attacks don't even make sense. Why on earth would someone try to ruin the very people who're giving jobs to more than 50% of the world's populace? Ky's stomach turned once more. He still feels disgusted to know that there are people who are willing to resort to thievery and crime, just as when mankind is still recovering from the Crusades. Conniving, despicable individuals indeed…

"Speaking of which…" Ky muttered.

He had just remembered. _That woman in red_. The one he had met two days ago. "Despicable" fits her bill. She seems to have the profile of a typical magic-user who'd get herself into trouble. She does have a coquettish attitude, a sharp tongue and a lot of power, to begin with. Does she has something that would prove useful for the investigation?

After all, she seems to be very…unusual. This "witch" was able to hold her own against a Commander Gear such as Dizzy. Ky had witnessed that a couple of days ago. But why on earth was she attacking her in the first place?

He needs to find answers, and fast. He needs information from anyone. This is the reason why he came to Berkshire today, Ky kept reminding himself.

Suddenly, a green light blinked throughout the cabin. Ky was immediately thrown away from his chain of thought. The light blinked again. It indicated that the airship is about to land. He gave a sigh of relief. He's finally arrived. Then, the young officer who woke him up earlier emerged to the cabin once again.

"Ready sir?"

"Yes. Just give me a minute."

He placed the portfolio back to his bag and clutched the scabbard holding his Thunder Seal Sword. He has to be ready to leave as soon as they've touched down to solid ground. He will continue his work from then on.

"I really should ask the villagers first." Ky thought.

He needs to find that red-clad woman. And he has a long list of questions he'd like to be answered.

It wouldn't be long. Just a couple of minutes more...

* * *

_"Welcome to the Royal County of Berkshire"_

This is the first message that would welcome any passerby to this little village beyond the forests and hills that marked the Royal Road. Although it is a message for formality, this little placard is a message of relief for travelers who usually come from somewhere far away. Berkshire is the only known village within twenty miles of this part of Greater London. It is frequently visited by people from all over the region as a result. And it is only a village, for what was left of the entire County proper has already been reduced to ashes during Crusades.

Beyond the dirt road that trails from the forest, an inn would be the first sign of civilization that would greet any visitor to Berkshire. The innkeeper there, as usual, is busy tending to his little abode. Only two-stories high, made from salvaged timber, cement and plywood, the inn had a very medieval look that went with it. But putting aside its quaint and crude architecture, the place had warm beds and good food; their old-style Yorkshire puddings are a known delicacy in this part of Britain. Well, since York was almost erased from the map. The place was comfy and warm for any tired traveler.

Today, the innkeeper will be expecting reservations from many people. A lot has been happening recently. Bandit attacks, panic spreading amongst the corporate bureaucrats, and the like. The inn is the obvious choice for people coming from the East to stay in. Even _during_ the Crusades, people frequently stay here for refuge; truly a testament to this humble inn's reputation for hospitality and as a sanctuary.

For the innkeeper, the day started off as a routine. Dust the counter, sweep the floor, and clean the beddings. It had only been a couple of hours ago since he woke. He was now double-checking his log book, as per standard procedure.

He didn't notice the figure standing in front of the door.

"Excuse me." A voice called out.

A knocking on the door helped to get the innkeeper's attention. He quickly raised his head and turned towards the door. And there, he saw a silhouette standing outside. It is sunny today; and so this figure cast a large shadow in front of itself. Its face is completely shrouded.

"Oh. Welcome!" The innkeeper stammered slightly in response.

The person opened the door and went inside. And the innkeeper was slightly taken aback.

...

It was not a man, but it was this beautiful young lady, smiling back at him. She was wearing a large denim overcoat, and a small leather bag is hung on her shoulder. A pair of sunglasses was hanging on her forehead. She has brown hair and crimson eyes. Clearly not from around here. A foreigner.

The innkeeper smiled and greeted her.

"Gonna rent a room, miss?"

* * *

"Yes, please." Dizzy politely replied.

She smiled back calmly. But it was only for a show of face. This person might still recognize her. After all those years. And she feels that her disguise is not that convincing.

She had been walking for a few minutes already. She's dead tired. Her strength hasn't fully recovered yet. April was right. Maybe she shouldn't have done that inventory check late at night. That way, she would have had a lot of time to sleep.

"I'd like a room for the night". She continued.

"Just for tonight?" The innkeeper raised a brow.

"Eh?"

"Well, we've been having a lot of reservations today, so…"

"Oh I see, but I'm going home tomorrow. Just tonight is fine." She replied.

Anyways, her business in Berkshire is brief. Dizzy just came her for a visit.

"Alright then. Sign your name in here please." The innkeeper offered her a log-book.

He seemed unusually vibrant. He's probably happy to know that he has another customer for today. Dizzy could almost smile at herself. Of course, he would always be happy. Mr. Castleberry had always been like that…

She still remembers his name.

"Thank you." Dizzy said.

Beside her was a ball-point pen. She briefly skimmed through the pages of the log-book, and opted an empty space to fill in her name. But wait a minute…

"I think putting 'Dizzy' here would be bad…" she thought

She just remembered. The people around here might still know her name. It wasn't too long ago when bounty hunters came for her. The information about her existence was enough to cause such a ruckus; she is pretty sure nobody has forgotten about her yet. And even if that whole fuss never happened, three years is not a long time for them to _forget about her_.

But what name would she put down?

…

…

"I know! I'll just put 'May' instead!" Dizzy smiled in her mind.

She wrote down on the book and handed it over to the innkeeper.

"Ah. You're name is May, now is it?" he spoke. "What are you doing in a village like this?"

He was trying to start a little conversation. After all, she _did _look like a foreigner. Anyone would naturally be curious as to why would she be interested in such a rural place like this.

"I'm just looking for some things." She replied.

"In a run-down village like this? Okay then."

Dizzy gave a faint sigh. So far so good. This person hasn't seen through her disguise yet.

"But don't get too close to the forest…" he continued.

"Eh?"

The innkeeper leaned closer to her from his desk. He began to speak in a low voice.

"Well. They call it 'The Demon's Forest' and I can tell you, there's a good reason why they called it that."

Dizzy listened attentively, as if she hadn't heard about it before. Her face was strewn with curiosity. But actually she was just playing dumb. She already knows everything that the innkeeper will be talking about. The Demon's Forest was her home, unbeknownst to him.

"It's a place filled with monsters and all sorts."

"Oh? But I guess it's just a rumor, right?" Dizzy gave a naïve answer.

"It's not even close in being a rumor. A while back, a bunch of bounty hunters came here and…well…I won't tell you all the messy details…"

"I see…" she sighed.

Messy? She only defended herself from the bounty hunters. They were so eager to take her life. And Dizzy just did what she could to preserve it. It was their fault that they've forced her to use violence; if only that they had the right sense to back off and leave her alone.

"Anyways, just don't get too close miss."

With a sigh, the innkeeper then gave her the key to her room. "102". She smiled back in return, and hoisted her small bag behind her back. Avoiding his glances, Dizzy then began to make her way to her room. But before she could even move her feet, the door behind her suddenly swung open.

She quickly looked past her shoulder.

"Excuse me."

A man's voice called out.

Strange. He sounded familiar. Dizzy turned around. The innkeeper also turned to greet him.

…

…

Then she felt that her heart had skipped a beat…

//

* * *

**Notes: **- "Mr. Castleberry" is based on the innkeeper found in **_Guilty Gear XX Drama CD: Side Black _**(#17 Arrival - Village Rumor). I gave him a name, because I don't like to keep too many characters "anonymous"...


	8. Little Reunions, Part Two

I've been doing a lot of story revisions lately. After much brain-storming on my behalf, I've decided to drop Testament from my story, even though you might expect him to appear in the following scene; assuming that you know that this entire chapter is loosely-based on the Guilty Gear XX Drama CD: Side Black. This chapter is also a bit too long for a part two; blame me for putting in a lot of detail in this one...

* * *

**"Little Reunions, Part Two"**

**

* * *

  
**

"Excuse me."

A man's voice called out.

Strange. He sounded familiar. Dizzy turned around. The innkeeper also turned to greet him.

…

…

Then she felt that her heart had skipped a beat…

"!!!"

Dizzy could have almost yelped, if only she didn't bite her lip. Her auburn eyes went wide at what she saw. She knew that she had heard that voice from somewhere.

"Welcome! Staying for the night?" The innkeeper spoke.

"No." The guest replied blandly.

_It can't be! It's_ _him!_

The same person from two days ago. The man who had blonde hair, eyes as clear as the sky, and clad in a uniform befitting a symbol of authority. A sword was sheathed at his waist. The movement of the door swinging open had caused the creases of his ivory uniform to flutter. An elaborate entrance; for a moment, he looked like a prince-charming straight out of a fairy tale. _Ky Kiske. _His name resounded in her head. The memory of that encounter with him in the forest flashed back to her mind. There's no doubt that it's him. Dizzy felt goosebumps crawl all over her skin. Of all the places that he would end up…

"I am Ky Kiske, of the International Police Force."

He made his way to the counter, turning his eyes here and there to have a clear impression of the place. He didn't seem to take a particular notice to the brown haired girl he had walked past by. Instead he turned his attention to the inn itself. This inn is rather old, as it seems. Made of salvaged timber and stone, it is rather quaint and picturesque. Despite its age, it emanates a certain atmosphere of peacefulness; complementing the fact that this place is the nearest inn for the next twenty miles in this part of Greater London. Typical from a rural district such as Berkshire, he thought. Ky quickly brushed those thoughts aside, though. He came here for official business, and not for the benefits of spending some idle time in leisure.

"The International Police Force?" the innkeeper raised his brow.

"That is correct."

"Well, we're not doing anything that the Police would be interested in." he smiled.

But Ky kept on making his way towards him; his prim and proper demeanor was given away by the stern expression on his face. And the innkeeper was taken aback. This young officer doesn't seem to be the cheerful type. He seems to be here for some _very _serious business.

Ky cleared his throat.

"I am here to ask a few questions, mister…?"

"Castleberry." The innkeeper replied blandly. "What do you want?"

* * *

_What should I do?_

That was the only thought that came to Dizzy's mind.

Her heart began to race. Of all the things she's planned to do today, now this? After having a not-so-good night's sleep, she had hoped to properly begin the day with a smile on her face, relax and relish in the feeling of nostalgia, now that she's finally arrived to this village. She had created a mental list of things-to-do for the day. But now, it seems she would need to add: _"Avoid Mr. Policeman for as much as possible!" _

Why is he here? Is he looking for her? Dizzy has a slight idea of his intentions for being here, but it would be foolhardy to make assumptions straightaway. Should she just leave the village now and stay out of harm's way, or should she stay here and risk getting caught by him? Perhaps it would be best to listen to their conversation. Mr. Kiske hadn't seen through her disguise yet. Perhaps he was just passing by? She has to stay calm. She faced away from the two men and opened her bag; pretending to look for something that she may have forgotten to bring with her today. But Dizzy's ears were already set to eavesdrop on the two. Mr. Kiske probably wouldn't notice her anyway.

…

"Well, Mr. Castleberry." Ky began. "We are currently investigating the recent rise of bandit attacks throughout the region. Perhaps you can give me some information? Anything out of the ordinary you've seen recently?"

…

_Bandits? _Dizzy wondered. Perhaps he's talking about the Jellyfish? Is he looking for Johnny and the others?

…

"Bandits? I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"But I am sure that you may have heard at least rumors about them, sir."

"What rumors?" he sounded annoyed.

It appeared that some people tend to feel uncomfortable around police officers, for some reason. Regardless, Ky continued.

"The attacks in the London Ruins, Gloucester and-"

"Bah! I said I have no clue!" Mr. Castleberry raised his voice. "If you're not a customer, please leave! You're scaring our guests here!"

Scaring his guests? Ky looked to his shoulder. A brown haired young lady was standing by the corner, turning away from him. She may have heard their brief conversation. She seemed to be bothered about what they were just talking about. She was glancing at him briefly; the talk about the presence of bandits here may have troubled her. Ky felt a slight tinge of guilt. He may have been too frank to begin to ask the people here about things that they don't want to get involved in. They are just a rural and peaceful folk, after all, and would not want to get in the middle of any kind of _trouble_ such as this.

Or maybe he was just asking the wrong person?

…

Ky took a quick breath. He was actually intending to ask the innkeeper if he had seen a strange red-clad woman, with a guitar on hand, in these parts. Or maybe, a blue-haired girl with a pair of wings and a tail. That "witch" and Dizzy. He has a gut-feeling that those two are connected, in some way, to the bandit attacks, which is why he brought out the matter of bandit attacks to the innkeeper. After all, an inn is not a bad place to ask about questionable characters, if any of them are known to be staying in this little village. But now, it seems that their conversation would go nowhere.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion." Ky bowed in apology. "Excuse me."

He began to make his way out. The girl glanced back at him with troubled eyes; she seems to be distressed about what he has just talked about with Mr. Castleberry.

Still feeling that tinge of guilt, Ky caught her glance and walked towards her.

"Oh miss. Are you going to stay here for the night?"

"Huh?" she stammered.

"I mean…uh…are you visiting here?"

"Uh, yes…" the girl fidgeted.

She blushed a little. Talking to a police officer seems to be troubling her as well. Ky gave a little smirk, to comfort her.

"Well, a young lady traveling alone can be dangerous." He advised her. "Do you need a police escort?"

He was still the gentleman that he is.

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you for the offer." The girl smiled back at him.

"I see. Well, as I said earlier, if you have seen anything out of the ordinary or maybe some suspicious looking people around here, please inform the authorities immediately."

Ky doesn't want to leave empty-handed. The only thing he can do now is to remind this girl to keep safe; and hopefully to cooperate with the Police whenever such a thing would be called for. This _is_ still an investigation. He will need any form of assistance from the people around here. She doesn't seem to be as ill-tempered as Mr. Castleberry anyway. Perhaps she'll be able to help him?

"I'll keep that in mind." The girl smiled.

"Very well, then. Safe travels." He bid her.

With that, Ky went to the door, swung it open and left. The innkeeper gave a sigh. Good riddance, he thinks.

* * *

"Thank goodness…" Dizzy also took a deep breath.

Her heart was racing the whole time Mr. Kiske was here. Now that he's gone, she is safe for the tine being. Did he notice her? Did he see through her disguise? Well, she hopes that he didn't. Otherwise, she'd better make a run for it. She would have to keep a keen lookout for him today, if she wants to keep her identity concealed. And that would mean wearing this large coat and brown wig for the rest of the day; whenever she would go outside. Now that she'd noticed it, she suddenly feels a bit hot. It's never a good idea to wear a large coat inside an enclosed space such as this inn. She felt beads of sweat forming in her forehead.

"Oh no. Now I got to wash up…" Dizzy muttered.

She was perspiring the whole time. She felt burdened. This was not the day-off that she had in mind. She can't believe that she now has to keep a watchful eye on her back; knowing that _he _is here. She wouldn't be able to relax anymore in the way she'd expected herself to today. But today is still her day-off nonetheless. And there's no use spending the first few hours of it complaining. Dizzy hoisted the leather bag onto her shoulder and made her way to her room. "102" is not that hard to find. She went inside.

And she smiled at the first thing that she saw.

_Finally. A bed…_

A queen-sized mattress greeted when she swung open the door. The rest of her room was a bit too small for her liking though, but it wasn't that awful. A little drawer, a chair and a table is all the furniture there was inside. She has a window with a nice view of the outside. The sun's rays are shining throughout the room, illuminating it. Her bed was very warm and soft; made beautiful by the cream-colored silken bed sheet laid out neatly in front of her. The fragrant scent of jasmine placed on a vase beside her was enough to lift up her spirits.

She took a sigh of relief. It was already about nine o'clock in the morning. And she was dead-tired, after all that had happened today. All she could think about was getting some rest. She placed her things beside the door and took off her shoes. Finally she could make up for the few hours she had missed last night. And the bed was just waiting for her. She made little effort to resist the temptation. She sank into oblivion, the moment she closed her eyes.

_I'll wash up after I take a nap…_

Her lips turned into a little smile. She needed to shake away all of her worries.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Windsor Castle is one of Berkshire's most well-known attractions. Kings, queens and princes resided over this huge estate, which dates its foundation way back to over a millennium ago; back to the dark ages of Medieval Europe. The Castle underwent numerous makeovers over the centuries, until it finally settled to this ivory white bastion of authority made of stone that Berkshire's residents know of.

The Castle was one of the many casualties of the Crusades. The Gear that practically wiped out the Royal County of Berkshire from the face of the Earth also destroyed this once glorious palace in the process. The former of home of Queen Elizabeth was now a collection of upturned boulders and shattered bricks. Only the much-revered St. George's Chapel is left standing amidst the ruins. People say that it was a miracle that the Chapel withstood the fighting that brought Windsor Castle down. The elders say that this was proof that God had not forsaken them during that war.

Although the ruins forever symbolize the death that these people have gone through years ago, they still go to its House of God to pray. How grateful they are to still be alive. Elderly men and women kneel on the Chapel's pews; to seek peace, wisdom and forgiveness. Lining along what's left of the marble path that it once had, rows upon rows of dandelions bloom in memory of the fallen. Legend has it that those Knights of the Holy Order who were sent to help protect the Castle made their last stand at the very spots where these flowers now grow.

The Chapel itself still functions as what it had originally been built for, though it still bears the scars of the Crusades. It was already around noon today. Time for the afternoon Mass to begin. Within moments, its large bronze church bell rang to signify the coming of midday. It echoed throughout the small village. The attention of everyone was instantly caught by the resonating chime.

Back at the inn, the brown-haired girl twitched her eyes. The banging of the church bell's clapper had disturbed her dreamless sleep.

"Mmm…" she mumbled.

Dizzy blinked open her eyes; her vision still hazy. She took a few moments to look around. Soon her vision slid into focus. She found herself lying on her bed; flat on her back. She knew that she had fallen asleep. The bell from the chapel outside woke her up. What time is it? She stood up and yawned. Looking outside the window, the sun was already at its peak. Dizzy reckoned that only a few hours went by.

*growl*

"Eh?"

She heard something strange. It sounded like a grumbling from some small animal.

*growl*

Dizzy looked down.

"Oh."

It was her tummy.

She just remembered. She forgot to have breakfast today. She was so preoccupied about preparing for her day-off earlier today that she realized that she hasn't eaten yet. Funny. She didn't feel the hunger only until after she had slept. Regardless, she doesn't feel like eating inside the inn. Since she would be going to town anyway, she would have lunch along the way. And she just realized. Remembering her mental list of things-to-do, she's already a few hours late.

"I hope Mr. Rowling is still here…"

She hasn't seen the baker for a couple of years. She hopes that he's still at his usual stall, setting up shop. She reckoned that he's still open at this time. And hopefully, he still sells those puddings she used to love. Dizzy went to the washroom to gussy up and brush her teeth. With that, she grabbed her shoulder bag and went out; looking the door behind her. The fragrant scent of jasmine still filling the room…

* * *

"I see."

Ky was talking at the intercom.

"Oh, no. I'm perfectly fine here." He continued. "The locals aren't as friendly as they used to be but it's not that dangerous here."

Bernard, his servant, was on the other line.

"Very well. Thanks for filling-in to the Chief for me, old friend. Contact me if something else comes up."

Their conversation was over. He turned off the device and returned it inside his bag. With a sigh, he brushed aside the blonde banks of his hair. He took a sip from the cold glass of water on his table; relieving him slightly from the stress. The Chief had called again today, almost an hour ago to be precise, but it was Bernard who answered him in his place. The higher-ups seem to be getting worried, as Bernard extrapolated. With bandit activities on the rise again, they're probably afraid that they're sending one of their best officers into one of the most hostile regions in the country; alone and with no back-up. The airship that Ky had chartered for his trip to Berkshire was immediately sent elsewhere to address a separate, distant emergency. The Captain was left behind, on his insistence. He's practically vulnerable at this point.

He had just finished eating lunch. The bar he's inside right now was no different from the other shops he had been visiting. Much like the entire village, the bar has a vintage feeling going about it. Like most of the establishments here, it was also built from salvaged plywood, cement and stone. There are not much people today here, too. Ky had heard the chimes of the chapel earlier; perhaps the people are outside to hear Mass today.

He had been asking the same generic questions about "bandit attacks" and the like inside this bar. The bartender was definitely friendlier than Mr. Castleberry from the inn. But like him, he too had nothing useful to give. He didn't know about any bandits lurking around here, nor did he see a woman dressed in red with a witch's hat and a guitar.

There was something weird though. When Ky asked him about "a girl, with dark lilac hair, as well as wings and a tail", the bartender seemed hesitant, then quickly responding with a 'no'. The last four people that he asked the same question also reacted this way. They reacted as if they've never heard of her. And yet, there was tension and stress in their voice. This does seem strange. These people seem to be hiding something. Normally, Ky would go further and ask more straightforward questions regarding this matter about Dizzy. But he doesn't want to be in the wrong just in case the people here, in fact, don't know anything about her at all. Ky doesn't want to look like a jackass wrongfully accusing people. He decided to play it safe and continue with his investigation. He feels that he's bound to find something about her, if he played his cards right with the locals.

"Break's over." He said to himself.

With that he took out two bills of money and left them on the table. He then picked up his things and went straight out of the door. He was immediately greeted by the bright sun. He shielded his eyes with his hand; after staying inside the dimly-lit bar for a time, his eyes needed to adjust to the light. It was probably around one o'clock in the afternoon, he reckoned. That's probably why it's so bright outside. He took a few seconds to cross the street.

"Hmm?"

Something caught his attention. Just right across his path.

Just beyond the bar is the bakery. He had been there just a while ago, to talk to Mr. Rowling, the baker. But that's not his concern: that brown-haired girl from the inn is buying some bread inside. Ky could clearly see her through the bakery's lightly-tinted window, her long brown hair and her denim overcoat instantly gave her away. She has that lively expression in her face. It appears that the talk about bandits earlier today has troubled her no more. He could also see Mr. Rowling. The worries in his face had also disappeared. All is now well, it seems.

Time is wasting.

"I better talk to the elders. Maybe they could help me."

Ky said this and pressed on. He kept a keen eye on the bakery as he walked past it…

* * *

"Thank you so much!" Dizzy said to the baker with a smile.

She then left the shop and made her way to the street. Mr. Rowling didn't have puddings today, but at least he had other delicious pastries for sale. Dizzy opened the paper bag she's clutching. Four steaming bread buns with a potato salad filling awaited her. Her mouth watered at the mere sight; four bread buns, just for her to enjoy. She took one out and began to nibble, relishing at the taste that she had missed for more than two years.

"Mmm! Delicious!"

She took another bite. And another. And another. Before she knew it, she had already finished one, and was absent-mindedly reaching out for another bread bun. She was _definitely_ hungry today. And she was eating like a horse, while she kept walking down the street. Dizzy could giggle at the thought. At this rate she could probably gobble up all of them in under a minute. An exaggeration, of course.

She's already down to her third bread bun, and she's smiling like a gleeful little girl. Without a care in the world. She didn't notice that all the while, her legs weren't taking here anywhere in particular. The moment she left the bakery, she had just been strolling down the street without any direction. But she didn't mind. Anyway, it's her day-off today. It's not like she has an important task at hand that needed to be done, right? She didn't return to this village for some highly important matters unlike-

…

"Ugh…"

Dizzy stopped in her tracks. She didn't like where her chain of thought had led her to.

…_un__like…Ky Kiske…_

A sudden chill crawled up her spine. Her heart skipped a beat.

"I…I need to get a drink."

Eating two bread buns without stopping for a sip of water had made it difficult for her to swallow. Dizzy looked around. She could remember that this village still maintains several public drinking fountains for everyone to use for free. She continued to walk for a bit, and it wasn't long until she found one right across the street. She hurriedly went to it. She twisted the knob that is used to operate it, and the she opened her mouth, letting the cool, fresh streaming water to satiate her thirst.

"Ahh…" she sighed.

She gulped down the last drop that she felt that she needed and turned it off. She needed a place to stop by for a while. Then she noticed that beside her was a bench. She sat down clutching her belongings across her chest. The bench was settled beside a large oak tree; the large arms of its branches effectively gave Dizzy a large shade from the sun. A couple of birds fluttered from the tree and flew towards the sky. For a brief moment, Dizzy felt at ease. It didn't last long.

"What should I do?"

She almost forgot about him. _Ky Kiske_. His name still resounded in her mind. She thought that she had reminded herself to stay away from him if she ever saw him. And yet, she's here like a little girl prancing around as if her life is not in danger. Who on earth is she kidding? For crying out loud, she used to be the most hunted Gear in recent history. People may have been fooled by that rouse saying that she's already dead. But her encounter with Mr. Kiske two days ago just goes to show that someone has finally learned the truth. Who knows? Maybe he's already told his superiors the real fact that she's still alive. And if that happens, people would hunt her down again.

…

_Humans never change._

No. She shook her head to erase that thought.

"Don't start, Necro. Please."

She had been repressing his advances the whole day. She had expected him to react this way since she arrived here. This village and everyone who lives here has a lot to pay for, he thinks. Necro never liked humans; not after knowing what humans, and what her own family, did to her. 'They all deserve to die'. Vicious, cruel and almost demented. She can't help but have qualms about bringing him along with her to the village that sent her away. If only her wings were like pets she could leave behind the Mayship, and without worry. But Dizzy couldn't help it. She has to return here. And no matter what she does, Necro and Undine will always be a part of her.

…

'_They can all just die.'_

Dizzy remembered the time when she muttered that with an absent mind. It was not long ago. Only two years have passed since that cold night in her Grove…

…

No. Humans aren't all alike. If they were, then why would Johnny even bother to let her join the Jellyfish? Why would May and April want to be friends with her? Why would they shower her with love and compassion for the three months since she has been with them if humans are all alike? Even if this entire village was quick to judge and banish her two years ago, this doesn't mean that Dizzy should return the favor. She is not vengeful. She may not forget the crimes that humans did to her, but she hasn't closed her heart for forgiveness…

"I am not…I am not a monster…" she whispered silently.

What matters is that she was loved. She had a family. She had parents who raised her as their own. Even though she was not conceived through their body, Dizzy was borne out of their hearts. A monster would never have these things.

Not all Gears are monsters. Hopefully, Mr. Kiske feels the same way.

"Oh. I almost forgot…"

She has yet to do one more thing for today: the real reason why she returned to Berkshire in the first place. She sighed and stood up, bringing her things with her and leaving behind the bench and the oak tree's shade. Dizzy let her legs take her to where she wanted to go as she strolled down the street once more...

* * *

It didn't take long for her to reach the outskirts of the village. A vast forest bordered Berkshire with the outside world. Weird. The atmosphere hasn't changed. She gazed up and looked around to see the familiar scenery. The trees were still dark and shady, blackness still stretched to as far as the human eye can see, an otherworldly and cold air continues to blow menacingly from across the tress; an ungodly place altogether. It hasn't changed at all. It's hard to believe that two years have already passed.

The Demon's Forest. The people haven't touched this place in a long time as it seems. It's not a wonder. Even though the 'demon' here had died not so long ago, people are still afraid of 'others' who may still lurk here.

…

There's no use hiding her identity here. Nobody's around here other than herself. So Dizzy took off the brown wig that had been nestling on top of her head for the better part of the day. Her long lavender hair shook beautifully as it fell down, spread on her back. It needed to breathe, after being covered for more than ten hours by the wig.

With that, she ventured deep inside the forest. She could still feel the grass underneath her soles the way they felt two years ago. The darkness of the forest didn't faze her. She had spent an awful a lot of time getting used to it. That much so, to the point that it's safe to say that she…no longer feels fear. Her life had been so lonely for too long that even fear became so distant to her. Little pockets of light dimly lit the forest's interior. But Dizzy knows where she is going. Sunlight gradually became brighter every step she took. The forest was becoming less denser the more she ventured inside. And it wasn't long until she finally reached it.

The bright rays of the afternoon sun immediately greeted her, when the last of the foliage and trees of the forest finally gave way to this small patch of open ground.

It's quite nostalgic to return to this place.

…

…

"I'm back…" Dizzy smiled.

The birds were still chirping. The sound of leaves rustling under the calm breeze. The fresh scent of oak wood and mosses filled the nostrils of anyone here. Such a peaceful atmosphere. Amidst the scenery, a couple of white wooden crosses greeted her first.

Dizzy knelt down, placing her belongings beside her while doing so. She kissed the palm of her hand and placed it on top of one of the crosses. She closed her eyes briefly, to pay her respects. Her heart was overwhelmed by a mix of emotions. For the second time in so long, tears began to form in her eyes.

…

…

"I'm home…Grandpa…Grandma…"

…

She opened her eyes. A lone tear trailed down her cheek. She sobbed silently. The names "Bartholomew" and "Hilda" are etched into the crosses separately. Nothing else. There were no dates of birth and death, nor any messages in memory of them, nor a small prayer offered for their souls. Just their names. How quaint, she thinks. And after two years, she has finally reunited with them.

* * *

They had no choice but to send her to this forest. The villagers had always feared it because of rumors of demons lurking about. Grandfather gave Dizzy strict instructions to never leave this place, ever. But naturally, parents would always look after their children, regardless of the distance that separates them. Grandfather and Grandmother were always worried about Dizzy and they came to visit her in the cave where they placed her, whenever they had the chance. But for some reason, the visits have stopped. Dizzy waited for a couple more days; maybe they've just forgotten. Then a week. Then two weeks. Nothing. Nobody came.

* * *

If only she had known that Grandfather was already bed-ridden at that time. If only she had known that Grandmother had already died, then Dizzy would have probably defied her parents' word not to leave the forest. It didn't matter if the villagers would kill her for it. The only family she has left was already dying. As a daughter, it was her duty to be by his side in his final moments. She opened the paper bag beside her and took out the last bread bun that she had. Solemnly, she placed it by the crosses.

"I'm so sorry, Grandpa. I couldn't buy flowers…"

She didn't have enough money with her today to buy some in the flower shop back in the village. And not a single flower grows inside this part of the Demon's Forest. Another tear trailed down her cheek. She felt that she had failed him. She wasn't there at his side when he needed her the most. Dizzy clasped her hands together and bowed her head. The least that she could do now was to pray for their souls. Perhaps, God would listen to her.

"This isn't much for a family reunion, eh?" she smiled sadly.

"I can concur to that…"

A man's voice called out.

"!!!"

He sounded awfully familiar. Dizzy turned around. Her eyes shot instantly wide; stunned at what she saw. The man had blonde hair, eyes as clear as the sky, and clad in a uniform befitting a symbol of authority. His sword, this time, was unsheathed; drawn and pointed towards her. He had a stern expression in his face, and his eyes gazed at her coldly. Her entire body felt numb and frozen.

_Ky Kiske_.

He had been following her.

"Don't move." Ky ordered her. "You're under arrest."

He slowly walked toward her, still pointing his Thunder Seal Sword at Dizzy's face. Crackles and sparks of lighting started the swirl around his blade. At this point, he would be able to react swiftly, should she try to resist and fight back. He took a few more steps closer to her; his eyes still gazing down at hers. She couldn't do anything; her mouth was still slack-jawed in disbelief.

Then Ky began to speak in a low voice.

"Commander Gear Dizzy. I've finally found you."

//


	9. Confrontation

Okay, this chapter is entirely my own idea. **This chapter is no longer related to any other Guilty Gear media** (except for the main games, of course), and this trend may very well go on to the succeeding chapters that I have in mind. And to make up for the long delay before this chapter was published, I decided to make it longer for the sake of lost time. You may have noticed that I've changed the story's title, this is because I just realized that there is another story here in the Guilty Gear section that has the same title as mine.

* * *

**Confrontation**

* * *

"Commander Gear Dizzy. I've finally found you."

His voice was firm. The forest that surrounded that two of them seem to echo the words he just spoke. And the cold stare of his eyes never left him. His presence towered the girl in front of him. He didn't even bother to pay his respects to the old couple buried beneath his feet. It was nearing sunset. The afternoon sun had cast a bright yellow atmosphere in the patch of the forest upon which they stood. Soon it would be dark. No time to waste.

Dizzy could feel her heart pounding wildly; she is completely at his mercy.

"Stand up." Ky ordered her.

Her knees were trembling, probably because of his sword which was still drawn and pointed at her face. At any moment, she could get hewed down if she made a wrong move. She did as she was told, as was the only sensible thing to do. Slowly, she got up to her feet; her auburn eyes are still fixated on Ky's blue ones. As she may want to glance away from him, her eyes could not escape his stare. Sweat began to form on her forehead. There was no use putting back her wig, she thinks. Ky, right now, is already looking at the clear, dark lavender tresses of her hair and the reddish orbs in her eyes. Considering the fact that he still recognizes her from a couple of days ago, it would take some miracle to convince him that she is not this… "Commander Gear" Dizzy that he calls her. Whatever the heck that is.

"I admire your efforts to hide your identity from me, fugitive."

The elusive one is finally laid bare in front of him. One of the most wanted Gears in the world, in the flesh, right before his eyes, still breathing. Today will be the second time that he will see her.

"Huh?" she quivered.

"The wig and that brown coat you're wearing."

He was talking about her disguise.

"It's…they're…from my friend…" Dizzy spoke softly.

Odd. A sudden sense of guilt enveloped Ky the moment she spoke those words. Hearing her speak in such an innocent voice, then it dawned on him. Ky then lowered his sword slightly, turning it away from her face. For a minute there, he almost forgot about his manners. Dizzy may be a fugitive, but she is still a young lady nonetheless. And every young lady doesn't deserve to have a blade sticking out and pointed at their face. His arms relaxed a bit, but his weapon was still drawn. Putting aside his gentleman-self, he maintained his posture and the unyielding expression on his face. He resumed back to the task at hand. He is still a police officer. Dizzy maybe a young lady, but she is a fugitive nonetheless.

"You mean 'accomplice'. Hmph. You're a lot craftier than I thought…"

He took a few steps forward, going ever closer to Dizzy's own circle of personal space. She took a step back; seeking some protection to the two wooden crosses behind her. Her Grandparents have always been her refuge of last resort. But even if they're still alive, they wouldn't be able to help her now, given the circumstances.

"I knew that there was something wrong about you when I met you at the inn. I just couldn't put my finger on it." Ky uttered.

That was partly true. He didn't exactly suspect her about doing anything out of the ordinary, the moment he first saw her. In fact, he was really convinced that she was just nothing more than a foreigner, traveling to these parts of Berkshire. The brown hair and the accompanying luggage made her rouse more believable. So naïve, so innocent-looking. The persona she presented him didn't fit the profile of a fugitive on the run or a wanted criminal. Any police officer would have felt the same way. But still, there was something… not quite right about her. As if Ky was drawn to her by a strange aura. A policeman's intuition perhaps? It remained as an afterthought when he came across her again at the bakery, which was just a few minutes ago. He just had to follow her. Back then, he felt that it wouldn't feel right if he confronted her just because of an intuition that she may be up to something.

"But I guess my hunch was correct after all, now that I can see you without your cover…"

* * *

Dizzy could feel her heart pounding harder. Her breaths were quickening. Finally face-to-face with the man that she had vowed to stay away from throughout the day, there is little action that she could think of. "Fear". There is no doubt about it. She fears for her life right now. She has no means of escape. And given the fact that she is faced with the very likely predicament of being captured or maybe even killed after this, she is running out of time.

"Are you…are you going to kill me?" she asked.

For all intents and purposes, she just had to know.

"God willing, it won't come to that." Ky assured her calmly. "But I am prepared to, if you leave with me no choice."

A sudden shiver crawled up Dizzy's spine. She found herself glancing at the sword he's clutching; finally turning away from the cold stare of his eyes. Shiny white, almost like pure silver; she could picture the grim image of her blood staining the ivory-like blade in his hand. A foreshadowing, perhaps. His words still echoed within her mind. But, he doesn't look like the type of person who would be capable of doing what he just said. And yet, he spoke with solid conviction. She couldn't shake off the tension building up in her body. This person is really serious. He's really going to kill her if he deemed it necessary.

"I don't want to fight you."

That was the only response that she could think of.

"Hmph. Well, that makes two of us. This is why I should ask you not to resist."

Ky gripped his sword tighter.

"Surrender yourself peacefully, then I will guarantee that at least I can safely escort you back to headquarters.", he continued.

Dizzy was stunned. Back to headquarters? Why on earth is he even interested on her? Is it because of all those bounty hunters she defended herself from?

And instantly flashed before her eyes, the faces of all of those nameless ambitious drifters and vagabonds she had come across during the better part of her youth; all of them offered her the same thing: 'surrender or die'. It was all because of the bounty on her head; it's amazing how digits and numbers can sway the hearts of men. Confrontation was the last thing that she wanted to do, but 'surrendering' was just as unbearable. The forest around her evoked those bitter memories of constantly fighting for her life. A reprieve from all of that was all that she'd wanted. And her prayers seem to have been answered, now that she has May, Johnny, April and the others to lean on. She thought that at least after a few months or so with them, she would no longer be put through to that never-ending cycle of meaningless fighting. But she was wrong.

"You have a lot to answer for, Dizzy. You know that." He said.

"I…I can't…" she lowered her eyes.

"This is your final warning. Surrender or face the consequences."

…

_But…I don't want to do this anymore…_

…

He offered her the same choice again. She's tired of it. She doesn't want to fight anymore. Certainly not in front of her Grandparents. She wanted to cry. Why can't the whole world just leave her alone?

"I can't…" she muttered again.

There was no way that she would let that come to pass. But Ky suddenly raised his sword; once again pointing it to her face. Chivalry was already aside.

"Then, you leave me with no choice…"

His words were once again cold as ice. He had anticipated this response.

"No! Wait! I don't want to fight you!" she pleaded, taking a few steps back from him.

But he didn't even flinch. That harsh look from his eyes remained in him. Her plea couldn't penetrate his stonewall exterior, now renewed because of her refusal to his offer. Her breaths came even faster, and her heartbeat quickened even more. Defensively, Dizzy took another step back away from him.

All the melancholy that she was feeling awhile ago had suddenly disappeared. Her grief towards her Grandparents was made irrelevant, as Ky's sudden intrusion had effectively ruined the solemnity of her visit to their grave. Her eyes were once again fixated on his.

Those cold blue orbs of his could probably petrify any human being who gazed on them for too long. But there was something…different about his eyes. His sword was already poised to strike at her, but his eyes didn't seem to bear any signs of bloodlust. His eyes weren't those from a bounty hunter; the kind of person Dizzy had faced countless times. Nor from anyone she had ever met in her life. They were _very_ different. There was bravery, resolve and conviction in his eyes. As if he was… 'pure'. Was he speaking the truth? That he didn't come here to kill her? And that she was just giving him no choice?

_What are you doing!? Come on! Let's get him!_

Necro had suddenly blurted in her mind. Dizzy was caught off guard. She had let him in.

_No! I won't do it! Be quiet!_

_What are you talking about!? Let's get him now!_

_No! No! No!_

…

A split-second later back to reality, he had a point. Her life is still in danger. Necro continued to bid her with his raving urges. But Dizzy have had enough of them. She kept on trying to shut him out from her mind. Her body and soul was already weary of all the violence she was forced to cause to others; throughout her life. And she'll do everything to avoid this one. But the pounding in her chest is keeping her from expelling him from her thoughts. She's constantly being urged to face what is on hand. Her eyes are still fixated to the danger that is in front of her: Ky with his sword drawn, ready to take her life. And she must act. Her body is telling her to do it. And still her conscience keeps telling her not to lay a hand on him.

_If you won't do it…then I will!_

Necro ranted wildly in her mind.

Her eyes widened. Before she could pull herself together, she felt a sudden weight in her legs. In an instant, she was brought down to her knees. Her upper body soon followed suit. Dizzy wanted to yelp. She knows what's going to happen next. The only thing that she could do was to hold herself together; struggling to stand up. And it hurts…

"No…stop it!"

* * *

For some reason, her eyes are shut tight. She's gripping tightly the sleeves of her coat. And her entire body is trembling. He could faintly see sweat trailing down her left cheek; her voice squeaking as if in protest. Ky was totally clueless. The way she's holding her body like that, is she…restraining herself?

…

_What on earth?_

"Hey!" he called to her.

With that, Dizzy fell down even more; her legs completely brought down to the ground. Her arms were still wrapped around herself. She is gripping her sleeves tighter; their creases were becoming more wrinkled as she continued to dig her fingers deeper into the fabric. Her voice began to sound weak.

"No…please…"

He could hear her sob in between her breaths.

_Is she…in pain?_

Something is not right. What's wrong with her? Ky took a step forward; his sword still drawn just in case. But as his foot touched the ground beneath it, he felt something ominous gripping his body. He is stopped in his tracks in an instant.

"What the-"

A sudden chill crawled up his spine. For a moment, he was breathless. His legs felt numb; as if petrified by a viper's venom. He wanted to move, but his body wouldn't answer. He can feel cold sweat beginning to emerge from his arms and cheeks. His heartbeat became more erratic. What is this feeling?

"Dizzy?" Ky looked down at the young lady.

She was still on her knees, holding herself together. Gritting her teeth and sweating even more, there was definitely something wrong about her. There was something enveloping her, something strong. As if it emanated an aura. Something, evil. Ky could feel it.

But what's going on? Is it coming from her? He wanted to mutter another word, but his breath came short. He could hear her sharply taking in air, the same way as he is. The shiver in his spine was still there. He is totally confused right now. Or maybe he is feeling…fear? And it seems that he is right; as if there's something in his mind is beckoning him to run away. Dizzy is becoming more-

"Hi!"

A woman's voice called out. She sounded awfully familiar. Ky turned around.

"!!!"

A few yards away from him, shrouded by the shadow of the entire forest surrounding it, is a figure slouching beside a tall grey tree. Seemingly human in shape, it's hard to tell because of the dark shade enveloping it. The glow of the late afternoon sun illuminated the forest quite dimly, as only a few spots of light were able to pierce through the foliage and leaves of the trees. Still, they were enough to give Ky a rough impression about this figure he is seeing right now.

"Aww, a date? How cute!"

The figure spoke once more. It's clearly a woman.

"Who goes there?!" he shouted back.

With that, the shrouded figure moved; taking a few steps forward. Basking in the brighter light, that is the space Dizzy and Ky are occupying, this mysterious creature finally revealed itself.

"Surprised to see me, eh, officer?"

A woman draped in red leather, with a pointed hat and a pair of high-heeled boots. A mole in her cheek, and eyes that glisten strangely; black hair which is cut-short and a silver-ish guitar hanging from her shoulders. The aesthetics were enough to give Ky an instant flashback. He had met her before a couple of days ago, the same time he first met Dizzy; it was during a battle between this person and her. Because of her show of power and violence not so long ago, her face was imprinted to the young officer's mind. Her smile before was also the same smirk that she's giving to him right now. She clearly had the word 'mischief' strewn across her face. Her bewitching grin was at most, insulting.

…

_Oh? Are you gonna go up against 'God'?_

…

He could still recall her words well.

Finding her, this peculiar mystery woman, was also one of the reasons why Ky went to Berkshire. His objective was now accomplished. Still, he can't believe his eyes.

"You! Who are you?" Ky demanded.

"Oh, me?" the woman replied lightheartedly.

She took a few steps towards him. Dizzy was a few feet beside her.

"My name isn't important, little boy."

"What?"

"Hehehe. I'm not here for you…" she giggled

"What are you talking-"

Before Ky could mutter another word, his ears rang at the stringing sound of her guitar. So quick; he didn't even realize that she had strummed it in just an eyelash. And before he could comprehend what she had just done, a powerful force had suddenly smacked his stomach; sending him a few feet away from where he was standing. So strong, that his numb body was seemingly electrocuted back to life because of the impact. He gasped in pain, but only briefly, as his quick flight across the ground was brought to an abrupt end; his body slamming violently against a tree.

"Arghhh!!!!"

The pain was intense; proven by the dented and blown off bark of the tree. Ky struggled to stand up, but his legs failed him. Now, why on earth did she want to attack him just then? He struggled to his feet once again; try to regain his composure. He didn't expect to be attacked. He was so careless…

"Aww, did that hurt? I didn't went too far, did I?" the woman jeered at him.

"You…witch!" He spat back.

"Ugh, I don't like being called an old hag…"

A flurry of wind spiraled underneath her. Another strum of strings, another screech of sound and another force came gushing towards him. Ky could only stay frozen in place; eyes wide at the sight of the incoming torrent. He only had barely got up to his feet; an impact later, and he found himself slamming painfully against the tree again. He winced, but his voice became dull once more. The second attack had really hurt this time, and it was so quick that he didn't have time to yell. All of this in not more than a few seconds, and the young officer is suddenly flat on his belly, in pain and out cold. The red-clad woman smiled in satisfaction.

"Call me I-No."

* * *

_Don't struggle, Dizzy! You're only making it worse for yourself!_

Deep inside her mind, the battle is still raging on.

_No! I won't let you take over my body! _

For Dizzy, the mere mention of that scenario was almost as unbearable as the immediate danger that is in front of her. She knew what will happen if Necro would take control of things. She had already seen him when he is angry. This time she was fortunately quick enough to keep him from fully entering her mind; but perhaps only for so long. He's slowly getting aggressive. Undine, Dizzy's other familiar, could not help her. All the while, Necro's angry urges have drowned out her voice. It wouldn't be long until their master finally breaks apart. Of course, Necro doesn't seem to care.

Dizzy's eyes were still shut tight, almost as much as the rest of her body senses. Her arms were still wrapped around herself and sweat continued to pore in her porcelain skin. Her entire consciousness is closed to the whole world right now; totally oblivious to what had just happened to Ky. She doesn't know of the newcomer standing just a few feet away from her. All the while, she's so engrossed in preventing Necro from overpowering her mind.

But then a faint breeze flowed under her chin. It was a bit humid, cold and dusty. It was odd. The breeze got her attention easily. Dizzy instantly found herself shifting her thoughts away from the terrible convulsions going on in her mind and to this soft gust of wind. It touched her skin over and over. As if it was spiraling. What on earth is this? Her eyes suddenly shut wide open. And her ears came to life at the sound of a woman's voice.

"Call me I-No."

The voice was somewhat amicable, but clearly sounded heartless. Awfully familiar as well. Unconsciously, she mustered all of her willpower to open her eyes. She looked up; and she was surprised to see a different person standing in front of her. The police officer was gone.

"!!!"

Dizzy gasped. The afternoon sun had masked this figure into a silhouette basking in the sun. The pointed hat instantly gave this person away to her. The one wearing it turned around. It was a woman. And she had heard her.

"Oh, hello there, Dizzy!" she smiled devilishly.

"Y…You! What are you-"

Her eyes had glanced away slightly, and was appalled at what she saw just a few feet away from her. The young officer who had confronted her just a while ago was now lying face down on the dirt, his sword now loose from his hand, his body seemed lifeless. Behind him is a large tree with a sizeable chunk of its bark blown off. The ground was strewn of scrapes and overturned stones; telltale signs of a fight that had just happened.

"You're finally awake I see!" I-No called her.

Dizzy was shocked. All the while she didn't hear any commotions. Her mind had closed itself from the world outside very effectively. If only Necro didn't…

"Oh are you worried about him?"

"What did you do to him?!" Dizzy demanded.

"Nothing that can kill him. Relax, he's still alive. He was just in the way…" I-No replied.

"How could you-"

"Ugh, let's not talk about him, shall we?"

I-No took a few steps toward her. All the while, the young Gear could not move. Her body was still reeling from the mental struggle she had just been through. She wanted to get away from her. She knows what does this woman intend to do. Two days isn't too long a time to easily forget about what happened between her and this stranger.

"You still owe me a few cuts on your beautiful skin, little girl..."

"Huh? What do you-"

I-No cut her words short with a strum from her guitar. The instrument resonated once more in that instant. It shrieked and screeched loudly in a high pitch. Soon it was followed by ravaging torrent of force; coming straight towards Dizzy. So quick, she wasn't able to react in time. The attack collided with her body, sweeping her away from her feet, painfully tearing apart parts of her coat as she's blown back by a few feet.

"Kyaaahhhh!!!"

The solid ground broke her fall. Déjà vu; this also happened to her a couple of days ago. Wincing in pain, she tried to stand up. She could see the woman smiling back at her. Insulting, as always. Somehow, she found the strength to speak.

"Why…why do you keep doing this to me you-"

"Witch?" she spoke back. "Ugh, I really have to introduce myself to you kids, do I?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she took a few steps more.

"Very well. My name is I-No…"

"I-No?"

So, it was her voice that Dizzy had heard a while ago. She was referring to her name.

"What? Don't tell me you're fucking deaf!" I-No sounded annoyed.

"You…I…"

…

…

_I-No…I-No…_

Something ominous is gripping Dizzy's body. She can't escape it. She can recall hearing that name not so long ago. But where? And why is it that it feels like something stirs in her stomach every-time she takes notice of that name? Has she met her before?

"Or…" I-No smirked maliciously "…maybe, you've heard about me, haven't you?"

"I…I…" Dizzy wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"You did! Hah! I guess you and I have something in common after all!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Hahahaha! So, you don't know just how important you are to this world, huh?! And to Him!?"

…

_Him? Who's 'Him' ?_

For some reason, Dizzy seems to recognize the person she's referring to. She just couldn't put her finger to it. Evocative, ominous…

…

"Hell, you're so important, that I can't believe He wants me to kill you for your own good!"

"What did you say?!" She was taken aback.

"Ugh. Kids these days are really…" I-No mumbled "…why the fuck do you think I'm here?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you know? I am here to play a sonata for you!"

"Eh?"

I-No held her guitar in her arms.

"A Fortissimo to the Limit…to be exact." She replied with a deceitful smile.

In an instant, she quickly fiddled her fingers in the strings of her instrument. Every pluck was followed by a screeching, resonating tune. Then her fingers fiddled faster, building up a melody. Note after note merged together. Her strumming begins to get more frantic. I-No smiles in satisfaction; she buckles her head as she gets absorbed playing her guitar wildly. Nostalgic, Dizzy thinks; it was the same melody that had almost killed her two days ago. Her body is numb; still weakened by the previous attack. She couldn't move.

She could only stay in her place, despite Necro's protests.

_Move, Dizzy! Let's get her!!!_

_..._

…

_I…I can't…my body is…_

…

…

She wanted to move. Her body doesn't. She doesn't like to admit it, but Dizzy wants to fight back. Frustrating. So rare that the she and Necro would come in terms with each other. Another hindrance, only this time it is the body that couldn't take it anymore. So many nuisances, even Necro would have enough.

_Damn! To hell with this!!!_

_Huh? Necro... what are you-_

Dizzy's voice was silenced in that instant. The limp on her legs suddenly resurfaced, more forcibly this time. So unusual, and so unexpected. Her weakened body could not resist. She could feel a disturbing rustling at her back. Her head began to heave very painfully. Excruciation began to grip her entire body.

_No! Necro! No!_

Soon her black wing began to burst out from her overcoat, tearing one side of the back of her denim garment and sending fabric flying all over the ground. Dizzy shot her eyes opened, but she could no longer yelp. Her body was very weak, and even her willpower could no longer save her. Her voice was drowned out by Necro's immense power. Soon, her wing began to flail strongly. In an instant, it began to cover her entire body.

_No! No! No! _

She could only protest in her mind. Her legs were soon enveloped in a pitch black sheet. Then her knees. Then her hips. Soon her chest followed suit. Wrapping her body in a grizzly torrent of power made apparent by the black feathers swirling around her. Her face was no more. Her arms, her legs, her coat, her hair. They were all consumed by the blackness. A pair of blood red eyes emerged from the depths of this blackness. I-No caught sight of them in an instant.

"What the f-"

She stopped fiddling her instrument. The screeching melody was brought to an abrupt end, as the musician ceased and be struck with awe and disbelief. Amidst the swirling feathers, in front of her was a hooded figure, wearing a cape draped around its chest, human skin that seemed to be dark green in shade. A pair of crimson orbs shot wide open. I-No could not believe at what she's seeing. And yet, all she could think of doing is to smile and laugh. At long last…

"Ha! Hahahaha! Finally! You've finally shown your true self! Hahahaha!"

The hooded figure was silent. The hooded figure was still. So hard to believe; the hooded figure is actually Dizzy. Possessed.

"You piece of trash…"

The hooded figure began to speak. It was no longer a girl's voice who was talking. It was deep, echoing, and mannish. Growling. As if from a man. Worse yet, as if from a monster.

"Huh? What did you say?" I-No playfully gestured her hand to her ear.

"YOU PIECE OF TRASH!!!" the figure yowled back.

The ground began to shake violently. From out of nowhere, a bow suddenly materialized in his hand. I-No was taken aback. She could feel her legs becoming numb. This monster had trapped her in an invisible barrier. She couldn't move.

"Shit!" she cursed.

She stared back at the hooded man. He brought up his arms and began to take aim with his bow. Like a hunter. He's aiming right at her.

"So, this is how you're gonna say hello!?"

"SHUT UP, YOU WRETCH!!!"

Orbs of light began to form around the bow. They swirled and circled closely together. Soon they merged. Afterwards, a trio of fiery arrows materialized. I-No had already anticipated this from Dizzy. Her expectations were correct.

"Hahahaha! You sure are scary! For a girl!!!"

There was no fear. I-No smirked. This monster doesn't know that he's doing her a favour. A favour for everyone, to be exact. She had succeeded in revealing Dizzy's true power. Now all is set.

…

That Man and Raven. They would surely be pleased at her achievement today.

…

Ky Kiske. Now it's up to that boy to be the _catalyst._ These plans still don't make any sense. But only That Man and his servants things are becoming so interesting.I-No could only want to jump for joy know that she's getting all that she has wanted. Excitement.

"Come on! Give it your best shot! Don't miss! Hahahaha!!!" She opened her arms and jeered at the figure in front of her.

"DIE YOU PATHETIC WORM!!!"

The arrows were let loose, they screeched towards their target. A bright flash of light soon followed, muting all sounds for anyone to hear.

* * *

His thoughts drifted about home; his place in the other side of Champs-Élysées, heavenly white, with Rococo paintings and furniture neatly arranged. Paris isn't really a long way from England. He liked to picture himself sitting leisurely beside his office desk, sipping a warm cup of cider, while glancing at the lavenders and dandelions outside; which are basking in the morning sun. Peace in the world, and peace of mind; if only he had the time and the heart to have some of those in his life. Surprisingly enough, sometimes he wished that he didn't become a police officer in the first place.

He continued to indulge himself in these drifting thoughts. Looking out through the window of his room, he can faintly see that the grass is dotted with morning dew, swaying peacefully under the breeze. The grass was a bit damp. The grass was sprinkled with small granules of dirt. The grass was already at the edge of his mouth. The grass was… the grass was…

…

"Ugh…"

The grass was tingling the edges of his lips.

Ky slowly opened his eyes. His vision still hazy, but it didn't take long for everything to slide into focus. The light that greeted him was faint. It was already dusk. He spat out the granules of dirt and gravel that were in his mouth; he had been laying face-down for quite a while. Everything in his mind was still shaky, but he tried to pull himself together. Slowly, he began to stand up on his feet. His thoughts about home were nothing more than a brief and fleeting dream. He wondered why he dozed off.

But then pain suddenly hit his stomach. It dawned to him in an instant.

"Arghh!"

He is hurt. The attack from that 'witch' earlier. The pain was manageable, though. He held himself upright, wondering 'where on earth is she?' His coherence with everything now fully returned, he began to turn his head from side to side. Odd. The woman with the pointed hat was nowhere to be found. What came to his eyes were the shifting shadows of the forest, dust that were kicked off, and grates along the ground. Only a motionless figure, draped in black, with flowing strands of lavender lay a few feet in front of him. Feathers were everywhere.

"D…Dizzy?"

It was easy to recognize her. He called her, but she didn't respond. Something is wrong.

"Dizzy!"

Ky hurried to her side, trying to manage the pain in his body by clutching his stomach. He cautiously approached the motionless girl lying flat on her back, and he rested her nape in the palm of his hand. Her wings had emerged from the confines of her overcoat. Ky stroke her cheek searching for a sign of life.

"Hey! Dizzy! Hey!" He shook her.

There was no response. She was like a lifeless mannequin; her eyes were closed, her porcelain skin was pale. Ky touched her pulse. She was still alive. Her breaths were so faint that they were almost inexistent. Not to mention that her coat was torn to shreds, exposing her undershirt which was stained with dirt and sweat smudged together. Obviously she was unconscious. Something bad had definitely happened. The grimace left in her face further attests to that. Knowing that the red-clad woman was nowhere to be found it was so easy for Ky to suspect her as the culprit behind this.

_That harlot!_

The sun was slowly creeping back into the silhouette of the clouds. It was almost nighttime. The shadows of the forest were becoming darker; shades from the branches of the trees seem to yawn as they sway under the early evening breeze. Such an ungodly place. He should contact Bernard about what had just happened. He should better get going.

…

…

_But I can't leave this one behind._

…

She's out cold. In need of help. There is only thing a police officer should do.

"It's getting dark. I have to get her to a safe place." Ky said to himself.

Fugitive or not, he couldn't bring himself to leave someone behind in this ghastly forest. Unwittingly, he found himself scooping up her frail body in his arms. He winced as he struggled to carry her, as the pain in his gut was still there. Her wings had also made it difficult for him to hoist her in his arms; white feathers only inches away from irritating his nose. But it didn't matter to him. He had to hurry. There was barely any sunlight left to guide him through. He headed down the dirt road out of the forest, his eyes fixated to the trail his legs are taking him to. What lay ahead was darkness, unknowing and unknown. Ky had all night to find his way through the forest.

Only two wooden crosses remain. A breeze swept through the ground, bidding their daughter farewell…

//

* * *

**Notes:**

- _Champs-Élysées _is one of the most prestigious avenues in Paris, France; home of the Place de l'Étoile, where the Arc de Triomphe is located.

- "What lay ahead was darkness, unknowing and unknown" is a homage to the famous Japanese writer Ryunosuke Akutagawa ("Rashomon")


	10. Situation Reports

Hello again. Sorry for the late update, been having a lot'o exams, term papers and what not. But yeah, I've pulled through. Semester's about to end back here, so at that means I'll have more time to keep on writing.

* * *

**Situation Reports**

* * *

_Four days later. Old Quarter Ruins, Rouen, France… _

It's been their habit to constantly move from place to place. Luck seems to be on their side for the whole time, because so much time has already passed and yet Frederick seems to be lax in keeping tabs on them. But knowing him, he probably doesn't care anyway; or maybe he doesn't know a thing that's been going on over this past few days. Four days of peace, four days of not having to worry about Sol Badguy…

…

…

"Remarkable…", the hooded man spoke faintly.

…

It was still dawn, barely morning as usual. Shifting shadows, crumbly old walls, scrapes of paint peelings and the musky scent of aging concrete was the aroma of the four-cornered , the sound of footsteps resonated across the hall. Then two silhouettes entered. One hand shut the door shut behind; the metallic cranking gave off the fact that it was now locked. That was barely thirty seconds ago.

"You still sense it. Don't you, Raven?" the hooded man continued.

"Yes, your Holiness."

…

They stood behind the shade of the aging wall. Clandestine and sly. This is their way of doing things: to act behind the scenes. Even though the chances of them being discovered by anyone in this part of the Ruins are very, very slim, they prefer to talk about matters of great consequence in complete seclusion. But it's a wonder why do they prefer to mingle their shadows with the common folks of the world, knowing that these two do not want to be discovered.

Raven knew what his master was referring to. It was the aura, four days old; it was ominous and lasting. What they had felt four days ago, which they believe was a few hundred miles away from them, give or take, was still emanating. It is an aura that only true practitioners of magic could even sense. They aren't quite certain if it is a leftover from a sudden surge of energy that would soon dissipate or an explosion of some sorts. But they knew where did it come from.

"I must say that I am still amazed just how much Dizzy's power has grown in a short time span."

The Child of Light and Darkness is never short of intriguing surprises.

"Yes sir, but I knew I-No couldn't be trusted." Raven grumbled. "She went after Dizzy head-on…"

Applying the basic principles of logic, it would seem that it was because of the intrusion of the former that brought about the surge of energy from the latter. It is only I-No who can _agitate _people like that. The aura is still very apparent to feel. Must have been quite an encounter, even if it was brief. Images of I-No brashly starting up a fight with Dizzy came to mind.

"She's so full of herself. Typical of her, sometimes…" the hooded man spoke.

"And to think she follows you out of interest alone…" commented the subordinate. "With respect, sir, but I think you should consider being more cautious around her."

Raven had always been at discord with I-No, whether bluntly or subtly expressed. The opposite sides of a coin need not necessarily be at peace with each other in the first place.

"I know how you feel. But I prefer to let her be." His master replied. "The commotion she has caused can still be salvaged anyway."

The hooded man peered outside the window; his eyes greeted by the dark blanket of dawn covering the sky and a few lights from distant households. The rays of the sun are peeking from the distance, giving the mountains and their trees a faint yellow silhouette. Thanks to this light, it easy to see the two enormous airships hovering above the mountains. Like weird looking potatoes they say, they are there nonetheless. Blinking lights made it apparent that they are from the International Police.

IPF traffic has increased steadily since that day. Word about bounty-hunters romping down the British countryside is unsettling; Dizzy's absent-minded show of power seemed to arouse the suspicions from the neighboring villages of a Gear gone rogue and this has gotten the attention of many vagabonds and adventurers. Also, I-No's little rampage on the private companies had definitely thrown the IPF off-balance as planned. Police units are now securing various salvage dumps and industrial centers across the coast of the Isles and the mainland, but they're spread too thin. And there is still the rumors circulating within their ranks that Captain Ky Kiske missing in action this past four days now. It's not just a commotion, really. No doubt, everybody is getting paranoid now and they will be sure to lower their guards. What I-No has done could have actually been a blessing in disguise.

"I suppose you are right, sir. But the attention that was garnered because of this is just-"

"Don't worry too much, Raven. So long as Mr. Kiske is still alive, we can still accomplish our goal…"

Raven couldn't help but agree with his master; the latter knows better anyway.

"Indeed, your Holiness."

The hooded man peered outside again. Soon, from the distance, the sun's rays began to stretch and clutch the clouds. It was almost morning. Below the Ruins, a few people began to emerge from their homes and shanties, ready to begin their daily routines as usual. Such simpletons; they couldn't grasp just what on earth is in store for all of them. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes lie observant. The people have no idea of the things that may come…

…

…

"Ky and Dizzy. What a powder-keg these two would become…" he muttered.

"I-No had said that the boy is the perfect catalyst." Raven said. "I actually expected him to bring Dizzy back to the IPF…"

News travels fast for Raven and his master, even though they weren't there to witness the escapade of it all.

"…but I was surprised that he was actually eager to pursue what's otherwise."

That is, it was to take the young Gear to a safe place after her encounter with I-No. Normally, a staunch and uncompromising IPF officer like Ky would have considered bringing any fugitive to a precinct; standard operating procedures and all. Knowing Ky's naïve view of justice and stubborn sense of duty, he could have just called for back-up after his encounter with I-No. But why is it that he took Dizzy instead, who used to be one of the most feared persons to have ever existed, and sheltered her somewhere when he could have just incarcerated her and done 'an excellent contribution' to mankind?

"Yes. I do find that interesting."

"If that is the case, sir, then I guess I-No is right about him…" Raven begrudgingly spoke.

Now that the facts are laid down, the two men should now plan their next move. A powerful Gear together with a not-so-predictable-after-all pawn would make for a remarkable spectacle, albeit one that could prove to be…uncontrollable if not everything would fall into place.

"I would like to see how things would unfold. In the meantime, we will refrain from getting directly involved."

"As you wish, sir. But what about I-No?" Raven asked.

"She is free to do as she wishes. Now that I know what Dizzy is truly capable of doing, I am confident that whatever I-No does wouldn't jeopardize our plan."

She's probably locked herself up in a room, licking her wounds. Maybe literally, knowing her…

"So be it, your Holiness."

They still have matters to attend to. From the four walls of aging concrete, they would plan their next few steps.

…

…

"It wouldn't be long sir. The situation in the Backyard is becoming more serious."

…

…

The hooded man concurred.

"Hmph…Aria... it seems she's about to get tired of waiting…"

* * *

_At the same time. The Mayship, Bridge. 10,000 feet above the Channel._

A man draped in black leather and tinted sunglasses lay slouching near the navigator's post; his thumb under his chin, his eyes seemed inattentive. His silence was deafening. June, the ship's navigator, couldn't help but look over her shoulder and glance at this man at her left. Johnny. He looks deathly worried. He has been like that for four days. No kidding. Behind the lively expression on her face, June feels the same thing. Everyone does: Dizzy hasn't returned yet from her day-off.

"Are you sure we are headed the right way?"

Something's wrong. But how come something could go wrong? She's the most powerful fighter that the crew has and there's no way she's going to let herself be taken down by thugs or bounty-hunters. Or by cops. Or maybe even by perverts. But to think that Dizzy would go on missing like that. It's unthinkable. Then again, who else wants to take her? There's nobody else in the list of "bad people" whom she should be worried about.

"Hey."

Or is Dizzy hiding something from the crew? What did she want in that village anyway? Did she have some loose ends to take care of? And why did she even want to go alone? She could have just gone with April and-

"Hey, June!"

"Oh! Uh…what?" June stammered.

Her chain of thought was broken by a voice. The young girl turned around, only to see April with a frown on her brows; the helm is still clutched in her hands. The pilot gave herself a mental sigh. Her navigator had been spacing out again.

"I said are you sure we are heading in the right way?"

"Oh…uh…yeah…I guess…"

"Ugh. Come on! Are you sure?"

June fiddled with her sextant again; her hands slightly shaking. She's positive that she's right. The sun's almost fully risen, but at this altitude there are still stars strewn about in the sky, so navigation using her apparatus wouldn't be a problem. But it's just that her mind is occupied with other thoughts. She couldn't think clearly as much as she wanted to. April could clearly see an expression of worry behind the lavender tresses of this girl's hair. With a navigator like that…

"W-Well, by my calculations, we are on course. Bank north, two degrees starboard..." June quivered.

…

…

The pilot sighed.

"We're going to be screwed if you're wrong…"

…

…

Again. It has already been four days. Something definitely went wrong. Johnny has been sending scouting parties since the other day to find any trace of Dizzy. It's only natural for them to get worried. A sudden beeping sound rang inside the Bridge. It is the comm-receiver. It's probably May down at the hangar bay.

"Sir?" June asked her Captain.

She dared to look at the man in black slouching in his seat. It's been like-

"I'll get it." He muttered.

With that, Johnny removed himself from his place; went towards the navigation panel with a stern posture and tightly-gripping fists. June lay silent; she and her crewmates haven't seen this kind of serious demeanor from him much. Only recently, given the situation they have on their hands right now. He toggled the switch to activate the receiver, and then began to speak with a burly voice.

"May?"

"Y-Yes…Johnny…We're almost finished prepping up our ships. We just need to make minor repairs on-"

Her childish voice was a bit marred by radio static.

"How long?" he cut in.

"Uh…umm…a-about three minutes, Captain." She stuttered.

"Move out as soon as you're done. Split into three groups of two. Make sure July is in command of the third, and Augus would take charge of the second."

"Aye, aye…Johnny." May softly replied.

"I want a thorough sweep of your assigned areas. In case of any trouble, return to the ship immediately. Otherwise, don't stop looking for her. Clear?"

"Yes…Johnny."

With that, he flicked the switch to turn off the receiver, then made his way back to his seat. Once again he draped his coat over the back rest of his chair. His chin once again held by the tip of his thumb, his eyes unusually glaring into nothingness once more. His hands lay stiff much like his body. Deep in thought. Deafening silence. June took a deep breath. It's better not to disturb him. Only the sound of the engines' mechanical purr resonated around them.

…

…

…

* * *

The silence entertains winding chains of thoughts. Johnny's mind is filled with them.

_Where is she? What the hell happened to her?! Was she held up? Is she sick? _

It's easy to fear for the worst.

_Dammit, I should've sent April with her…_

So far, the search for any faint trace of Dizzy had been fruitless. She wasn't in Berkshire when the first search team started there. Nor was she in the surrounding areas. And as much as they would want to have a follow-up, the IPF had already arrived, quite unusually. Wonderful timing. Why would they send their men over there right now? Perhaps they were there in search of pirates? Or maybe they're there for those attacks on the private companies? No matter. Everyone has their own worries to take care of.

Johnny couldn't get out of his mind the terrible stir of emotions he felt when April returned to the Mayship days ago, bringing the awful news that Dizzy's missing. Regret, worry and that sickening feeling of dread. He felt like a parent who had just failed in his solemn pledge to protect her from harm. He wondered where he went wrong.

Just what on earth went on with her this time? Johnny is certain that something has not been quite right about her recently. That day when he sent Dizzy on an errand, the one when she later returned a little dirtied, he knew that she had gotten into a little trouble. Of course she would not readily admit this to him, knowing this girl and all. She may have feared for the crew's concern for her, which might cause them to act too impulsively if they found out she got held up. But somehow, Johnny is sure that she is hiding something. Something so serious for her to disappear for.

Would he fear for the worst? There is this ebb in his heart that tells him someone is after Dizzy, and that's why she's gone. Bandits, bounty-hunters, maybe even the IPF?

"Those rotten bastards…" Johnny muttered.

June turned around when he spoke; then glancing away from him almost immediately.

…

_Why can't the whole world just leave her alone? Don't they know who she really is?_

_Just what do they want from her?!_

_Don't they know that all they're just doing is putting a little girl's life in needless danger?_

…

It's easy to curse when you're upset. But Johnny just couldn't fathom why some people would go to great lengths when it comes to her. It's just unfair. Her village abandoned her, strangers she'd never met hate and fear her for no reason, everybody else condemn her for crimes she never committed. Then there are hate-mongers… these images and thoughts in his head aren't easy to stomach. Johnny feels like he had finally experienced all kinds of 'worst' people in his lifetime.

He feels so terrible. It's been a long time since he had felt this hopelessness.

"Captain?"

He has to find Dizzy, no matter what.

"Captain? Are you-"

"What is it, April?"

"I…uh…we're receiving a transmission. On the radio…sir."

"Really?"

"It's on a high frequency, must be from-"

Johnny stood up from his seat once more and made his way towards the two girls. April and June could only stand still at his presence. Once again, they are almost definitely sure that this is the first time they felt this coldness emanating from him. Fear and dread. He walked as if he is already devoid of all joy and merrymaking. That stern expression of his face, they are quite sure that Johnny's eyes would look cold if only he'd removed his sunglasses. He made his way to the console, and turned his hand to the receiver. He cleared his throat, and spoke out once more in a burly voice.

…

…

…

"President Gabriel, is that you?" he asked.

The girls around him widened their eyes in shock. Gasps came out from their mouths.

* * *

_At the same time, somewhere in what used to be the Old Town._

One of the many privileges that officers of the IPF have is the right to have proper lodgings if their assignment would bring them to a distant nation or village; typically places where the comforts of the civilized world are not plentiful. If not, well there's always the airship to call home. But in the case of Ky, he was somehow able to get an accommodation at a quaint hotel. A Victorian-like living space that he can call his own for at least a few weeks; clearly bargained for him by the higher-ups of the IPF.

It has been four days now, though. Only the man in Ky's stead is left in the room. A middle-aged man is becoming worried. He sat up straight beside the windows. His fingers rested beside the comm-receiver. And a voice is talking to him through the small device. It's the IPF chief.

"Yes, sir. There's still hasn't been any word from him." Bernard answered.

"Are you sure? No calls, no news…not even a letter?" the Chief asked.

"Yes, sir. Still nothing."

From the other end of the small device, he could hear the Chief give out a deep sigh. Disappointment or worry, it's only natural for him to have this stir of emotions. Current events are a bit disorienting. The IPF have received numerous reports of bounty-hunter gatherings up and down the British Isles, as well as in the mainland across the Channel. Not that these people would actually be eager to start some sort of trouble, but the local populace are becoming erratic. Attacks on the private companies, and now this? Nobody knows exactly what on earth is going on. A catalyst for chaos.

_Somebody has to keep them in check._

That's probably what Ky Kiske would say. But the master is not around. Bernard could only hypothesize, using the bits of much advanced police thinking he had learned from him. Still, the recent deployment of IPF units is a bit troubling. A taste of things to come, hopefully not. Pandemonium is almost imminent. Word on the street is that a rogue gear has gone loose in Berkshire…

"Hmph. Bernard I think you know the kind of situation that we have on our hands right now."

"Yes sir." He replied politely.

"One of our top officers is missing, and now we have our hands full with all of this that's happening in the mainland…"

"I couldn't agree more, sir."

Bernard peered outside the window. Several police officers are in the hotel premises, guarding the perimeter and checking their equipment. They are to be deployed to the outer regions of the Old Town to increase security there. Standard operating procedure and everything, it's almost as if they're going to war.

"…not to mention the things that are going on over there." The Chief continued.

"Yes sir."

…

…

"Do you think that Captain Kiske's investigation in Berkshire has something to do with all this?" the Chief asked.

"Sir?"

…

"Ugh. Never mind that I asked that…"

…

…

Bernard could hear the Chief sigh again. Long pauses and his worried tone indicate that he's under stress. A few sips of chamomile would probably do something about that. Then again, everybody's hands are full.

"Just make sure, Bernard, that if something comes up… anything…let me know."

"Yes sir. I will."

"If there's word from him, make sure to relay them to me immediately, are we clear?"

"Yes sir…Crystal clear, sir."

A beep resounded in the receiver. The conversation was over. With that, Bernard turned off the device, got up from his seat and walked away. His feet led him to Ky's desk; unread letters and memoranda were scattered across the pinewood table. Paperwork has increased steadily since he had left. As much as everyone would like to worry about the Captain, Bernard instead began to tidy up things. There's still work to do. Unfazed by the tension brewing outside of the hotel room, he browsed through the papers.

…

_Official reports... Letters from associates... Personal notes..._

…

…

"What a mess. These people sure are demanding…" Bernard said to himself.

Ky would have a lot of things to deal with when he comes back, but Bernard would shoulder the responsibility of doing desk-jobs in the meantime. That is if the Captain ever comes back. The best that the middle-aged man could do is to at least arrange them accordingly. He fumbled over them and set them on top of a tray, trying not to read them as much as his eyes would tempt him to. There are things that are best left in ignorance and unknowing. What Ky has been doing since four days ago is an official investigation, and nobody would want to interfere with-

!!!

A paper slipped his hand and fell on the floor.

"Ugh…clumsy me."

Bernard picked it up and set it on top of the table…

…

…

"Hmm?" he muttered.

…

'Confirmed Alive!', a handwritten note on the paper exclaimed in red ink. The rest were obviously type-written.

'_Description_: Humanoid Gear, Commander-type (unconfirmed as of yet). Girl with dark lavender hair, wings, and a reptilian tail. Reddish eyes. Seems to be in early 20's. Most likely a powerful practitioner of magic according to testimonies. Previous whereabouts are uncertain due to conflicting/unreliable eye-witness accounts. Listed in the UN's 'Most Wanted' as of this printing; 500,000 World Dollar reward slated for her death (?)'

'_Criminal History_: Various cases of assault, resulting to multiple serious physical injuries. Refer to Archives for more details.'

The words that followed it were handwritten by Ky.

'Conviction to aforementioned cases is questionable because of conflicting/unreliable eye-witness accounts and victims' testimonies.'

_Assessment_: Subject's motives are unknown. Reason for assault may purely be because of self-defense. However, subject's possible Commander-type classification supersedes all IPF priorities. Extreme discretion is advised, should confrontation prove unavoidable.'

…

…

Something caught Bernard's eye.

'_Update_: Subject confirmed dead. Eliminated by a 'Jam Kuradoberi', Chinese, a bounty-hunter (?).'

…

…

That last part of the paper had a long black dash across it. The report was at least a few weeks old. And that black dash seems to have been made no more than five days ago. 'Subject's reported death may have been falsified!' it exclaimed 'Currently pending follow-up'. This paper must be part of Ky-sama's investigation. He's clearly making-

"Ugh! What am I doing!?"

Bernard's eyes had betrayed him. He immediately turned his head away from the paper and quickly set it on the tray. His hands and forehead sweated a little, now knowing that he had just set his eyes on some highly classified information that only his master should know about.

_I didn't see anything… I didn't see anything… I didn't see anything…_

He chanted mentally on his head; walking away from the desk absent-mindedly, eyes closed.

…

…

…

_A Commander-type Gear? Confirmed alive?! Is Ky-sama really sure?_

For someone who went through the Crusades, the mere idea of that particular type of Gear on the loose is troubling. But to actually know that the IPF, not to mention the master himself, is not keeping tabs on a new, clear and present danger all along makes it even worse. Perhaps it is true? That Ky's investigation and that rumor of a rogue Gear, and all this panic going on in the continent recently are all connected to one another?

A beep sounded from the comm-receiver. Instantly, Bernard went back to it and answered it, pressing the button, and then clearing his voice.

"Yes?"

…

…

"Bernard? Bernard can you hear me?" A young man's voice replied.

It sounded way too familiar.

"Ky-sama? Sir? Sir, is that you?"

//


	11. A Lion Sleeping With The Lamb

**"A Lion Sleeping With The Lamb"**

**

* * *

  
**

_At the same time, IPF safe house, West of the London Region… _

…

…

"Thank God! It's…static…Where *_static_* earth are *_static_* sir?"

"No, no. Bernard, I can't hear you well, you need to slow down."

…

…

A small church steeple, overcome with moss and weeds, basks under the morning sun; a structure of antiquity dating back to the 12th Century. Remnants of bricks and stone are strewn about; all aged and dark. Faint voices could be heard from within.

"I should…*_static_*…Chief! He's…*_static_* about… *_static_*…" Bernard continued.

Bad reception. The wiring's all messed up again. Ky could only mumble at himself with disappointment. He should definitely get his hands on a replacement device. He's getting tired of trying to fix the intercom in vain. The slightly dimly lit room, surrounded by walls made from old stones, didn't help either. Frustration mounting, but he kept his cool.

"Bernard just… just calm down, alright?" Ky insisted, softly.

On the other side of the line, the voice of the middle-aged man was garbled and gasping; worsened by the disturbance done by background radio static. Much of his words were incomprehensible. Just great. Bernard must have been very much surprised and disoriented to finally hear from the young master after four days, hence his stuttering speech. Surely he's been deathly worried about him. But as much as Ky would want to appreciate his old friend's sentiments, he must get his message through. The intercom's messed up, and the batteries are running very low. He really needs to return to friendly territory as soon as possible. He adjusted the frequency once more, twisting wires and knobs. Praying that this would do the trick; actually he has no idea what he's doing...

…

…

"Yes sir…yes sir…" Bernard took deep breaths between his words. "Forgive me sir…"

The voice was clear this time. It worked! Ky gave out a sigh of relief. A mental pat in the back. And to think that he doesn't even have any formal training with communications devices. He hopes that this time, this thing would finally hold out. Now, he's definitely convinced that he would never go out in the field with a very limited knowledge about Old Tech electronics ever again. He needs a specialist who'll teach him from here on. He made a mental note about requisitioning for one when he comes back to headquarters.

"B-But sir where have you been? You should definitely-"

"Yes. I know. Listen. Just tell the Chief that I am alright and I need extraction immediately. Tell him that I have… 'something' very important that he should see. Clear?"

"Yes sir. Of course, but-"

"Are you sure you have the coordinates that I have sent you?" Ky cut in.

"Y-Yes sir. I'll arrange for an airship right away."

The young captain took a sigh of relief. Doing the math, he'd say that the airship would arrive a couple of hours from now, or maybe even sooner. No kidding, since for the past four days, Ky had been seeing an increase in IPF activity; lots of blue airships going about according to the intercom. He wasn't able to contact anybody because his device broke down. But with that taken care of, there's bound to be some sort of transport available for Bernard to requisition for. Though Ky hasn't seen any friendly airships or patrols come directly by his way yet, it's probably just a matter of time. He'll get out of this place soon enough.

Now that it's mentioned, he actually has no idea why there's a lot of IPF activity going on recently. He has been hearing word from distant villages of "bounty hunters moving about" the countryside. To the trained policeman's mind, this rumor is worth a probe. He still has an investigation underway; perhaps these "bounty hunters" could be linked to those attacks on the private companies? But things have gotten awry since that… day.

As much as he would want to continue his current progress, now he can't even go about doing his job because he needs to keep an eye on-

"But what have you've been doing anyway sir?"

"H-Huh?" Ky stuttered.

Ky had let his guard down for a bit. He's been trying to avoid that question, but it appears that Bernard was so woefully concerned to finally sneak it in. Still there's no time to explain. He has to make his answer short.

"Where have you-"

"It's…It's a long story…" he replied. "I'll tell you once I get there."

"Yes, sir."

…

…

"Okay." Ky spoke once more. "Wish me luck, old friend."

With that, he turned off the device. A deep breath. Hopefully, Bernard would come through. Though that's wishful thinking at best in Ky's part actually. Did he give a right answer? He hopes so. Still, part of him insists that he would have to get a little sketchy. His friend might have been too overwhelmed because of their conversation. He would probably misinterpret bits of the message Ky had just sent him, then the airship that's supposed to finally fetch him from this place would be directed to somewhere else. 'It's a long story', what an excuse…

A sense of guilt overcame him. Actually, he doesn't know how he would explain himself to his old companion, let alone to his colleagues. What he had been doing for the past four days were not as dramatic nor as intriguing as what people would normally expect from him. How he got here to this safe house was actually against IPF regulations and standard operating procedures. All he did was just barge in, and not call local officers for coordination. He's lucky; nobody was inside when he got here a few days ago.

"Ugh…The Chief will kill me if he finds out what am I doing here." Ky sighed to himself.

But it's not that he had much choice in the matter. He needed to get 'her' to a safe place, and this church steeple was the nearest one that Ky could think of. Looking over to his side, a body wrapped in sheepskin blanket; lying at a bench right next to him. A young woman with eyes shut tight, a pale complexion in her face, mouth half-opened and her chest heaving up and down, her head resting in a pillow. Her dark lavender banks sway each time she exhales faintly. "Dizzy". She had been asleep for the past four days.

Actually, more like in a coma; everything about this girl is strange. First he encounters her being pummeled by a red-clad witch almost a week ago, then he comes across with her in Berkshire; dressed as a foreigner. And then before Ky even knew it, he found himself following her to the edge of some forest, only to be knocked out by that witch again. He wakes up, but now this girl is the one lying down, out cold.

The last thing he can remember was that he brought Dizzy along with him when he left. Normally, he could have just taken her back to town. That was his first thought, but there's no way that the people of Berkshire would so easily take a Gear, a Commander Gear rumored to be dead if he may add, into their care. All Ky did was to carry her all the way out of town, for the whole night. Before he even knew it, he was already here. Dizzy was so unconscious back then. What could have happened to her? The ground from which Ky picked her up evidently showed that a fight broke out between her and that red-clad woman. Dust kicked off, overturned stones, leaves left scattered about. That harlot...

"Argh!" Ky whimpered; pain struck his gut when he twitched.

Apparently he could still feel the stings from his fight with that woman. His body hasn't fully recovered yet. He should have the medics take a look at him once he gets out of here; another mental note made in mind. But he could've just stayed back then. Why he didn't stay in a village to patch himself up, he doesn't know. He didn't think of himself. All he thought was that Dizzy was the one who got hurt pretty bad. He felt compelled to bring her to safety instead of himself.

…

…

_Surely, I wasn't thinking right. What got over me?_

She's a wanted fugitive for crying out loud! But as much as he would like to dwell in this thought, what's done is done. All he could do now is to at least lift his spirits up, and look outside the window. The sun is finally up. Trees are everywhere. Built like a fortress, light couldn't even dare pierce through the stones upon which this steeple was built. This is thanks in part to Medieval architecture, and to the excessive growth of wild plant-life within and without. This used to be a chapter house for the "Knights Templar", an order of knights who fought in the First Crusades. That was more than a thousand years ago. As such, it comes to no surprise that the interior is so faded. An old seal of a red cross in a white background is evident in one of the windows; cobwebs, bugs, mud, and all the compliments that comes with things that are "ancient" are ever-present. It's been more than a millennium since this place was erected. No wonder it looked so old. Its 'Heritage' status couldn't save it from the fires that destroyed London years ago.

Thank God that it still have its uses though, specifically for the IPF; for something that is situated in the middle of a forest, in the middle of nowhere. The cobwebs, dirt and squalor made this safe house more of a backwater rest room than a proper police facility. Nobody has been using it for quite a long time it seems. But at least it still had clean and safe running water, and a bathroom that works; newly installed luxuries that are quite out-of-place in a Medieval structure. Ky spent the previous days cleaning the place, to make it a bit more homey; also gathering food and fixing his intercom. Now it's mentioned, he still has no idea why did it break down. It took him day and night, and today, to get it working again.

_Must be when that witch attacked me four days ago…_ _I think I still had this device beneath my coat when I hit that tree._

…

…

Taking a deep breath, he knows that there is still a lot of work to do. He needs to clean his clothes, maintain the rest of his equipment, maybe take a bath. His ivory white coat was already smudged and soiled; he had been washing since yesterday. And like a stone hitting the back of his head, it dawned to him. Looking at himself, Ky realized that he's wearing casual clothes: a white shirt and a pair of jeans. Not a very policeman-like attire. Now why on earth did he just bring with him one spare set of clothes before he left his apartment back in the Old Town?

"Ugh. I should've listened to Bernard…"

He got up from his seat and went off.

…

"Mmm!"

A girlish mumble. The blonde young man was instantly stopped in his tracks. It seems that it escaped from Dizzy's lips. Ky turned around.

"Huh?"

"Mmphh!" she whimpered again.

He approached her, cautiously so as to not to wake her up by accident.

…

…

"Dizzy?"

* * *

_This can't be…_

There was fire everywhere. The sky was a fiery red; like her blood. Silhouettes of charred wood and burnt corpses emanate from the horizon. Smoke continued to blacken the sun peeping through the clouds. Not to mention the rubble beneath her feet; the smell of decay and dust was a horrid mix no human could possibly endure for long. Let alone the sight of it all. Luckily for her, she's not human.

"This can't be…"

Her hands were gripping tightly into fists. She can't believe what she had just gone through a while ago. The man with long brown hair brandishing a sword that spew out flames almost had her life at the edge of his blade. He almost had her. Now, her foot stands atop his lifeless corpse triumphantly. Like how heroes of old would do, whose kind had defeated countless tyrants and malefactors throughout the ages. The tables were now turned in this particular lifetime, though. Blood was everywhere. Mostly from him, and not from her.

_This can't be…_

Her heart had finally relaxed. No longer in peril of death, but she still has her worries. She's tired. Yet her soul cries out for more. Desire or want, it need not matter. The problem is, she doesn't know exactly what it is that she still yearns for. 'More what?'

…

…

"This can't be…this can't be…" she continued to mutter.

"Where should we head now, Commander?"

Briefly, her world of words was interrupted. She turned around. A misshapen ogre with long slender arms stood before her; covered in blood much like herself. It's just one of her subordinates. She stared back at it with an indifferent glare. She doesn't want to be disturbed. Her reply was given unenthusiastically.

"We move forward…" she muttered. "…that's where the rest of them are hiding…"

"By your command." The Gear bowed and left.

…

…

…

_This can't be._

Still her heart yearns for it. Despite the fatigue that overcomes her body now, she managed to muster enough strength to put up a smile. It's all strange. Looking around at the fires surrounding her, and the death and stench of decay brought by them, she continued to mutter.

"This can't be…!"

…

…

She's so confused.

"This…This can't be all of them!?"

Her lungs began to heave. No use holding out the air restrained in her chest, she let it all out regardless. And then she surprised herself.

_This can't be…_

"Heheheheh…"

…

…

She was laughing.

…

"Heheheheheh…Come on…this…heheheheh…this…this can't be all of them!?"

There was fire everywhere. The sky was a fiery red; like her blood. Silhouettes of charred wood and burnt corpses emanate from the horizon. Smoke continued to blacken the sun peeping from the clouds. Not to mention the rubble beneath her feet; the smell of decay and dust was a horrid mix no human could possibly endure for long. Men, women and children lie broken before her. More are waiting from the distance. It's so beautiful. It's all so clear to her now.

"Hahahaha!! THIS CAN'T BE ALL OF YOU!?!?"

…

…

_No! No! No! What's wrong with me?! Why am I laughing?!_

She wants to protest. Nobody could hear her faint voice; drowned by the twisted laughter that she couldn't contain in her chest. What is going on? Why is she like this? Her head was torn into conflict. She wants blood, but she also wants to stop seeing. A longing for destruction, and a longing for light. It's as if her mind is in rapture. As if in a storm. Her heart still yearns for it…

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

She raises her head to the heavens, a depraved smile in her lips, and tears in her eyes. A grisly face, too disturbing for anyone would see.

_Somebody! Help me, Please! Somebody!_

_

* * *

  
_

…

"Someone…N…No…" Her breaths were short. "This…"

Ky looked closer. She turns her head promptly from side to side. Her body squirms a bit underneath the blanket. Rapid-eye movement behind her eyelids, and a build up of sweat in her forehead. Faint and incessant mumblings; this is a sign of intense dreaming. Is she having a nightmare? He knelt down next to her; placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Dizzy?" He shook her lightly, speaking softly as he goes. "Dizzy? Hey."

No response. Only incomprehensible mumbling came out from her mouth.

"Mmmm…this…can't…"

"Hey."

He shook her lightly once more.

"Dizzy?"

…

…

"Dizzy? Diz-"

"Kyaaahhhh!" She screamed.

!!!

Dizzy gasped for breath, her eyes shooting wide open. At a moment's notice, Ky was taken aback; instantly startled.

"Woah!"

A terrified look in her face. Breaths are so fast to catch. Her heart throbbed wildly. Frantically, Dizzy looked around herself; her eyes instantly catching sight of dark stone walls, dust, and faint sunlight. Her vision was still hazy, but things slowly slid into focus. Dark stone walls forming into an enclosed space, is this a dungeon of some sorts? How did she get her? But then she looked to her side, and her eyes instantly met with a pair of blue orbs as clear as the sky. A young man, with blonde hair and…a concerned look on his face.

"Easy, easy. Are you alright?"

His voice confirmed who he was. Dizzy is slack-jawed in disbelief; her eyes still fixated on his stare.

"Where…how…what did just…" she stuttered. "What…I can't…"

"Take it easy. I think you had a bad dream."

* * *

_Ky!? But how did I end up with him!? What's going on!? Where am I!?_

A torrent of thoughts swept her mind in an instant. Incomprehensible bits of ideas, things seemed to be born out of nonsense and confusion. Everything seems in a daze; not a surprise considering the fact that she had just woken up. But where is it? Where's the fiery sky? Where's that horrible stench? Was it all just a dream?

"W-Where…where am I?"

That was the only sensible thing to ask.

"You're in a safe house." He replied, calmly.

"Safe house?"

That word is unfamiliar to her. The word 'safe' may give her a clue, though. A place where you'll be safe from harm? But what kind of harm would-

…

"What am I doing here?" Dizzy asked again.

Ky stood up, his arms crossed. Something's not right. The pleasant look on his face was suddenly replaced by a stern one; his eyes slightly narrowed as he stared down at her. She felt a sudden chill crawl up her spine. She seems to have an idea on the words that would come out of his mouth next. This ebb in her heart is a familiar feeling whenever she's with him. It seems that this is slowly becoming a norm.

"You're in my custody."

"Huh? What?"

"Don't you remember? You're under arrest."

!!!

Under arrest!? For a minute there she had completely forgotten who she was talking to. She thought she was looking at a majestic and compassionate little prince-of-sorts. It was all just a fantasy; a guise to hide the formidable man of the law underneath the face. It's funny. It dawned to her. The forest, his ivory white uniform, his sword. Then I-No came, knocked him out, and then she went to her, she pushed her down. Then Necro…Necro…

…

…

"Ugh…"

Dizzy placed a hand on her head. Her temples were throbbing. Was it because she just woke up? So many things are happening all at once; it's so hard to focus. All she could think about is that Ky is here with her. Of all people. She spent a great deal of effort staying away from him, and now… But it's no use complaining about that. How did she end up with him anyway? All she could remember is that she was attacked by I-No, and she passed out. Then she heard voices. Whispers and murmurs, then yells. It's clear that they're not from her own mind. It sounded like…no, then it was…Necro…Necro…

_Was he the one who did this to me? He took over my body again?_

…

…

_The fire, the blood, that horrid stench…_

And that dream just now. What on earth was that all about? It all looked so terrifying and morbid. Disgusting. But it all felt so real. The smell of blood and burnt flesh, of smoke, and of fire. And now just by thinking about it, Dizzy feels a sudden air of gloominess overcoming her mind. What are these fascinations about death and destruction all of a sudden? Was this all of Necro's doing?

And that brown haired man, with a sword spewing flames. Who is he? Why was he in her dream? He seemed…familiar.

"Are you okay?" Ky asked her. He seemed concerned.

"Yes. I'm…I'm just a little…shaken."

"Hmph. You've been asleep for four days.", he continued. "I wouldn't be surprised if your head hurts after that."

"W-What?!"

She tossed out from her blanket. Did she hear right? Asleep for four days? But that's absurd! Dizzy had completely lost track of things, but 'four days'? There's no way anybody could remain in bed for that long. But come to think of it, her body feels so spent and heavy. There's a slight pain on her back. Could he be right? Her stomach also hurts a little. No kidding since she hadn't eaten since…

…

…

…

"Wait…" she paused. "…What happened to my coat?"

"Huh?" Ky raised a brow.

"Oh no… Oh no!"

She fumbled in the blanket, looking for it; overturning her pillow thinking that it's probably underneath. It's not hers! She just borrowed it from April. And she'd be very mad if she found out that she lost it. Quick to realize that her search was in vain, she looked at Ky eagerly, waiting for an answer. Her gaze was instantly met by face of complacency. The way he stood, it seems that he has an answer ready.

"I hung it outside to dry." He spoke. "Just washed it yesterday."

"Huh?! W-What?!"

Ky peered outside the window, inadvertently escaping her eyes' stare.

…

"I figured that you'd be much more comfortable sleeping without it..."

…

Weird. The moment he spoke those words, she felt heat rush in her cheeks. Dizzy turned away from him slightly. She could obviously tell that she's blushing. Cleaning her clothes for her? No man has ever done her that kind of favor. Let alone anybody. Well, July, Augus and the others would each have turns doing the laundry back in the Mayship, but they did that because it was part of their chores. And Ky washing her own clothes for her, is a bit embarrassing.

"I…um…you know you don't need to…do that…" her voice shrank as her cheeks reddened even more.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he turned around.

Dizzy looked back at him when he asked that. And once again, she found herself in the deadlock of his stare. Such clear blue eyes. Her heart began to beat faster just by looking at them. And just like that, heat began to fill her cheeks once more. She's blushing again. In an instant, she looked away from him once more. Damn. Why is she like this? It's so confusing. This is so stupid. She's practically at the mercy of this man, now that he has arrested her and all, and yet she still finds time to get all fuzzy and misty for some reason. What is this about him? Why does she act like this whenever she's with him?

Threatening, but for some reason mesmerizing as well. Is that who Ky really is? Dizzy is slowly beginning to notice that he has this certain flair of charm and level-headedness that could easily get the attention of everybody, but his cold aura and stern face definitely creeps her out. There's no doubt as to why Johnny warned her and the others about "The Policeman", the one with blonde hair, eyes as clear as the sky. And to find herself here, with him, and in these circumstances…

…

…

_You know that I can kill him, don't you? If that would make you feel better…_

It's Necro again. What a way to say 'Good Morning'…

_What? Geez, be quiet! I'm here right now because of you!_

…

…

"It's torn up pretty good. Washing it for you was the least thing that I can do."

"I…uh…thanks…"

By now, Dizzy just wants to bury her head somewhere. Washing the coat for her was so much of a thing to do. Beneath his intimidating persona and voice, perhaps he is just a a kind-hearted gentleman after all? But only if he wasn't a police officer in the first place, then that would have been so much more believable. She looked up again. Ky is scratching the back of his head.

"Well, actually, I 'had' to wash it… It smelled kind of funny."

"Huh?"

He looked away, a strange look on his face seems to be forming. An unusual smile is on his lips. More of a slight smirk than a full smile, actually.

"Uh…never mind I said that."

…

…

He went to the other side of the room. Another bench was there. On top of it was a small bag. Dizzy looked on as he opened it, and brought out from his a nice set of-

…

!!!

_Wait. Are those my clothes?_

A small shirt, a pair of short jeans, and an undershirt that goes along with them. These were some of the spare change of clothes she brought with her when she left the Mayship days ago. But how did he get them? She left them in her room back at Mr. Castleberry's inn. All of her things were in there in fact. There's no way he went so far as to even fetch all of them before Ky brought her here in this safe house? Why would he do that for her?

"Are those my-"

"Yeah. I need you to freshen up." He said; placing the small stack of clothes neatly on the bench. "And especially take a bath."

"Huh. Wha…W-Why?" Dizzy stammered.

The young man then proceeded to make his way around the room; grabbing everything lying about that's his. His sword, a few papers and a small machine are among them. Without a flinch, he systematically gathered all of his belongings and began to arrange them; so that they could be placed orderly inside of his bag. His eyes looked so serious, as is the expression on his face. Dizzy sighed faintly. There's no doubt that the any form of his "happy" self is no longer with him at the moment. With his back turned to her, he replied to her question in a cold voice.

"We're leaving soon."

That was so obvious. But that's not what she meant.

"No. I don't mean that." She spoke again.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, why do I have to take a bath?"

"…"

A brief moment of silence. She sounded totally clueless. And after she blurted out those words, Ky then frowned. An annoyed look is on his face. Did she say something stupid? But it's not that she's feigning ignorance. She truthfully has no idea why does he want her to do that. Why on earth would Ky want her to take a-

"…You haven't notice didn't you?" He grumbled.

"I don't…get it…"

"Ugh. You haven't washed yourself for four days! You smell like…organic compost!"

"What?! I don't…wait, what?"

…

…

_What's 'organic compost'?_

//

* * *

**Notes:**

** - **Take note that this chapter mentioned "First Crusades" (pertaining to the Crusades in the Middle East, which includes the First Crusade, the Second Crusade, the Kings' Crusade, the Childrens' Crusade, so on). The "Second Crusades" pertains to the struggles of the Holy Order to defeat the Gears. I believe that I am wrong about using this naming convention, though. Please tell me if official sources say so.

- The "church steeple" here is loosely based on the real-life "Temple Church" found in London, which was erected by the Knights Templar.

- The last bits of this chapter is a homage to "Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles" Episode 84.

EDIT: (11-16-09) I just realized that "static" wasn't encased inside parentheses. Fixed.


	12. Enemies

Been doing a lot of work lately (yes, even during the Christmas break). Thank God I still managed to squeeze this in all the freetime that I have this month. I was having difficulty choosing whose point of view shall I use in this chapter, especially in the latter segments. I originally intended this chapter to be based on the **Guilty Gear X Drama CD **chapter: "Bourbon Shot" (I think that's the name of the title). Scrapped the idea. I believed this chapter was already overdue so I made it longer.

Oh and I think I went overboard with the use of "..." in the last chapter. So, I tried to limit the usage here. Though I think I only made a _slightly_ better job on that in this chapter. XD

* * *

**"Enemies"**

**

* * *

  
**

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the New Quarter, in an apartment room..._

"Damn it…"

The tingle surfaced again. The painkillers don't seem to be working.

"Ugh…"

Her body is heavy. She struggles to get up. She looks to her side. It's already morning.

…

"Shit…"

A pale-skinned woman, barely covered in bed sheets, gets up and sits on top of her bed twisting around cautiously, carefully so as to not agitate her bandaged left arm. Only a few feet away from her is a desk, where a half-full pillbox and a tall cold glass of water rested beside the lampshade. Her body jerked. She reached out her healthy right hand towards to grab it, slowly. No matter how much she tried though, her left arm just couldn't stay unmoved while the rest of her body does. Every inch was a little torture. A grimace is on her face. But a few more millimeters, and she's there.

"There we go…" she whispered to herself.

Magic would have been much preferred by anybody else in order to treat severe second degree burns, but her injuries aren't normal. And partly because she doesn't have the time to consult to a specialist. Adhesive gauge, ointments and painkillers are all she has to make due for now. And the pillbox she's looking at right now are all that she has left. She clutched the pillbox. At its back is a measly set of instructions and informative words. One phrase caught her eyes. 'Prescribed dosages may vary'. Interesting. It says that normally, it would be around two tablets a day for regular sufferers.

…

_Bah. Fuck it…_

She brought the pillbox to her mouth and opened it with her teeth. Sealed air escaped and puffed to her face the moment the plastic cap was removed. The cap itself had no taste; only the fragrance of disinfectants from the pharmacy from which she bought these painkillers from. The cap was spat out. Without a moment's notice, she poured down the pills down her throat. She didn't bother to count. Kind of like a quick gulp, like how anyone would down a bourbon shot. The pills tasted like starch in her tongue. Five or six pills maybe. She then put the pillbox down on the desk, and clutched the glass of water; opening her mouth again for a drink. Standard operating procedure when medicine is ingested into the body.

"…Ahh…"

A sigh of relief escaped from her mouth. She closed her eyes; letting the cold water refresh her body, no matter how slightly. A few brief nanoseconds of peace went by; they were inducing enough to relax. More likely, the side-effects of drowsiness is starting to kick in. She rested her hand on Marlene, tracing the shiny and smooth contours with her fingers. Her hands brushed up and down its body; like the fur of a dog. The chill that her skin received from its semi-metallic form was relieving.

…

_Don't worry baby. We'll get her next time…_

…

I-No soon opened her eyes; an annoyed look is on her face. Her short black hair was pretty messed up. She had been tossing around in her sleep lately; her left arm was hurt so bad that every forty winks she caught was a torment. The pains in her arm had been her wake-up alarm for the past four days, and it's hard to find herself in a good mood every morning. But it was a good thing she had actually survived. Nobody has ever faced Commander Gear Dizzy and returned with little or no physical or mental trauma at all. It was an inevitability that exceeded the realm of possibility. But her survival was already premeditated. True to that fact, she wouldn't have dared to 'agitate' the young Gear to the breaking point if she knew that the chances for survival are slim. To provoke the little girl so bad that she would 'accidentally' unleash her power was the best way to fulfill her mission anyway. But it also seemed like a nonexistent death wish; nobody in their right mind would actually do what she just did four days ago.

Come to think of it, she's a little confused. Why would 'He' want to unleash Dizzy's powers first before killing her? I-No can do the latter without breaking a sweat. But why go through a lot of trouble to kill her the hard way then? She wondered. Things seem to be getting a little more hectic than what she'd anticipated; and also more interesting. She could only ponder just what on earth does 'his Holiness' have in store in the days ahead. The actual kind of power she expected from Dizzy was unwarranted, though. She wounded her pretty bad. I-No didn't see that coming from a mere child. And she lost.

In other words, there's hardly anything worth smiling for today. The sun is up to greet a bright morning, birds are chirping, the color and atmosphere of greeneries typical from the now-largely-reforested woodland of the British Isles. For her, they are more of an eyesore than a picturesque scene of beauty. Putting aside That Man's magnificent escapade and designs, I-No couldn't stand the idea of her being wounded by a 'puny little girl'. Misery and hate is all that she could feel right now, the sore loser that she is.

_Heh. Same shit, different day…_

Sitting on top of her bed, I-No tossed away the bed sheets and began to get herself clothed. There are things to do today, regardless how she wished to be lax. She started to put on her revealing top and her trademark hat. Pretty quickly; she then only has her boots to squeeze onto her feet. She pulled each half-pair slowly with her right arm using her bandaged left as a support; fitting her legs to the red leather boots until the soles had reached her ankles. A piece of cake, supposedly. But like almost every other activity, every inch required a grimace. All she could feel is pain in her upper limbs. Such awkwardness. Her left arm was still burning. The ointment may have already worn off. Frustrations mounting, her attention shifted once again to the thought of that 'little girl' who caused those burns; her blood began to boil. Today is a stressful day at worst. But for sure, it's not just pain that she's feeling.

_That bitch…_

For Dizzy to turn into that dark, manly, brooding freak, yelling and letting out like a madman imbued with magical powers; she really _is_ a monster. Refined battle skills, magic levels beyond any chords known to man. But not only that. The mere fact that garments, weapons and that hellish aura could easily materialize from out of nowhere is outstanding; even to her standards. I-No bitterly admitted that she was impressed.

_She still has to pay…_

Licking her wounds is all that she could do for now though. She has been defeated. There will be payback. She only needs to pick the perfect time and place for that.

"Pretty soon. That fucking kid will pay…" I-No muttered in the air.

A sudden gust of air entered the room. It took half a second for her to notice it. An echoing voice called out. Deep and metallic…

"Oh? And when would that be?"

"Huh?" the red-clad witch turned around. "Who's there?!"

All she could see is the sun greeting a bright morning, birds that are chirping, the color and atmosphere of greeneries. And something is definitely amiss within the four corners of her room. The window curtains sway lithely in the morning breeze. Slowly, then vaguely. Underneath is a silhouette. A dark man. Masked and draped with a cloak. A gold coin for a right eye and a spike seemingly wedged into his forehead; the telltale signs gave away his identity. He stood there silently, behind the curtains. Sunlight soon removed the ambiguities of his figure. A sigh of disgust escaped from I-No's mouth.

"Ugh. Raven… "

"Heheheh." Raven chuckled. "Ecstatic to see me, I see."

He took a few steps forward, finally showing himself to his associate. His cloak flowed behind him like a monarch's mantle. A lifeless aura emanated from him, typical for the Undying Disease. His voice resonated in his mask.

"You seem well, I-No."

"Tch. Still wearing that?", she referred to the metallic face he's wearing.

"The sun gets on my nerves…"

"Yeah, whatever. What the hell do you want, you carcass…", I-No grumbled.

This is just great, she thinks. First that rotten little girl, then the bandaged arm, then the pain. Then those freaking birds. And now Number Two is here. These thoughts streamed in her mind, rewound and played again. Anything to keep her blood boiling; she still needs to settle a score with someone.

"His Holiness wants to check up on you." Raven calmly replied.

"Bullshit…"

"He is aware of what you intend to do with Dizzy. The young Commander Gear. And what happened to you four days ago…"

"Hmph. So that's what you came here for? A lecture?"

Raven continued to make his steps, until he was already face-to-face with I-No, who was still sitting on top of her bed. By now, I-No assumed that he already knew about her defeat. Only a few feet of breathing space separated the two. He towered her like a shadow, yawning at the edges of her heels. His presence made it apparent that he doesn't hide how intimidating he was. The witch on the other hand is unfazed. As co-workers and as co-subordinates keen on chiding each other, the two of them had already known themselves fairly well and long enough to even fear each other.

"No." Raven sighed. "Well, unless you want me to lecture you about 'painkiller overdose' then perhaps-"

"You were… Dammit, you were here all along?!"

"Heheheh… It wouldn't be… _courteous_ of me to wake you up. So I waited."

"You fucking voyeur…", I-No grumbled. "…How did you even get here anyway?"

The door was locked, as she could recall.

"I have my ways…." He explained. "But like I said, I'm not here to scold you."

Raven personally carrying out the Master's will is not something new. But it is strange to see him here. She hates him. And it's not normal for the ringmaster to give his star animal a performance that could be pulled off by a circus clown. Seriously, there's no Raven was sent here to see if she was alright. Or maybe I-No is missing something? A couple of seconds of dead air passed them by.

"Mm hm. And?" she asked.

"He instructed me to tell you that you are free to do as you wish."

"Huh?"

"He saw it fit to tell me to leave you alone…"

She frowned. Her ears seemed to have misheard those words. Even though they were clear. It's incredulous. I-No fell silent. The visitor caught sight of her eyes.

"…"

"Well, what's wrong?" Raven asked.

"You're fucking with me aren't you?" I-No spat back.

Typical choice of language. Vulgarities. Such words disgust. It's a good thing that he still knows what did she really mean with the F-word.

"I am not…" he replied.

"Liar…"

"Why should I lie? Compared to me, you've been doing a great deal of work recently. Especially in Gloucester. It would be unsportsmanlike of me to pull you down by misleading you with fallacies."

Bounty hunter gatherings, panicked village-folk, a long rap sheet of assault and damage to property. And as planned, the 'bandit attacks' have caused such a stir that the IPF had sent one of their best, a Captain. Ky Kiske would be the perfect catalyst in pulling off the Commander Gear's demise. As much as how Raven would not want to applaud I-No for her efforts, he couldn't deny that he agrees with her with regards to the young police officer. Dizzy's innocence and Ky's sense of justice, their charms in other words, can be played with to meet their own ends. Like how his Holiness had remarked, the two of them are like a powder-keg. A princess will always be captivated by a dashing knight, no matter how much she denies or delays it. What happens next is just common sense. What happens next _is_ the catalyst that they need.

"Ugh. Don't blow smoke on my ass, you corpse."

Raven mused on thoughts; of things to come. Something will come out to this world soon that will most probably kill the Child of Light and Darkness. But even worse than her death; there is the inevitability that she will be… 'absorbed'. 'Sublimated'. The choice of words don't matter. Her powers shouldn't fall in the wrong hands. They must be expended first, so that there's no way on earth anyone, especially 'Her', could make use of anything from Dizzy. There is such restlessness. Things have been more restless, in fact, as the years went by. Raven could feel that anticipation as well. Nobody knows, not even his Holiness himself, exactly what kind of destruction awaits everyone. Only assumptions and wild imaginings can be made. That is why they need to act quickly.

"I personally don't care what you intend to do, I-No. But we're confident that whatever it is that you have in mind, it wouldn't be enough to kill her."

'Euthanize' is technically the most appropriate word to use there.

"But that's what 'He' wants right?"

Raven knew what I-No meant. In her color-shifting eyes and insidious mind, it would be Dizzy's severed head on a silver platter. A brutish intention, but so naïve. It's hard to imagine that right now he is actually withholding vital information from his comrade. And to think that he said a few moments ago that he wasn't lying to her, he thinks if he's becoming a hypocrite himself.

"You bastards know that I can do that job myself!" she boasted.

"Yes, but… _*sigh*_ you'll see."

Hypocrisy. It's so nostalgic. It's been a long time since he last encountered that word.

"Is there something you aren't telling me, Raven!?"

"Quite so. But don't worry, you need only do what you want. That should be your only worry."

A flurry of black feathers began to appear around him, hovering and floating. The feathers grew larger and thicker in number. Raven looked at I-No once more. A befuddled expression is on her face. There's little time for courtesies. He couldn't help but smirk in his heart. It appears that regardless of her contributions, she will ultimately remain to be nothing more as a distraction. She may say otherwise, but she can't escape the truth. The feathers soon grew even more larger than before, spiraling with such gusts that the curtains in the room began to flay wildly. The desk was shaking. Raven spoke to her one last time…

"Don't disappoint, I-No."

His comrade snorted. She was never pleased to meet him anyway.

"Get the fuck out of here…"

A sudden burst of wind escaped through the window, taking the flurry of black feathers along with it. Raven is gone. So was his voice. His shadow. His ungodly aura.

…

"Pfft. At least the smell is gone…"

…

Another set piece moment of silence befell in the room. The red-clad witch remained seated on top of her bed, her eyes strewn with confusion and frustration. Raven was clearly hiding something. No matter what it is, though, perhaps keeping it from her was the best thing to do? I-No shook her head. What on earth is she thinking? It's certainly not helping her focus on the task at hand.

She stood up, carefully so as to not agitate her bandaged left arm. She went towards the desk and opened one of the drawers below. Her right hand dug in, and soon emerged with a pair of shears. I-No took a sigh of frustration. She could only imagine what kind of pain she's about to inflict upon on herself right now. She really should let Raven spill the beans later. But more than that, she muses on what she'll do with that little dark lavender-head. Of course she needs to find her first.

Soon. Very soon…

…

"I can't fight with one arm…", she whispered into the air.

* * *

_West of London Region, thirty minutes later…_

"Let's keep moving."

The girl nodded. She gave no reply.

"Oh and watch your step… these rocks are slippery."

The blonde young man tightened his grip on her arm even more, just in case she'd fall down; and of course if she tried to pull off an escape. But that's the least of her worries. She shouldn't be afraid. There is no danger in these parts of the forest. He'd reconnoitered this place before they left. When he wasn't busy fixing his intercom, or tending to his personal needs, he was looking out for any IPF patrols who would come his way. He didn't encounter any trouble here. At least a few days ago.

Well, unless Dizzy started one, then it will be a whole different story. Considering the fact that she is still a fugitive who is smart enough to understand that she is in a precarious situation right now, that is an open and undeniable possibility. And if he is to believe the reports made by the IPF about her not so long ago, then he should really be on a lookout for any… tricks she may try to pull off. He's ready for anything. Ky looked at her again; turning his head to his side while his hand kept its firm clasp on her arm. Something is not quite right. Her head was lowered. Her eyes were mindlessly staring at the ground. She seemed pensive.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Eh?!" Dizzy blinked. She had been spacing out. "I…uh…"

They have been walking for almost twenty minutes. They were now navigating through a nonexistent path through the forest; the rocks were moist thanks to the morning dew. The grass, the leaves, a few cobwebs and critters are everywhere. The sun is definitely beating down today, but at least the shades of the trees around give them some reprieve. A few trickles of sweat had already formed in their skins. Ky looked at her closer. Her legs are heaving; shaking slightly. The young Captain instantly took notice of this.

"Are you still tired?" His brow was raised.

But then how come? For someone who actually 'slept' for four days straight…

"Well…I-I…"

Ky turned away from her and took a deep breath. As always, she's fidgeting whenever he asked her a question. She's probably scared.

"Fine. We can spare five minutes."

He went towards a large oak tree, taking her with him.

"I am not really… I-I mean…" Dizzy stopped him..

"Then what's wrong?"

"Eh?"

She fell silent for a few moments. Their eyes locked gazes briefly. Ky found himself staring at her ruby eyes. Red like blood, but glistened beautifully as the sun shone over them. That's odd, he thinks. Her eyes looked very human. And so exotic in his point of view as they are clearly not from any person he had seen yet. There wasn't a sense of worry or anxiety in her face. There wasn't a sign of a violent upbringing, nor a thirst for slaughter in her eyes, which are supposed to be typical for a Gear. She doesn't even _look _like one, minus her reptilian tail and her angelic wings. And to think that this is a face of a biological weapon; whose kind was crafted by humans but then turned against their masters. Ky had faced them numerous times during his days as a young Crusader. But he had never seen anything… _anyone _such as her.

Unbeknownst him, a rush of blood came to her head. She turned away; averting his stare. She spoke in a low voice.

"Never mind…"

Whatever. His lengthy experience with people tells him that she's actually trying to say something with that. It's getting a little frustrating. Why can't she just speak out her mind? He knows what she meant by those couple of words she just mumbled.

"OK. I take that you are still tired…" Ky said calmly.

"W-What?"

She fidgeted. Her ears seemed to have misheard those words. Even though they were clear. Faint heat rushed to her cheeks.

"But I just said that-"

"Are you sure?" Ky cut in. "That expression on your face tells me something."

"Eh?!"

She was slightly taken aback. That worried look in her face. She doesn't know that she's blushing.

"Come on.", he urged her.

Ky gently tugged Dizzy's arm as he led her closer to the oak tree beside him. The girl's arm was shivering. Clearly, she had never been in contact with someone from the authorities before in her life. Or maybe she haven't had much contact with men so she feels insecure around them. It is normal for girls around her age. She _is _a girl, isn't it? But she shouldn't be afraid of him. He directed his eyes forward as he let his legs take him. He looked at her once more and opened his mouth to speak.

"But just this once, alright? We will rendezvous with our escort after five minutes."

"I-If you say so…"

A couple of seconds of dead air went by. The girl broke the silence.

"…w-what's wrong?" she asked.

"Ladies first." He replied.

He gestured as if he's offering her a seat; the always-rather-rare smirk is on his face. Dizzy awkwardly smiled back and complied; Ky soon followed suit, sitting beside her. He sat down with his knees raised; resting his left arm on them while keeping his grip on Dizzy's hand. He reclined to the tree and closed his eyes briefly. A faint sigh of relief escaped from his lips. Dizzy sat demurely; carefully so as to not sit on her tail by accident. She leaned back to the tree as well. Ky took notice of this.

"Feeling better?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah… A little…"

She then looked at her arm, still being held by his hand. Ky noticed this too. He forgot. He has been holding her the whole time. But with good reason.

"Don't think you can run away…" he muttered.

"Heheh. Yeah. No kidding…" she gave a weak laugh.

"I wished I could have cuffed you instead, though…"

That is as per standing operating procedures anyway. But the problem isn't that he didn't have a pair of handcuffs. It's just that, sure, Dizzy is a criminal, but she's still a young lady. And Ky thinks that she doesn't deserve to be shackled. Besides, even if he did cuff her, she would have been able to break free from them easily. He would have been complacent that two pieces of chained metal would be enough to pacify her, and by the time that she made her move, he would've been knocked out cold by then. Optimistically speaking. But then again, if she really wanted to escape from him, she could have done that minutes ago. And now that he thinks of it, it's a bit strange. Why isn't she making a move? Is she still waiting for the right moment?

_Maybe she is 'tired'…_

Most probably, Dizzy's powers have been significantly weakened. That's the only logical explanation Ky could think of. Assuming the fact that the stories of this Commander Gear are true, then the only way for someone like her to be this 'vulnerable' is if her powers have been expended considerably. Sleeping for three nights straight probably wouldn't be enough to replenish her strength. And the most plausible reason for that would have been their encounter with I-No four days ago. But he could only speculate so far. That witch had knocked him out cold back then; he could only assume how did Dizzy and I-No got along. Not very well, no doubt. It must have been a quite a meeting.

It wouldn't be right if he continued to drag her along with him at her state, even though she's a wanted fugitive and all. Not to mention a Gear, most of all. With his best guesses, the rendezvous point is now only a klick away at most. And he's quite confident that his comrades are still a few miles from that location; assuming that Bernard actually managed to pull off such a spur-of-the-moment request. So maybe a few minutes of rest wouldn't hurt at all. Dizzy needs it anyway…

…

_Actually, I'm the one who needs to rest…_

Unlike her, Ky didn't have the luxury of having plenty of a good night's sleep. He brought her to the safe house so late in the evening three nights ago, spent much of his waking hours trying to establish contact with Headquarters, and slept every night without the comfort of a warm and soft cushion to rest his body. He once tried to sleep on a bench, similar to the one Dizzy had been sleeping on. It isn't a good idea knowing that the only mattress he had was already used by his 'guest'. His back was so sore the following morning. It wasn't much of a 'rest' at all, but nothing that he couldn't handle. And so the only other option left for him was to lie on the floor the following night. Slightly better, but it's still terrible taking into consideration that there aren't many sheepskin blankets and pillows lying about.

Not to mention a hot shower. It may have been amazing how the IPF managed to install some sort potable water system to a centuries-old medieval church, but it would have been much better if they also had a kind of water-heating device set up as well. It's 'ridiculously' cold at sunrise; though it's no surprise knowing that the safe house is surrounded by plenty of trees. And since there is no electricity, he can only boil water in the old fashion way using wood. But then the smoke would have woken Dizzy up. And it would have been suicide to do that out in the freezing morning.

He gave a smirk. It was almost a week ago when Bernard insisted that Ky should take some time-off from his investigation and take it easy for a while. But what he had been doing so far was quite the otherwise. His old companion had been under the impression that his young master would leave the Old Town for the sake of having a little Rest and Recreation. He was mistaken. And now, the young lad wished that he had heeded the advice from his old friend. His body is fatigued. So very much…

_Heavenly Father, please help me endure…_

The best thing Ky could do is to pray. He is practically exhausted right now, only his willpower is the only thing keeping him up to speed. He only needs to be up a few hours more anyway. In the meantime, he needs to look strong. If he showed any sign of weakness and vulnerability right now, Dizzy might use this as an avenue for an escape. And he probably wouldn't be able to give chase; his body is already weary from work.

But then again, she doesn't look like she's physically able as well; at least right now. He wondered if he should really take her word for it, that she's just as tired as he is. Could be a cleverly masked bluff. Maybe she's really telling the truth? His lengthy experience with criminals is saying otherwise. Dizzy is different however. Very, _very_ _different_. The IPF operations playbook doesn't cover how to handle fully-functional, sentient, independent half-human Gears. Or Gear 'criminals'.

…_She doesn't even 'look' like a criminal to begin with…_

A small shirt, a pair of short jeans, and an undershirt that goes along with them. The dark lavender, silken strands of her hair are bunched up together in a beautiful braid. And of course her face, her ruby eyes; an almost angelic visage. Hardly fits the profile of a criminal. And he thought Gears are supposed to be savage and single-minded; kill anything in its path when provoked. It's very rare for anyone to stumble across a Gear which could actually associate itself, let alone identify, human emotions. It's pretty much uncommon for Ky, in his years of service and not to mention his days as a Crusader, to find a Gear which can actually understand human language. Dizzy is pretty much odd. She doesn't look frightening, for a weapon.

…_she doesn't look like a 'weapon' either…_

Which is why he can't fathom the idea of her being responsible for the charges against her. What she did to those bounty hunters were awe-inspiring, even if these were done because of self-defense. Those vagabonds had it coming to them anyway. But more to that, the mere fact that an entire World Tournament had to be set up order to arrange for her capture and execution, as well as that large 500,000 World Dollar bounty on her head; they clearly speak of a lot of things of her.

That is why Dizzy has to be taken into IPF custody. She's more of a danger to others than what she may think of herself…

…

_But she doesn't look 'dangerous' as well…_

He's confused. She's clearly very different. Ky knows what he's supposed to do with her. But thinking about her, her face and how she acted around him so far, it all feels… wrong. He pondered. Should he really push through with his plan? He wasn't able to fully establish she as being involved with the attack on the companies; he has yet to seek I-No again for answers. But Dizzy _is_ a wanted fugitive. And it is his job to take her in. Technically, she is his enemy.

_God, what must I do?_

His sense of duty seems to have contradicted with his conscience for the first time. He's troubled. Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at the girl beside him. Her eyes were closed. It doesn't look like she has fallen asleep. Ky could hear her breaths.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" he asked.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes, "Yeah…"

Something heavy had built up on his chest. Also for the first time, he can't say it. All he could do is smile at her. She returned the favor, only to look away again. Blushing, it seems. She really seems to be like that. Innocent, pure…

…

_I'm sorry, Dizzy. I'm so sorry. Please don't take this personally. I'm just doing my duty, that's all…_

…

A light breeze blew. Leaves shifted and swayed because of the wind. A rustling in a nearby shrub. Ky widened his eyes. Something is behind them. He quickly stood up and gripped the hilt of his weapon.

"Who's there?!"

Nothing. Must have been the wind. No, it didn't sound like it was caused by it.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" he called out once more.

Dizzy stood up.

"What's going on?"

Nothing. There were only trees, the leaves, the grass. And also pockets of shadows cast by the large trees because of morning light. Ky continued to scan his surroundings with his eyes. Still there was nothing. It's quiet…

…

Too quiet…

"Mornin' officer…" A burly voice called out.

"!!!"

Stunned. That voice is very familiar. It can't be. Dizzy's eyes widened. She looked fervently. And to her surprise, a silhouette revealed itself. A tall man. A stick. A long black coat. A human face…

…

A pair of tinted sunglasses. A Jolly-Roger emblazoned on his hat. The man didn't give a smirk. He was only a few feet away. Ky was slack-jawed. And the girl beside him could only exclaim in disbelief…

…

"J-Johnny!?"

_//_

_

* * *

_**Note: **- Raven's appearance here is based on his appearance in Guilty Gear 2: Overture.

- "Klick" is a military term, denoting "Kilometer"


	13. An Unfinished Conversation

Surprise, Surprise! I bet you didn't see this coming so soon! Sorry, but I'm bored as hell today and all I could do is wait for the countdown till midnight, and I decided to finish writing this one because I can't get it out of my head! I've been doing this chapter for quite some time now, anyway. It's _much_ shorter than the other chapters so that's why I even bothered doing this now. **Read Chapter 10 again for this chapter to make sense**. Happy New Year, everybody!

* * *

"**An Unfinished Conversation"**

**

* * *

  
**

_Much Earlier. The Mayship, Bridge. 10,000 feet above the Channel._

…

"President Gabriel, is that you?" he asked.

The girls around him widened their eyes in shock. Gasps came out from their mouths.

"P-President Gabriel?!" June exclaimed.

"No way…" April concurred. "The president of Zepp?"

They are pretty sure that they heard wrong. Why is he calling them? Electronic static resounded briefly. A second later, an aged and deep voice responded to his call.

"Good to know that you can still recognize a familiar voice…"

Johnny smiled. There is only one nation in the world that would use high radio frequencies in their communications protocols. And he's glad that he isn't disappointed with his expectation. His old acquaintance seems to be in good health. The two girls were left slack-jawed. He replied with a burly tone, as he always does.

"Same goes to you, sir. What is this about?"

Zepp has no business with sky pirates. Let alone the Jellyfish Pirates. Johnny wondered. Though he and the President know each other, 'professional' differences set them apart. Unless it was of a matter of great importance, there is no reason why a nation with the most powerful mechanized force would even think about opening up a conversation with people of 'dubious' repute such as him and his crew. And they seem to have gone off with a friendly note.

"Look at your monitor…" the President replied.

Following what he said, Johnny turned to his left, gazing his eyes at the various gauges and buttons at the Bridge's control panel. The black screen right next to them suddenly lit up with a white light. Numbers and letters began to appear. Characters scrolled across slowly and steadily. His navigator instantly made sense of what they are. Latitude and longitude variables, direction, 'above sea level' readings…

"Woah! These… coordinates…" June remarked. "It's a wireless transfer, Captain."

Scanning his eyes on them, they seem like what they are. He turned back to the radio.

"What are these, sir?" Johnny asked.

"Ten degrees to the east of Berkshire, a square grid of four by four kilometers." The man on the other line responded, "Make a wild guess…"

Square grid? It is a navigation jargon, but only the military uses that term these days; used in identifying places of interest and determining areas of operations. Not a surprise coming from Zepp, but why is Gabriel giving him this? Did he-

…

"No way…" he muttered.

That's impossible.

"Y-You've… found her?!"

"Pretty much. Or at least, 'something' which has the same readings as hers."

"!!!"

Johnny was taken aback, June and April gasped upon hearing those words. It boggled their minds. How did he know about Dizzy?

"We've been tracking this strange residual energy reading since yesterday." The President explained, "One of our reconnaissance squadrons has picked it up during a routine flight sortie."

Amazing. Is their technology really this advanced?

"How could this be possible?" April remarked.

"It's amazing what you could do with energy fluctuation scanners, thermal spike sensors, and high-altitude, high-orbit, ground-penetrating radar; something 'magic' couldn't possibly fully replicate yet…"

Everyone gave a sigh of relief. It's been four days of fruitless searching. But now their hopes can finally be realized. They have to make haste to get to Dizzy. Who knows what has happened to her? Better yet, why on earth is she on that location?

Come to think of it, how did President Gabriel even know about her being missing? No one outside of Johnny's crew even knows that she even still exists. The odd-ball story of her death had been the hearsay of the world; even Zepp believes that its true. Unless, the Jellyfish has a leak.... No. The Captain shook his head. There's no way on earth that the girls would let something like that to happen among the group. Maybe Zepp had got hold of this information from inaccurate rumors fed to their intelligence network. There are cases when idle tittle-tattles can lead to the actual truth of things.

"Forgive us if we found out about your… current predicament."

Johnny shrugged. There's no use hiding anything to the man on the other line.

"I guess you caught me red-handed."

"We picked up your radio traffic due to atmospheric bounce. The same goes with the International Police Force's. Things seem to have been getting fired-up down there so that's why we sent air troops to investigate."

So that's how it is.

…

_Hmm. What is 'atmospheric bounce'?_

…

"Incredible. I can't believe how… this is…"

"Well, you know us, Johnny. When the rest of the world had done away 'technology', we Zeppians continued to refine it. Fitting, now it seems you need some help that 'spells' couldn't provide you at the moment."

Such sarcasm. Though it is from Zepp, regardless, it is appreciated no less. It doesn't matter who would lend them a hand, or through what means. The crew was getting anxious. They thought that only a miracle could give them the answers that they wanted to hear. And that miracle came to be in the form of the head-of-state of a formidable superpower. In the nick of time as well. Fate has a weird way of getting things done.

"The Knights were so gracious enough to abandon most of this know-how after the Crusades…" he continued.

Actually, everybody else did. It's a Godsend at least somebody managed to salvage this sort of equipment, especially for cases such as this.

"Thank you so much, but why are you doing this?" Johnny asked.

After all, it is indeed odd for a conservative country to easily share its secrets to anyone. Let alone to sky pirates. Johnny wanted to know first things first. There has to be some catch behind this act of charity. The man on the other line cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He may have been anticipating this question from him.

"Let's just say it's a gift from us to you…" the President calmly replied. "It is the very least contribution we can donate for mankind's continued safety…"

"What do you mean?"

"We know about Dizzy. We know what she is capable of…"

Johnny felt silent. A few seconds went by. Nothing escaped from his lips. June and April looked at him, slightly disturbed as to how come somebody else has learned about the crew's 'little' secret.

"C-Captain?"

He lowered his head.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do then…" he shrugged.

"Not at all, Johnny. We are actually grateful that she's under your care. At least she is safe from most dangers."

But not anymore, now that she's missing.

"Uh…what does that mean?" June asked.

"Shut up, June…let the Captain do the talking…" April whispered.

"Well it was nothing really." Johnny replied to the radio. "She needed help, the rest was history…"

"Hmm. How noble of you. Still, I'd be delicate in my treatment of her if I were you."

Fair enough. The feeling is mutual. Taking in Dizzy under his wing was done because of the same sentiment. Johnny has never seen a half-human Gear type. And all this rumors about her actually being a 'Commander Gear' further adds to her uniqueness as much as how it increases the risks for her life. He had seen her powers, her wings and her tail. No doubt there is a lot of good reason to maintain an air of vigilance. Dizzy _is_ the strongest in his troop for a good reason. Even so, looking out for her is perhaps better than being complacent.

But that's just what he did. Johnny could only curse at himself right now. He's technically her guardian. And he has failed in his duty miserably. Now he has no idea what the heck happened to his charge.

So maybe it's a good thing that Zepp had been keeping tabs on her as well. Who wouldn't? They know the uncertainties about her being. They too have discovered just how powerful she is. But at least they are smart enough to accept that she is more human in heart and deed than she is a Gear. It's not only expedient, but it is also doing the right thing to treat her as a human. And to think that he once thought that Zeppians are nothing more than cold-hearted, traditionalists with no concern for others…

"…We 'are' still human, aren't we?" the President asked.

"I can't deny that sir."

Despite their differences, there is still much reason for them to respect each other.

"Do what you can with that data. Find her before she falls into the wrong hands. Or played into the wrong game…"

So, Johnny's not the only one thinking about the same thing. Something is definitely up. The way Dizzy had been acting weirdly lately, the way her errands a few days ago clearly didn't end up all well, and the fact that she's missing for four days already. There is clearly more to the increase in IPF presence as a response to 'bandit attacks' below. Hopefully, once he finds her, he'll get his answers, and not just a sigh of relief.

"We both know that the world below can be a very fiendish and treacherous place for her." The President continued. "It can turn any saint into a sinner."

And in her case, 'any angel into a demon'. Put a person through too much hardship and he or she may start heading down the road to ruin. Johnny had seen plenty of people do that. 'Crusaders' and 'bounty-hunters' ultimately make no difference. And reflecting on the little girl's mournful past as a young child, one could only wonder what kind of trauma Dizzy had already experienced in her short life. Johnny could only fear for the worst. Maybe she's experiencing another one right now. It's so easy to get worried.

"Yes, sir."

"For the sake of mankind, you must do what it takes to get her back."

His voice was firm with resolve. Unbeknownst the whole world, there is something much more serious to pay attention to, other than those 'bandit attacks'.

"I will. Thank you very much, President Gabriel."

"Contact us if you need anything else. Until then…"

A sudden beep followed after those words were uttered. Then there was silence. Their conversation was over. The silence became more deafening. Everyone was still standing where they were. It all looked so tense. June began to speak.

"Captain? What should we-"

"Give me a status report on the hangar bay."

The girl blinked and fidgeted. His orders were so sudden.

"A-Aye aye, sir!"

She then grabbed the comm-receiver and began to call. Johnny made his way back to his seat. Once again, he has a stern demeanor and tightly gripping fists as he walked. But this time, there was an air of urgency coming from him. He didn't seem cold. Instead, he looked rife with anticipation. With life. Not that this time the morning would brighten him this day. He is still filled with worry. Yet again, he is presenting quite an unusual character to his crew. More assertive…

"April, bring the ship to those coordinates now. Right above it at 10,000."

"Roger!" she replied and grabbed the ship's helm once again.

Meanwhile, June brought down the receiver and turned to her Captain.

"All aircraft is on standby, sir. May had just finished with the repairs on her ship. They'll be launching in five minutes."

"Good." Johnny replied.

He peered outside the Bridge; the sun is getting ready to rise. It would become brighter in just a few minutes. That's just great, he thinks. They probably would easily be seen by an IPF patrol down below if they came across any. And to think that the cops are on a lookout for bandits, they'd go crazy if they saw the Mayship, or any of their small scout ships, coming their way. Their blue airships can be avoided without much fuss. But the smaller recon pickets and foot patrols is an entirely different story.

_This isn't going to be easy. _

He might as well start taking these things really seriously. He turned back to his seat. His sword is resting beside it. He grabbed it without a moment's notice, and then went towards to April. She easily saw his presence. She was about to speak, until her eyes caught sight of the weapon he has on his hand.

"C-Captain? You're bringing your-"

"April. I'll leave you in-charge here. I'll be going down below."

"Huh?! What?!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry; you got June here with you." He assured her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, I want this ship to maintain this altitude as much as possible. Avoid contact with the IPF, clear?"

"Y-Yes sir…"

But if he did that, the search parties would have a hard time getting back to the Mayship if something goes wrong. He shook his head. It wouldn't help if he became pessimistic now. It's a gamble he should take, and there's little time left. Johnny has to find Dizzy no matter what happens. Failing in his duty to protect her is not just a simple slap in a face, but a huge disappointment to his being. His conscience would never allow him to bear that kind failure and guilt. He can do something about that now.

He reached out his hand to the comm-receiver once more.

"May? May! Can you hear me?"

A childish voice replied. She was still catching her breath.

"Yes, Johnny... _*huff*..._What is it?"

She must have done the repairs herself. Typical of her.

"Got room for one more?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah. Why?"

"I'm coming down with you."

"Huh?! What?" May stammered.

Johnny should really take things seriously. Going out in the field himself would gravely increase the risks of him getting arrested personally by the IPF. It's certainly undesirable, but that is a chance he has to take. He has to be absolutely sure that Dizzy is safe. And he would be damned if he didn't see to it himself this time. He spoke back at the receiver.

"We got somewhere to go."

//

* * *

**Note: **- 'Atmospheric bounce' is related to a radio phenomena known as the 'Capture Effect'. When two signals are of the same FM frequency, only the stronger one will be demodulated or extracted.


	14. The Same Old Story

(Sigh) After four exams, two projects, one user-manual, and three revisions, I finally managed to finish this extremely long-overdue chapter. I actually planned to submit this one early on February, but you know how college life is. Thankfully, vacation is nigh and I can now have my well-deserved rest and free-time. I still have some loose ends to take care of before I can say goodbye to the semester, so the next one wouldn't come out very soon. It wouldn't be long. And yeah, I made this chapter longer to compensate for my hiatus. Ugh. 'Hiatus'... what an excuse...

**

* * *

**

The Same Old Story

* * *

…

…

It took a few moments for the details to sink in to both of their minds. Zepp's involvement, the information that came from President Gabriel's transmission, the Jellyfish arriving to this spot thanks to that information. And it all happened roughly half an hour ago…

Then there is a long moment of silence. Both parties neither budged nor blurted out. Only a light breeze this now-sunny day has brought had the nerve to rustle the grass beneath their feet. Three people. The man in the long leather coat had just finished talking. He gave a little smirk. And the man in the ivory white garb had a frown in his face. The girl in the short jeans and shirt was befuddled. It's easy to know what he's thinking, she mused: 'Such a vulgar man... His presence is not welcome.' Dizzy could picture those words in Ky's mind; the story that was just told to him sounded too good to be true. 'The same old story' he probably thinks. Reason enough why he suddenly had his weapon drawn. His legs braced, his teeth gritting, and his voice sounding strongly.

"And you expect me to believe that?" he asked.

"Up to you, officer." Johnny shrugged. "Take it or leave it. Like I said, I came for her."

* * *

She can't believe it. He really came all the way down here just to rescue her. Where are May and the others? And was he speaking the truth? She doesn't know much about Zepp, though she knows that the men from that floating continent are very cold and intimidating. A strong militaristic country perhaps? Dizzy isn't sure. She didn't have a chance to actually meet them beyond the few stories she has heard about them during her travels in the Mayship. But certainly they aren't a nation who would readily lend a hand to 'sky pirates' such as Johnny and herself.

These thoughts would pretty much be filling up Ky's mind right now. How his logic works. But likewise, Dizzy can't be sure herself. She took a quick breath and her eyes remained keen on the things that are beginning to unfold. At least Johnny didn't tell him that she's part of her crew. It's all so tense.

"Not good enough. You have to come up with a better excuse than that, sir." The blonde young man continued.

She looked at Ky. His eyes seem to pierce through his Johnny's leather-clad exterior. Hostile and distrustful. Ky's cold glare, as it seems, is his staple. Perhaps it is only typical of him, knowing that he is a man of the law and in front of him is an infamous criminal, as she knows too well. His piercing stare had been the one of the first things she had received from him. From her captor. Yet oddly, he firmly gripped Dizzy's arm from behind him; his other hand held the Thunder Seal tightly. Too focused on the character in front of him, Ky didn't see the worried look on the her face.

"Eh?" she muttered softly as his hold on her tightened.

Likewise, she's too focused on looking at him, that she didn't notice that she began to tremble. It suddenly became even more tense. Johnny had his sword, Ky had his weapon drawn as well. There is only one way for this to end.

…

_Why can't I move? Why am I shaking?_

…

She couldn't hear Necro's voice anymore. The tension, the absence of strength, the feeling of helplessness, they were perhaps better than having one of her wings lash out. Regardless, she knows that something unpleasant is about to happen. And she's powerless. She wanted a say in all of this. Her current strength was just enough to keep her on her feet. This must be the effect of sleeping for four days straight. Remembering their talk earlier, Ky was perhaps telling the truth after all.

"No need to call me 'sir' kid. I thought we were friends?"

"Tch, I do not remember befriending a wanted criminal." Ky replied.

Johnny took a few steps forward. His hand gripped the wooden scabbard of his sword, as his feet came in front each other one at a time, consecutively. He continued to walk pass the young man's breathing space. Without thinking, Ky had let go of Dizzy's hand; a faint gesture to tell her to stay back. A whisper escaped from his lips.

"Get behind me…"

Her feet followed suit, but she didn't move more than a few meters away from him. Johnny had a little smirk in his face. Clearly, there were signs of mischief squabbling in his mind. He stared at Ky rather directly. But somehow, Dizzy felt that his stare was also headed towards her way. Johnny looked at them, almost as if he's inspecting them; from top to bottom perhaps. She isn't sure. He's wearing his tinted sunglasses. She could only make conjectures.

But even these thoughts wouldn't actually help. Thinking about them all just makes her more confused. If this is a rescue mission of some sorts, Dizzy has no idea how would Johnny pull it off. He seriously isn't considering snatching her from Ky so easily, right? Johnny had been telling the rest of the crew to stay away from the likes of him. Men of the badge. There has to be a good reason as to why. She might find out about it today. Whatever it is that Johnny has on his mind, he's pretty good at hiding it. He seems so complacent. Calm. Unpredictable. She can't think about his next move. Standing there, beside the man who's about to throw her away into jail, Dizzy couldn't help but become pensive about Johnny.

A genuine concern for her safety arose. Her heart quickened even more. She turned around, looking for a way out. Those bushes. Past those two trees. Maybe she could try to run. Maybe flap her wings and fly using what strength she has left. But it is a sunny morning today; the heat will definitely wear her down. Her eyes turned to the other side. And then she caught sight of Ky. Calm and stoic, on his guard. He's ready for anything.

Somehow, looking at him like that, thinking about fleeing feels somewhat… wrong. She can't leave him behind in the hands of Johnny. She had trusted him with her life since she had stepped foot on the Mayship. But as much as she wouldn't want to shake away that feeling, she herself is starting to feel a bit… scared of Johnny. Both of these men, in fact. Slowly and half-mindedly, she began to walk away, further away from Ky. But no, she would not run. She puts herself behind a minimum safe distance.

Johnny's feet stopped in their tracks. He was still looking at the two of them. He grinned; his teeth revealed at the one-sided turn of his lips.

"Oh?" he spoke out "You two seem to have gotten along quite well…"

"What?!"

"Eh?!"

Taken aback, both of them turned to look at each other. Bemused and shocked. Catching each other's sights. Their eyes widened. Dizzy was left slack-jawed, a sudden surge of heat in her cheeks. Ky had an awkward look in his face, as the same. The girl could only faint if she had been weaker. It felt that her heart skipped a beat. It wasn't comfortable. She was speechless. What the heck did Johnny just said?

"W-What?" Ky stammered, "W-What on earth a-are you-"

"Hahahaha!!! I'm just kidding! No need to get serious, boy… Hehehehe…"

He began to laugh even harder. His humor was a bit out of place. Typical of Johnny, Dizzy thinks. Still, how could he even say that? Ky was startled for a moment there. An almost bedazzled look was on in his face. His guard is down. For a moment, his eyes widened in pure shock. Crystal blue orbs shooting wide open, almost childlike. Pleasant-looking. A feat that Dizzy never thought that she would see from him. It's kind of weird. Somehow, looking at him right now, she couldn't help but smile as well. Funny, fleeting, but it was nice enough to get fond of.

But then, she mused about it for a while. Maybe Johnny did that to unbalance him? She glanced at Ky. He does seem to have loosened up a bit. She beckoned. She still thought about the sword Johnny had brought with him today. Is he really going to rescue her? Somehow that felt even more unsettling, knowing that Johnny brought his trusted weapon along with him today. A seemingly plain-looking wooden stick; ingeniously crafted to conceal a sharp thrusting blade. And there is only one good reason for someone like him to have this weapon.

He's anticipating something from Ky. The mere idea of this stirs something rather unpleasant in Dizzy's heart. Something foreboding. That mere distraction was definitely meant catch him off guard. It seemed like a prelude. A confrontation. Is it inevitable? Yes, maybe he's anticipating that. Piping down from his laughter, Johnny spoke out once more.

"Then again, I said I came here for her so how about-"

"Not a chance…" Ky answered sharply.

"Eh? Why not, officer?"

Dizzy looked at the man in the white garb. The life from his youthful face seems to have faded too soon. He has a stoic look in him once more. The face of a man of the law.

"In case you couldn't comprehend what's going on, she's under _my _custody."

"Heh. No argument there…" Johnny sighed.

"I'm taking her in. You know our protocols. It's the IPF's jurisdiction from here…"

Protocols? Jurisdiction? What on earth is he talking about? Dizzy couldn't comprehend the slew of things he started saying. Gibberish? If this goes on, she might find herself in another dimension filled of words she couldn't understand. Somehow, she can try to make sense on how he chose his words though. She still can't believe it.

'_I'm still under arrest?'_

"I know that. But come on, a Gear like her? You think that the IPF can handle her all by themselves?", Johnny spoke.

"I don't need to answer that…"

"Huh?"

"I think you are aware of what she is capable of. The proper authorities should be the ones who'll handle her. And besides, why do I even want to hand her over to you, huh?"

Ky suddenly held his sword higher, drawn at Johnny.

"You know, technically I should bring you in as well. I think you know who's responsible for the bandit attacks on the private companies."

"…"

Bandit attacks? What is he talking about? Dizzy is totally at a loss in this conversation of theirs. Why is he throwing accusations now?

"First those companies and now her? You thought I don't sense something terribly wrong going on here?" he continued.

Johnny lowered his head. The questions struck him.

"…Heheheh…Well, I wouldn't say that…." he shrugged complacently.

"I'm sure you've heard about why I am here in the first place…"

"Uh. You were here for the chips and fish I take it?"

Ky gave a half-hearted grin. That joke was dull.

"I don't know how you two even know each other. I guess I should definitely take you in."

He took a few steps forward towards him; with his sword firmly held by his palm and fingers. Johnny was just standing still, gesturing his hands as if he's prying to be innocent in what Ky seems to be accusing him of. He backs off, smiling in jest. His calm voice then became playfully pitched.

"Really? Well, uh, in that case…"

…

But then he paused. Dizzy blinked. She forgot. Johnny was still holding his sword all the time. Like a breath of air, subtle and swift, he twitched his hand. Then, there came the sound of metal grinding the smooth contours of the wood. Silvery steel shined before her eyes. All of this in a quarter of a second. She saw it. Ky seems to have not.

"Caught ya!"

With a sudden yet graceful lunge of his hand, Johnny let loose his sword and struck forward. Its steel body collided with the silvery blade of the Thunder Seal; Ky was fortunate enough to have kept his weapon held in his hand. But it happened in such an instant, as if as fast as a lightning strike. The moment that he could draw breath and gasp in shock, his sword had already received the blow of Johnny's weapon. Ky was thrown back off his feet with such tremendous force, landing a few meters behind from where he was just standing.

"Ugh!!!"

A solid thud. He grunted. His back landed hard on the ground, dirt kicked upwards by the tumble. Though his fall was slightly cushioned by the grass, his body definitely felt the impact. He seems to have lost his composure for a while; Dizzy could only hold back her breath and cover up her mouth with her hands at what she just saw. Ky shook his head. He seems to have been bewildered by Johnny's attack as well. The world around him was, briefly, a daze. He tries to stand up.

"W-What in the-", he struggled to get a hold of himself.

Johnny remained standing tall, and looked down on him. Menacingly, he spoke out.

"I'm saying this again. I came here for her, so hand her over. And that's it."

"Why you…!!!"

The young police officer grabbed the pommel of his sword. He plunged the Thunder Seal deep into the ground, then uses it as leverage to hoist himself back on his feet. A defiant look is on his face. Soon, the blade of Ky's sword began to twinkle and shine. Dizzy could feel a sudden rush of energy rising up from the ground, and then merging with the blade. White crackles and sparks began to flash across the blade. Swirling and merging.

And oddly enough, Johnny was smiling impishly. He seems to be unfazed by all the glimmering power of Ky's sword. Dizzy could only wonder. How can he seem to be so playfully lax after what he had done to him? The two of them may have faced each other before. How else then could he seem to know him on a much deeper level? And she only met Ky roughly a week ago. Johnny spoke out once more.

"Consider that as a friendly warning, officer. I didn't really hurt you, did I?"

Such sarcasm. How could he even say that? It sounded more of an insult even to her ears.

"You call that 'friendly'?!" Ky spat back.

He raised up his sword; directly above his head. Clearly, he wasn't amused. Johnny only shook his head, not looking at him in the eye.

"Wrong answer kid."

In an instant, he twitched his hand once more; his sword flashing briefly to Dizzy's eyes. She gasped. It's another lightning-fast strike. It was as if the wind itself was cut in two when he sliced through the air to strike his target. And the trees shook violently because of the tremendous instantaneous power. Leaves fell down by the numbers and rained down on the combatants below this time around. Such grace and precision, not to mention the power. All of this in an instant, once again.

'Clang!'

As fast as she could blink, Dizzy was stunned at what she saw next. Her ears receiving the resounding echo of a loud clash of steel. Johnny's sword thrust was cut short. It's silvery blade had once again met with Ky's sparkling Thunder Seal, but the wielder was still on his feet. It was a successful block. His eyes had paid attention this time. His eyes still seemed to look angry.

"I believe you're the one who's gravely mistaken!" the young man defiantly declared.

Then his sword began to glow, whiter. Then brighter. Johnny took a breath. He seems to have realized what's about to happen. Ky then pushed his sword through his assailant's; a thunderous thud followed by flashes of lightning; crackling like fire with sparks briefly flying everywhere. Dizzy shielded her eyes. The sparks, coupled by the bright rays of the sun, were too much. The man in the long coat was thrown aback and his feet skidded across the grass leaving a clear trail. Still he managed to stay up on his feet. The young officer huffed, and raised his sword once more. A frown on his face exclaimed the anger still building up from within him.

"En garde!!!" Ky shouted.

It didn't take a while for Johnny pull himself together. He looked at Ky, and smiled insultingly.

"Heheheh… My, my. You should definitely see the look on your face, kid!"

"Enough talk! Face me!"

"You sure are asking for a fight, eh? Fine."

Johnny brushed aside a few specks of dust from his sleeves, teasing him that his counter-attack was nothing. His opponent instantly caught on with this.

"Tch. You haven't changed, bandit."

"Why, thank you officer…"

He grabbed the hilt of his weapon once more. Then he dashed forward quickly and almost instantaneously. He's so fast. His voice roared like his speed.

"…I'll take that as a complement!"

Another attack. Ky braced himself and dodged Johnny's sword strike, his feet instinctively sliding away from the blow. He then lashed out with a riposte the moment he stepped away, but his blade was met by Johnny's sword. Another clang of metal resounded in the woods.

"Dammit!"

"Too fast for you, eh!?"

In an instant, Johnny sheathed back his sword, then unleashed it suddenly. A fine strike, but wasn't fast enough to catch Ky off-guard. He dodged it yet again; his instincts have taken over. Another blow came from the young officer. This too, was stopped short by his opponent's weapon. Then another. Then another. Ky's flurry of sword strikes fell on nothing but another weapon. But he didn't let up. Johnny replied with a sword-sweep; again it was met by a successful dodge.

The two men continued to clash. Each of them, dodging, striking, counter-striking. A graceful test of mettle and skill, resonating with the clashing of steel and grunts of breath. Neither of them slowed down. Their weapons came to blows with each other; they were the extension of their wielders. The swords and their white steel; they shone before Dizzy's eyes, slack-jawed at what she was seeing.

Neither of them let up. Ky slashed again with his sword, but was halted when it met Johnny's scabbard. At that same instant, Johnny twirled his sword and lunged it forward. Instinctively, his opponent disengaged from him and threw himself backward. Another successful dodge.

"Ha! Almost got you there!" Johnny smiled.

"Shut up!"

As he flew back, Ky held his sword horizontally across his chest. Sparks of lightning once more began to form around the contours of his blade. Once again, they grew whiter and brighter, albeit briefly. Johnny instantly caught on with what he was planning.

"Oh shi-"

"Take this!!!" Ky yelled.

He drew his sword forward. A stream of light hashed forward came screeching towards the man with the black leather coat. Dizzy gasped yet again at what she was seeing. A projectile attack. Bright and searing. Johnny was unfazed.

"Not good enough!"

He drew his sword, preparing to meet the lightning blast head on. He gritted his teeth as it approached. The moment of impact beckoned. Instantly, he swept his weapon forward with such power and speed, defiantly meeting Ky's attack with a strike of his. A spark of light shone his eyes, followed by a thunderous clap. The lightning blast was cut into two. It then dissipated, and became nothing.

"Heheheh. Is that all you g-"

"Take this!"

'!!!'

It was a diversion. Ky had suddenly lunged forward, and he used the projectile to catch Johnny off-guard. Dizzy was left in awe even more. It happened so fast.

'Clang!'

Yet another sound of steel crashing with steel resounded in the forest. Johnny had blocked the blow, but barely. This time he was thrown from his feet, and landed way behind from where he once stood. A solid thud, dirt kicked up when his body painfully met the ground. He grunted in pain. And as quickly as he landed, he struggled to stand up. He seemed to be at a daze. It's a reversal of fortunes.

"Ugh…What the hell?" Johnny wheezed.

"Come on! Stand up!"

Dizzy looked at Ky. He's obviously angry. Yet he's still so focused for some reason. A mark of his vigilance and discipline perhaps? Regardless, the reality is easy to dawn on her. Ky is very scary when he's serious. Musing about her previous thought of escaping him, she realized that they were pretty much in vain from the beginning, now that she saw what he's capable of.

"Heheheh. You're pretty good. You still got it, Ky…"

Johnny struggled up to his feet. Seemingly, he is still surprised on what just happened. He clearly didn't see his attack coming.

"…You're still as smart as they say you are…"

"Shut up!"

Both combatants are still standing in the field. Their weapons were still drawn. A brief moment of silence befell once again. Another rustling of the grass followed by the wind that keeps on daring to disturb them. It's still a sunny morning. But Dizzy knows this wouldn't last for too long. Soon, these two men would cross blades again. It's unlikely they want to kill each other, but if they drag this little fight of theirs longer, someone's definitely bound to be left worse than just 'injured'.

And it seems there's no way to talk them out of this. Ky seems firm and unwavering. It's disturbing. He's probably taking this duel too seriously. There was a fire in his gaze. No longer a cold and shimmering feeling whenever his stare crossed with hers. Dizzy feels something different from him. Frustration, fatigue. Fury? No that can't be, Ky isn't like the kind of person that would let his feelings get the best of him, even though right now he's understandably angry…

"Face me." he muttered.

"My, my. You're really itching for a fight!"

True to that, that's what he seems to be doing right now. Cleary this isn't good.

…

_Uh oh. At this rate, they'll…_

…

All she could see was anger. Anger seemingly in shades of red in his eyes. But something's weird. Her heart began to beat harder. She feels something rising up from within her chest. She gasped and looked down. Dizzy began to stare at the ground, placing her hand on her chest. The feeling. The atmosphere. Her heartbeats. These things right now. They're coming together. Nostalgic. Anger. Anger…

* * *

"Send her away! Send her away!"

"She's not human! We have to send her away!"

They all shouted. Grandfather had expected them to arrive soon…

But he didn't expect that they'd actually come in the morning nor that they would come in numbers. From his age-old eyes he could see that there were about twenty or thirty of them outside of his house; the crowd consists of some villagers and most of the village elders. They have cudgels, pitchforks and make-shift clubs on their fists. And they're all wearing angry-faces. There was only one thing to do.

"Brethren, please…" Grandfather tried to plead.

They pushed his words aside. Their response was not flattering, nor respectful.

"Our village cannot wait any longer!"

"The longer that she stays here, the more dangerous she might become!"

"We don't need monsters in our village!"

"That's right! That's right!"

'Monster'. What on earth is it? She can only scarcely wonder what that word meant. Why are they calling her that? And why did Grandmother tell her to hide behind the closet? Those men outside. Their voices were loud. They sounded angry, she thinks. Furious and roaring. Red with anger…

* * *

In an instant, she swooned and almost fell on her feet.

"_Eh? What was that just now?"_

It was thanks to a nick of time that she managed to stay up. That was weird. Dizzy felt weakened. She feels something within her chest. A heavy, constricting feeling. She took a breath. She may have just lost her composure. No, this is different. Suddenly, her heart began to beat harder. She widened her eyes in disbelief. A plethora of sensations soon bombarded her body. Thirst, warmth… to her surprise there was also heartache. Pain and fear. A heightened sense of things…

Slowly, she slumped down to her feet. The combatants were too preoccupied to even notice their wearied spectator. Her mind was filled with total confusion. The emotions building up within her kept on growing. Why? What is going? They were rising up even more. She began to sweat. She's definitely not feeling well right now.

"_Why…am I…"_

Her legs heaved once more. She feels sick. These feelings right now are like an invisible weight bearing down on her. She now feels it in her stomach.

…

"Just call it quits, kid!" Johnny said as he lunged once more.

"Shut up!" Ky shouted back, "I'm not taking orders from you!"

She's so tired. For a moment there Dizzy felt sleepy. But then the shouting brought her back forcefully to reality. She looked up. The two men darted again on a collision course with each other. Weapons were drawn, their bodies spotlighted by the sun above.

No, not again. This has to stop. She can't take it. She couldn't bear the sight of having either of them fighting each other to the death. She knows that they are not insensible enough to bring themselves to that, but each time they cross swords, Dizzy feels doubtful that that won't happen. They have all morning. Before noon, somebody's definitely bound to be more than just defeated. She stood up firmly. She has to make them stop.

She owed Johnny her life. Ever since he brought her in, she finally found a family that would accept her as one of their own. Just like how Grandfather and Grandmother did, bless their souls. And not like her village that sent her away. And Dizzy has always been grateful for May, April and the others. She wouldn't have met them at all if it wasn't for Johnny. She has always appreciated his efforts of being their protector. But she fears that he's about to cross the line with this fight right now.

And Ky. The one who practically has her life in his hands. Technically, he can put her to death if he wanted to, and nobody would question his resolve. The circumstances that surround the two of them all pointed against her. He is a well-respected and trusted servant of justice, and to the world's eyes Dizzy is a threat to mankind. Nobody save her friends would mourn for her if she died in his hands…

'_Why… am I...'_

But Ky refused to do that. He didn't abandon her when she passed out, after Necro took over her body no thanks to that 'I-No' character. And instead of bringing her to the authorities right there and then, Ky protected her from when she was at her most vulnerable. Even bringing her to a 'safe house', if she can remember the word well. Nursing her for four days straight, never leaving her side. Even though it was done so that he could return her to their headquarters, there was something evidently… more to that. She remembered that talk he had with her earlier, right when she woke up…

And only then she realized. The small bag she carried with her today. The coat, now torn, Dizzy borrowed from April. She felt her hand across the bag, and it was indeed there.

…

"_I figured that you'd be much more comfortable sleeping without it..."_

…

Those were his words. All the while, Dizzy's heart beats quickly, but not out of fear. Ky had also thought about her safety as well back then. He took off this coat so that she would sleep better, while he laid somewhere on the ground. And he even had the generosity to wash the coat for her, even though it was in tatters, dirtied, and smelled like 'organic compost' whatever on earth that is.

Ky had all the reasons to treat her like a criminal. But instead he showed some mercy and kindness, even though he is bound to the duty he is expected to uphold. Of course he would still bring her in and perhaps send her to jail or something. That's their eventual fate in the future anyway, Johnny used to say.

What matters is today. Right now, in front of her eyes, Dizzy could see these two men about to clash once more. They are both in danger of bringing about the death of the other if they allowed themselves to be engulfed in battle for two long. No. This has to stop. For her, what's worse than having someone hurt or killed by her own hands is to have someone dying because of her. And at worst, these two men, either of them; all because of her. This has to stop now. It's too much for her to handle anymore.

She still has the strength to stand. She still has her voice. She raised her head up.

"STOP IT!!!" she yelled.

It was forceful. Beautiful. The voice echoed throughout the woods. In an instant the two men halted. Their feet screeched across the grassy ground as they steadily ground to a slowing stop. The air and thrill of the charge with swords drawn had left them; instead they are bewildered at the sound of the young woman's voice. Both of them turned to the direction of the voice. Ky was seemingly surprised at what he had heard. Johnny on the other was still calm and complacent. His sunglasses didn't betray the expression on his eyes.

"D-Dizzy?" Ky muttered.

* * *

His heartbeat slowed down. Sweat continued to wet his skin. His ivory white uniform was ruffled and dotted with specks of dirt, soiling it. He breathed heavily as he tries to keep up with the fatigue that had built up, huffing as mutely as he can. He isn't exhausted, but the strength that he showed against his enemy had suddenly worn off. His senses became dull all of a sudden. His focus became lax. The grip on his sword loosened somewhat. His entire body seems to have calmed down. All because the fight was stopped by this girl's plea.

He looked at Dizzy. He found her there standing, beside the woods, slightly basked by the sunlight. Her hands were formed into fists, and the look on her face was strewn with a variety of emotions Ky couldn't point out. Anguish? Terror? Her breaths were heavy as well. It seems she was watching all the time. The sight of the battle had wearied her.

And then it hit him. He had actually let go of her hand. Major blunder. She could have escaped. The reality was enough for him to shoot his eyes wide in shock.

"Dizzy!" Ky started to walk towards her, his sword still in hand.

"No! Ky, please stay back! Stay back!" she spoke.

"Huh? What are you-"

…

…

Water. Crystal like, clear, dripped down from her chin. It landed soundlessly not far from where her feet had rested themselves on the ground. There was moisture from her skin; her cheeks were slightly glistening. Water? No, that's not it. Ky trailed his eyes further up. It's definitely liquid. It was a thin and steady stream, constantly flowing. Shining and beautiful. They were coming from her…

…

They were tears. He gasped. She was crying. It was a sorrowful face that was looking back at him, her eyes clearly moistened. Her breaths were cut by sobs. She still had the composure to even stand and look back at him. All the time Ky was about to hold her in his arm somewhat. He stopped, instead. The lavender-haired girl spoke out softly.

"P-Please… Get… Get away from me…"

Her words were simple. They were directed towards him. And they fell him, like any sword. Her voice seemed to thrust through him. Then, there was silence. All coherent thought stopped. Ky was speechless. He felt something ebb in his heart. Like a sudden jab by a fist. A quick throb, if one wills it. Her words had gripped him all of the sudden. It was as if his heart definitely felt the impact of those words. Ky remained silent and slack-jawed. A few minutes ago he was roaring with a temper, but now, humbled.

This girl, she actually begged him to…

"Dizzy…" Johnny spoke out.

Ky turned around. His opponent had withdrawn his weapon as well. He too began to walk towards her, passing by the young officer's shoulder. Dizzy looked up. There was like a faint light emanating from her face. Her heart was warmed by this man's sudden presence. She couldn't smile back at him.

"Johnny…" She spoke. "Please, I…I-I… want to go back home…"

Home? What home is she talking about? And why is he talking to Johnny of all-

…

He paused. It started to make sense. It took a few moments for the details to sink in to his mind. But of course! Zepp's involvement, the information that came from President Gabriel's transmission, the Jellyfish arriving to this spot thanks to that information. Why Johnny himself came looking for her. The Captain never leaves his or her ship without good reason. The Captain wouldn't go to such lengths if he or she wasn't looking for a-

No way. Ky couldn't believe it.

"What?! She's part of your crew?!" He exclaimed.

Dizzy looked away. The question had hit her as well. Johnny took a deep breath and turned around. It had come to light.

"Ky… Please let her go…" he spoke out.

"What? No! Why would I-"

"Dammit." He cut in. "Look at her!"

"Huh?"

Turning to her direction again, he could still see her sobbing. But something was not right. Her voice that she tries to quiet down. Her tears that she tries to hold back. Her breaths were short and brief. She tries to keep them all in. And yet they still come out against her wishes. A losing battle. Ky couldn't help but soften up at what he sees. She was suffering. A torrent of emotions overcoming her.

They were awfully familiar…

These aren't the tears of the guilty. He had seen those before in the past. No. The way Dizzy is crying, it was entirely different. Not the same old story he had experienced from those strewn with remorse. It was as if she was a child who had lost her mother, her family, her home. Fires and smoke everywhere. And now she could only cry and plead for mercy as the ferocious monster gets ready to swallow her whole. All the while, her tears are a desperate cry for help. They were painfully familiar. The young officer had heard this weeping before.

"She doesn't want this, see? She never did." Johnny muttered.

Ky was taken aback. The scenes came rushing into his head. His memories of the past, his exploits during the Crusades, the death he had seen all around him. Dizzy's cries were all too similar to what was imprinted in him a long time ago. The orphans looking for the corpses of their parents. The wailing of dying children in the medical wards. Infants begging for milk from their mothers amidst a scorched wasteland. Amputations, the treatment of severe burns. The screams and the tears that accompanied them…

And then he remembered standing on top of rubble. _Place de l'Étoile_ was burning. His frail hands wiping off the tears in his eyes, the soot from his arms and shirt. He cries for his mother and his father. Nobody's there to help him…

…

The feeling of powerlessness to help those who desperately need them pained Ky the most. If it weren't for those damned Gears, he and his men could have helped those people, save them, and in fact all of them. Who swore to kill any unholy creature he came across ever since that the day he joined the Order. Gears are animals. These creatures are murderers, those who bring nothing more but pain and anguish. To think that he had such a resolve back then. No. Ky shook his head. To think that he is becoming the very kind of being he hated the most.

"Is this your version of 'justice'? All you're doing right now is hurting her! Don't you see that?"

"But I-I was only…"

Gears were the result of mankind's sins, Master Kliff told him once. Selfishness and greed drove mankind to betray the very things they themselves have created. As a result, Gears became mankind's punishers. The punishment was roughly a hundred year-long era filled with strife and destruction. That was the past. And today, with a reversal of fortunes yet again, Ky suddenly realized that he was the punisher this time around. Nothing much has changed.

He couldn't stomach it. He turned to his side, looking at the ground with contemplation. His eyes stared at the grass beneath his feet. His hands were too relaxed to hold his sword properly. Pretty soon, questions flooded his mind. Why was he doing all this in the first place? Why does he want to bring Dizzy in? Is it because she is a fugitive long-thought dead but now very much alive? Is it because it is only right for her to finally answer for crimes? Or maybe because she's a Gear, and she deserves to suffer?

"What, doing your job? Tch. Would you still do your job even if it means hurting a little girl?"

"I…" Ky couldn't answer coherently.

But why does he want her to suffer? Is it because of duty? Is it because it is his job to stop the enemies of mankind? Or is it because of revenge? Is it because of payback? Is it because he knows that he will never be at peace so long as Gears continue to exist? Is it because he still can't find the justice his family deserved? But what is justice? Does it demand the death of all the wicked? Of all Gears? Does it also demand the death of this young woman who he had taken care of for four days?

…

…

"What am I doing…?"

Then nothing. Ky remained silent. Johnny wasn't going to stand up to him anymore.

"Hmph. You're the one who hasn't changed one bit. Who're you kidding?"

Ky looked up. He could see them move around. The man in the long coat was like a silhouette now that he has his back turned against him. He held Dizzy's shoulder across her back, letting her lean on him. They are obviously getting away from him. But the young officer didn't dare to move. He dropped his head. It was the first time he felt… ashamed. Johnny turned around and spoke to him.

"Will you let us go? Officer?"

"…"

He can't say anything. He doesn't need to. He gave a mental sigh. He'll just pretend he had beaten him in their little fight. But there's so much to think about. Johnny had obviously gotten an idea as to Ky's answer.

"Heh. Thought so..."

* * *

She sniffed, trying to regain a hold on herself. The tears continued to flow from her eyes regardless. Somehow, she feels some sort of warmth. Johnny is with her.

"It's okay. Don't cry anymore. Are you alright?" he asked her.

She could only nod in reply. She didn't look at him. The very recent memory of him lashing out like that with sword on hand, it's difficult to look at him the same way as she used to. It will take time to remove what was imprinted in her mind. With that, she allowed her feet to move as Johnny led her away. The thoughts in her head had subsided somewhat. They were overwhelming. She couldn't help but release them. It felt awkward; this was the first time in she doesn't know how long that she cried a whole lot. She was still small back then, in the village. This time was different. She couldn't stand to the thought of seeing Ky or Johnny perishing on each other's hand. And it seems either case was avoided fairly well.

She breathed deeply. Recollecting what she did and what was done to her, she feels exhausted. What would May say to her? How would she tell April about her coat? Dizzy shook her head. Now is not the time to think about them. She has to feel relieved. She's finally going home. And not in jail as she feared earlier today.

But was he really serious? Would Ky actually bring her back to the IPF? She definitely perceived him as a threat back there, regardless of how she felt of him previously. The sword in his hand scared her. Who knew that it was actually capable of shooting out lightning, and not just conjuring it along its blade? But more than that, for a moment there, the way he went for her hand, she could only think of herself being thrown into a dark prison. Those thoughts weren't appealing, to put it mildly. She didn't fear for her life. It's just that… his resolve was…

'_Get away from me…'_

Those were her last words to him. She had to say that, otherwise Johnny might suddenly lash out on him again if Ky grabbed her arm. But it doesn't feel right. Dizzy turned to her side. He is still standing there somewhere. She could still see him in the corner of her eye. His figure had receded as they moved further away from him.

"Ky…"

…

A few steps, and then he was nowhere to be seen. She feels guilty. Dizzy clutched the bag she had and crossed it across her chest. She buried her head into it so that her tears would dry off. It was the coat, however, that she felt the most. What did she just do? He was only doing his job, he took care of her, but what was the last thing she said to him? Her emotions got the best of her…

"_Is he… alright?"_

//

* * *

**Notes**:

- This is the first time I wrote about a fight scene ('officially'). I hope I did a good job.

- I forgot to mention that Dizzy had a bag with her during Chapter 11. But I think that's a given, since Ky mentioned in Chapter 10 that he had brought her bag in the safe house he carried her to. So just pretend that she had her bag all along in this chapter and in 11. Assume that before he took her in to the safe house, Ky had also sought her belongings in Mr. Castleberry's inn


	15. A Lot of Explaining to Do

Surprise, surprise, I was out again for a long time! Sorry but this chapter was revised over and over again, and somehow I think that it will still turn out bad. But nonetheless, here it is.

* * *

**A Lot of Explaining to Do**

* * *

Wind speed is normal. Wind direction is westerly. Altitude is at a suitable nine hundred feet. So far so good as it seems. It's already two hours into the flight. The pilot turns a few knobs and switches to turn on the actuators. It's almost time for them to be descending soon. Reading one of the gauges in front, the airship still has a lot of fuel to make a round trip from here and back to the mainland, twice. It's not a surprise really; the ship is not really that big to use up plenty of fuel cells. The Service still has a lot of these medium-sized blimps suitable for cross-Channel travel. Perhaps this was the reason why Sir Bernard had had them redirected from Angers to London immediately.

The pilot looked to his side. His navigator is still fumbling with his map, taking down notes and seemingly plotting their course as he does so. Oddly, the ship's navigational aid was also turned on. The look on his eyes is serious as he turns to either of them ever so often. Shaking his head and giving a faint laugh, the pilot turned back to his cockpit's windows. His navigator still hasn't gotten over what happened half an hour ago.

"I still can't believe you missed the Bois de Bavent!", he jeered.

"Shut up, Abbot."

"I mean, for god's sake mate; it's the biggest forest in Normandy! Pay attention next time!"

"(sigh) 'was' the biggest forest in Normandy…"

"Bollocks." The pilot continued, "How can you miss something that big?"

"I'm telling you! It wasn't there!"

Putting down his map, the navigator brought out his binoculars and looked out. Trees and grass and not much else is all that's there. Their 'package' is probably already near the vicinity they are in right now. Captain Ky Kiske called Headquarters, they heard. Normally they would use thermal scanners to find him, but the atmosphere is too humid for that. They'll look out for him the old fashion way then. Logically, he is going to meet them in a clearing. And just their luck, the airship is headed there right now. The pilot doesn't care; he continued to joke around.

"What? You think they moved it? You got to have your eyes checked out next time we-"

"There! I see him!"

The crew was silenced instantly. West, by north-west. A tiny white garb figure is coming out of the treeline. The pilot took out his binoculars as well.

"Bloody hell…"

Then the navigator gave out a cheesy smile.

"Hey Abbot! You were saying?"

"Sod off."

The pilot turned to his headset.

"Control, this is 'Magic'. We have the package on visual, over."

* * *

His trek was brief. An hour may have already passed. Time was very irrelevant as he made his way to the coordinates he had transmitted earlier today. His actual walk to that place, though, was only slightly better than 'wandering aimlessly'. He knew all the time he was headed the right way; his mind was just elsewhere. The forest clearing was just a klick away from where he stopped by to rest not so long ago. If he didn't have what little sense of mind he had, he would have surely gotten lost. And before he knew it, he was here.

Not long after his feet made the last few steps, his ears caught the unmistakable sound of turbine engines. Ky looked up. A large, cylindrical silhouette hovered above him; casting a shadow that swallowed his figure below. Two rotating props stuck out on its sides. There's no doubt about it. It's an airship. Ky shielded his eyes from the sun's rays as he continued to look at it. It grew larger and larger, as the mechanical roaring became louder and louder. The blonde bangs of his hair began flutter. Soon, the grass beneath him began to sway; slightly at first, then progressively wildly whilst being blown off by the wind blasts the airship was making. His ivory garb began to rattle as the gusts became stronger.

He would have smiled. There was nothing on his face.

But thank God they were right on time. Slowly, the airship made its descent; the ground soon began to shake slightly. Its underbelly began to flap open, revealing several sets of legs for landing gears that were soon deployed. Almost right after then, the ship touched down several feet away from him. "IPF" was clearly transcribed in its hull. Bernard had definitely come through. Ky began to make his way to the ship, unfazed by the loud roar of the engines muffling all inherent sound. He has to hurry. What they're doing right now is technically a covert pick-up. They have to take off just as quickly as they landed.

A few more steps later, the cabin door in front of him hushed open; a man draped in standard body uniform emerged and shouted to him, his voice slightly muted because of the loud engine noises.

"Captain? Captain Kiske! Are you alright, sir?"

He didn't answer. Only a blank and wearied expression on his face was given. A soft reply escaped his lips as he darted past the officer.

"Just… take us out of here…"

"Y…Yes sir!" He saluted back, "Right away sir."

Ky then made his way towards the cabin. It was empty. He's the only passenger of the day. Quickly finding himself a seat, he then sat down; letting his body rest. As usual, it was once again a spot beside one of the cabin windows where he could have a good view of the outside. It's a good spot to fall asleep. There's no hiding it now, he thinks. He's tired. The day had only just begun, but the morning was already so exhausting.

Then he cringed. His muscles began to writhe. His nerves seemed to twist. He quietly yelped from the sudden pain. It surprised him. What's happening? He could feel his back as if it was being pierced by a metal rod. The injuries, the countless thrashing of his body not so long ago. Oddly, how come he suddenly felt all of these things only now? Unbeknownst to him, all the walking, the fighting; everything that he had been doing for the past week without reprieve- his body cried out in protest to all of them

He kept his cool and winced only at the slightest. He didn't want to worry the crew that he was actually injured. 'Fatigued' would be a better term to explain his condition. He gave out a breath of relief. Then, he heard footsteps. Ky looked to his right. The officer had followed him to his seat.

"Sir, is there anything you need?"

"No. Thank you…"

The officer saluted him and walked out, his figure receded across the hall. Letting out a grunt of exhaustion, Ky had to take this time to give himself some sort of rest. His body demanded it. He began to slouch in his seat, and rested his feet comfortably on the deck. He could have stretched all throughout if he had the space and energy. Of course, knowing what is in store for him the rest of the day, these are not enough for an excuse to warrant him a well-deserved reprieve. Reality sets in once again. He has a lot of explaining to do. And the day had only just begun.

"All systems are green. We're ready for dust-off." The loudspeakers barked.

The ship began to shake. He could hear various mechanisms turning, clicking and twisting, right after that. Must be the landing gears. They didn't matter to him at all, though. Ky could only close his eyes, and pretend to forget. His heart is uneasy. He looked outside of the window. The sun hadn't fully risen directly in the middle of the skies. Soon, he felt drowsiness surging in. His head was enveloped by a haze. A couple hours of shut-eye would probably remedy that. Besides, he has some time to kill anyway. He needs to regain some of his strength. As Captain, it is his job.

…

…

"_Would you still do your job even if it means hurting a little girl?"_

He shook his head. He can't rest. Those words haunt him still.

…

His mental fortress was finally breached; a lot of thoughts streamed to his weary mind. What happened earlier… he wanted to forget about them. Somehow, part of him slowly began to regret that he had left the Old Town. Bernard truly had a point that he needed to not take all of this too seriously. The investigation, the little questing, the revelations, the fighting... He wonders to himself, what will he tell to the Chief?

"Captain?"

A voice. An throaty one. It was followed by another set of footsteps. Ky looked to his right. There was a man. Bald, middle-aged face; his eyes behind specs. His attire was tailored. Right there and then, he widened his eyes in disbelief.

"C-Chief?"

"Follow me on the upper deck. I need to talk to you."

* * *

_A few hours later. The Mayship, 30,000 feet up in the air._

It was a long and arduous journey back here. There wasn't anything worth mentioning about what happened during that time. It was mostly dead air. And that was, like, a few hours ago. She didn't want to think about it. She's tired.

…

"So he didn't… 'touch' you in anyway, did he?"

But she'd rather not rest. It was obvious what April meant with that question.

"H-huh? N-No, of course not…"

The girl's eyes widened as she continued to interrogate her winged friend lying in bed; being unusually inquisitive the way she framed her questions. May was just beside her; cross-armed and frowning. She too wants answers from her. There were many things clearly amiss when she was brought back to the airship. April demanded what happened to the denim overcoat she had lent her days ago. 'In tatters' is a pretty close way of describing it. She had a great deal of asking what became of it with a little too much fervor a little earlier. 'Why does it smell like lilacs?' Understandable for someone who is careful of her belongings; the blue-haired girl could only scratch her head and look down. She is at a loss of words. It's been almost like an eternity since she last saw her friends.

But as much as she wants to apologize, it was a relief for Dizzy to see these two familiar faces. It didn't matter that the atmosphere was a little tense, thanks to the two pairs of eyes staring at her right now. Weariness and fatigue slipped into nothingness. She's just glad to be back in her room. The familiar sounds and other sights. The familiar four corners made of welded and bolted steel, her soft and warm blanket, the Mayship's mechanical purr resonating inside her room, and the horizon of clouds and the blue sky quickly shifting past the windows as they soared above the earth. A bright mid-afternoon sun shone and gave her warmth. It echoed in her mind once again. She was finally home at long last. She smiled briefly; musing at the thought of it.

"And are you sure you're not bugged?", April continued.

"Huh? Bugged?"

Dizzy didn't quite get that one. Bug? Did she mean one of those large, black, soft-shelled, and six-legged creatures that crawl on your-

"Kyaa!" she squealed, "Do I have a beetle on my hair?"

For a moment, the other two girls paused. Befuddled looks and confused eyes; they soon broke into a sudden outburst of laughter and smiles. The blue-haired girl was clueless, even more so now that they've began giggling. Was there something wrong in what she said?

"Hahahaha! No, silly! I meant… uh… how can I explain this…"

"It's one of those things that policemen use to spy on people." May replied.

"Huh? I don't understand…"

"Well…" April spoke. "It's a very tiny device that they use to trace you down. Some are like cameras, so that they can see what you see. You know, something like that..."

Oddly, that description sounds familiar to her ears. Dizzy could think of only one thing in their inventory that had the same characteristics. Albeit it was much more crude.

"You mean like a tracker?" Dizzy asked, "N-No, I don't think he's the type of person who would do that."

"What are you talking about?" May suddenly exclaimed, "Did you forget that he's after bandits like us? He'll do everything to catch us!"

The way she gestured her hands; she surely made her point straightforward. And everyone could concur to that; why else would he be interested in her? The fact that she is a Gear was enough for Ky to act feverishly to get to her after they first met. He even mentioned killing her if she fought back; those cold words haunting her still even though they were days old. And surely his conviction has doubled now that Ky knows that she is under Johnny's wing. In his mind perhaps, it is very unpleasant to think about someone being a bandit and a Gear at the same time. And then it dawned on her again. Sword in hand, relentless in his pursuit, and with a sense unnerving devotion to his duty it was not long ago when Dizzy realized that staying away from him was actually for the best…

…

This is still something she's not quite sure of though. He… is not that of a scary man at all. The way he took care of her, regardless of his sworn duty, and the fact that he didn't relish in his work when he apprehended her, she could tell that Ky is gentle, polite, and compassionate; even though he tends to look like he is cold and prim. And even though there were times that he definitely scared her, Dizzy feels that this is not everything about who he is. A policeman has to look strong, sometimes menacing. But Ky is also a good man, by 'good' perhaps it doesn't mean that he should always be nice. So far, that seems to be the reality.

And besides, Ky seems like a gentleman, whenever he is nice to her. Dignified, articulate, and well-mannered, much like how Johnny would react around women whenever the crew settles down in a town somewhere, sometime. Dizzy doesn't think that this blonde young man that she had just begun to know more about of is that sly to resort to such an underhanded tactic. Or is he?

"Damn. Who knows what he'll do to you if he catches you!" May continued.

No. Dizzy would rather not linger on the thought. The way he spoke about of taking her life was more than enough to remind her the price of getting caught. 'If you leave me with no choice.' That was how he said it, as she recalled.

"I know that, but… Wait, so why is it called 'bug' then?", she asked.

"Ugh… You're changing the topic aren't you?" April sighed.

Suddenly, the door to the room creaked open. A footstep is heard.

"Well, well, I see you three are already having a little 'girly-talk' right now..." A deep and burly voice suddenly cut in.

The three girls instantly turned to the door. It was Johnny; wearing his black coat and tinted sunglasses, smiling lightheartedly at them. His hat was not with him. His long sunny blonde hair was tied up like a ponytail. The atmosphere suddenly shifted to something much brighter. A welcome change; it's thankful to see him as always. Dizzy feels that even more knowing that he brought her back home; a reassuring grin etched in the face of her protector.

She glanced down. In his hands, he is holding a silver tray. A few paper-wrapped sandwiches and a tall bottle of cold water beside a neat set of table napkins were its contents. She gasped the moment she saw them.

"Johnny!" the other two girls exclaimed.

"Wassup? I thought you needed to eat, so I brought you lunch…"

"Woah!" May squealed, "Really? Is that for-"

"I was talking to Dizzy…" Johnny brushed her off.

Dizzy could feel her palette moisten just by looking at them. Is it tuna? Is it sweet potatoes? Raspberry jelly with peanut butter perhaps? It suddenly felt that it has been an eternity since she had last eaten. She felt her stomach grumble silently. Her body demands that she should eat now.

"Wow! Thank you so much!", she smiled back.

April made way for Johnny to place the tray on Dizzy's lap. For someone on the receiving end of the little treat, there's little time to think.

"Thanks for the food!"

Quickly, she unwrapped the sandwiches. Not bothering to see what they have inside, Dizzy just munched down on them at the moment's notice. Johnny smiled at the girl's manners. It's rare to see her ravage through their food, much less so with this kind of appetite. It's seemed that she hasn't eaten in days. He sat beside her bed. A quirky expression is on his face. Suddenly, May turned to Johnny. Her face was frowning.

"Hmm… very unlike you, Johnny…"

There was a tone of envy in her voice.

"Hey hey hey! Don't get any wrong ideas now!"

"Oh? And since when did you last brought me lunch-in-bed?"

The girl in orange overalls now had her hands in her waist. Her face looked angry, but more like cute with the way her cheeks are puffed. She seems to be steaming in anger.

"Now now, this is different May." Johnny eased her down. "I couldn't let my crew starve, now could I?"

She gave him a thump to the head. Johnny moaned childishly in pain, though he was just playing along. A few laughs and giggles, he soon turned around and asked the brown-haired girl beside Dizzy.

"So? How is she?"

"She's fine, Captain. Well, that's what the findings say at least. Aside from the fact that she hasn't eaten in four days…"

April looked at her. All the while that they were talking, she was busy munching down the sandwiches. And to their surprise, she was already done with half of them. Save for the one she's holding in her hands, there's hardly anything left in the tray. It was only a few seconds ago! Smiling, eyes closed, and relishing the chance of finally gobbling to her heart's content, it's easy to understand her horse-like appetite. But she's so fast; April and Johnny could only leave their mouths half-open at the sight of her cute eating frenzy. Morsels and crumbs are pretty much all over her mouth.

"… she's perfectly healthy… Odd, if you ask me." April finished her sentence.

Johnny wasn't all surprised to hear that. He nodded nonchalantly; still looking at Dizzy. At least he's assured that she is fine.

Well of course. Dizzy has always been ridiculously resilient. Nothing seems to scratch her. Even the slightest gash would not do, whereas normal humans would have easily gotten hurt from it. Quite strange as it may seem, but not much so, since she is not human. It actually makes it more disturbing, however, knowing she looks so much as one when in fact she is not. One look at her, people will find a beautiful young woman, with a smile that's probably worth dying for. But then beyond the first glance, she is technically an abomination. It's not normal even for a Gear to have the same power as Dizzy possesses.

Regardless, it's something to be impressed of, especially that she is on their side. But Johnny couldn't help but worry. The way she endures such things in her life; four days of being missing, an aura of uneasiness when he brought her in. He can sense something amiss from her. And for him to find her in the hands of 'that' young man of all things. Johnny wondered. What really happened to her?

…

"Maybe being a Gear had something to do with it?" April asked.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"A… Gear, sir?" Ky asked.

"Possibly. We have detected this energy surge near the Woods-Sector of your area of operations four days ago…"

In his hands was a sealed folder containing a couple of charts and accompanying notes. He handed them to the young officer. Skimming through them immediately, it's apparent that they were from the Magic Supervision Department. Among the contents of it is a line graph that ran in an almost consistent, horizontal line. Quite well past the middle of the graph is a sudden spike that went upwards, followed by jagged lines going up and down, but nonetheless remained at peak height. A note in red ink was scribbled beside it. 'Explosion?' A few more variables detailing the date, time, and assumed coordinates. True to his superior's words, the chart clearly indicated the events that had happened four days ago. The young officer handed back the files.

"…And we can't identify what sort of magic is it. It's either from a Gear or an unsanctioned magic-user that was behind this." The Chief continued. "Or unless you have a different explanation…"

A middle-aged man, wearing spectacles and a grayed mustache, browsed through the folder in his hands. A slightly chubby fellow. His receding hairline definitely gave away his seniority, as was his businessman-like outfit that he wears today. It was probably tailored in the Old Rouen; dark-green that is almost black, with cuffs that were apparently inspired by fashion-sense of past centuries. As far as Ky is concerned, these are the things that he wants to notice right now; to scrutinize at. His mind is so weak to handle 'official business' right now. But of course his superior would call that hogwash.

And so it seems. It's probably a busy day today. It's always a busy day if you are the Chief of the International Police. And Ky isn't. If only it wasn't impolite, he could have just gave out a sigh right in front of his superior's face. He has authority to call in breaks whenever he wants. Oh how he wishes to be like him.

"Look, I know you're tired but I need to hear what you have to say about this, Captain."

Fair enough. It's a good reason, especially when taking into account the sensitivity of the report he had just skimmed over. As far as Ky could remember, the event being detailed in that folder took place not long after he was knocked out cold by that 'I-No' character. He had let his guard down that time, befuddled to see her having followed him into those woods four days ago just as how he himself had been following Dizzy. What is it with her anyway? She clobbered him for no reason at all.

He could remember her saying that she didn't come for him, but rather for Dizzy. Perhaps she is a bounty hunter? Ky shook his head faintly. It doesn't matter if she was or wasn't. Dizzy is a very powerful Gear. She's more than capable of disposing of threats. And since he didn't find I-No around when he woke up from being knocked out, it can be assumed that the red-clad witch was taken care of easily. Oddly, however, is that Dizzy was also unconscious when Ky woke up. Whatever it is that happened when he passed out, it was probably intense.

And then it hit him. Surely, Dizzy would have used her powers to defend herself. But how much power? And thinking about that spike in the graph…Ky felt his heart ebb. Could it be that the Chief had finally learned of…

_No. I doubt that…_

There's little chance that he would even consider that theory. All he knows is that bandits are all over that region. It could have been caused by them. Yes, that sounds plausible. It has to. Ky feels disoriented. Somehow, a part of him wants to regret that he called this meeting with the Chief. He's too unsure of things, quite unusually. Too many things still flood his mind; definitely thanks in part to Johnny's…

_No, not again._

He shook his head. Now is not the best time to think about them. Giving himself a mental pinch in the arm, Ky struggles not to relive that little introspection he just had earlier today. 'Dizzy'. He tightened his fists. He has to stop letting his thoughts linger elsewhere. It is 'reality' that he needs to attend to.

The reality is that he was sent there to conduct an investigation. Albeit it was a very important one. Ky reviewed the facts in his mind: the rise of banditry in the British Isles; multiple raids, organized and all, in quick succession one after the other and nobody has yet to claim responsibility. Holders and investors are already fearing for their stocks, now that things are getting seriously unsuited for business thanks to the attacks; business that is needed to help revitalize a region almost completely desolated by the Crusades.

But what did he get instead? A chance encounter with one of humanity's most feared individuals, a summary kick to the face by an enigmatic and violent woman for the most senseless of reasons, unauthorized requisitioning of one of the IPF's safe houses, and of course a startling revelation that the Gear who is also a young woman is under the employ of the infamous Jellyfish Pirates. Not to mention that he had been in combat a few hours ago. He was so easily side-tracked. No evidence, let alone leads, to help in his investigation; he is practically still in square one. After one week? Ky wants to curse himself. Here he is right now, trying to explain himself to his superior officer. And even that, he hasn't prepared for yet…

"The energy surge. What can you inquire about it?"

He can't look at him in the eye. Ky feels disgraced to even have allowed her to escape. But what else can he do? What else can anyone put in the same circumstance could have done? He has to face it. He has nothing to report. The investigation is a bust. There's only way to save his skin.

"I-I… Well, it… the possible suspects you have are… the same as mine, sir. I don't think I can add anything to the previous report…"

…

…

And then there was silence. The Chief sat down. His eyes didn't flinch nor did they escape Ky's attention. Resting his weight on his seat, he slowly leaned the chair back against the wall. His brows furrowed as he looked back at the blonde young man in front of him. Briefly, he glanced down, taking a deep breath with him. It wasn't the answer he expected.

"(sigh) Bernard said that there is something 'very important' from you that I would want to see this morning…"

"Beg pardon, sir?" Ky politely asked.

"…And here I was, thinking that this 'something' that you have to show to me today is actually connected to that report."

Well today was supposed to be his lucky day. He has no idea just how close he may be to what he originally believed. Commander Gear Dizzy is still alive. The results of the tournament that was supposed to guarantee her death were a farce. She's not just alive, but completely functional. Ky would have gladly given the Chief this news himself. He had all the evidence, in actual flesh and blood. He was about to bring the girl into custody with him. The Chief would have leapt at that news and would have definitely wanted to see her. But that was like, five hours ago; and five hours too late to see her for himself.

Perhaps it's for the best? Thinking about it even more, the news that such a Gear is on the loose once again would have embroiled the world into pandemonium. What will they feel once they realized that the news of her death was actually a pleasant lie? What will everyone think once they've realized that a potentially hostile Gear is still alive? But of course, that's probably just himself thinking of a justification for his failure. He failed. Greatly.

"Part of me thought that those readings were connected with your investigation, Captain. I guess I'm wrong…"

"Forgive me sir." Ky apologized. "I… was under the impression that the energy surge was isolated, and news of it didn't reach Headquarters, so I… asked Bernard to help pick me up so that I can send you this urgent news myself."

Ky clenched his fists. He can't believe that he just lied.

"Which reminds me Captain; why didn't you contact us for a week?"

"Technical problems sir. My equipment broke down and… well…"

"Bah, don't give me that crap…" the Chief cut in, "You're telling me that the town had no radio? No transmitters?"

"With respect sir, but I don't think that whatever device they had at the time can be used to tune in to our secure hailing channels. And since this investigation is top priority..."

"(Sigh) Alright, I see you have a point."

He turned away from him and stood up, walking towards a desk in the corner. A set of small cups and a nice porcelain teapot rested in the tray on top of it. The Chief poured down some tea into a couple of cups. The aroma lingered in the room. Chamomile. No doubt about it. It's vaguely familiar. And to Ky's surprise, he realized that it was also the same kind of tea that Bernard offered him a few days ago; an offer he turned down as he was in such a hurry to leave.

"But what about _your_ investigation?" the Chief asked.

Instantly, the young officer is taken aback. He wasn't expecting that question to be asked to him so soon. Hurriedly, he searched his head for a sensible answer. What should he tell him? That he failed to arrest a preferably-dead most wanted suspect? That he actually provided refuge to a fugitive? And much worse, that he actually let her go?

It's sickening going about and remembering the things he messed up in midst of an investigation that would ultimately go awry. Not just disgraced, he feels worthless. Ky kept his cool. He shouldn't let his thoughts reflect on his behavior, lest the Chief would caught wind of his unbelievably sloppy work. No doubt about it, this probably the first time that one of the best officers of the IPF actually screwed up a major investigation. He has to maintain his composure. He was offered a cup by the Chief as he went towards him, which the young officer politely received. Taking a sip, Ky looked down and spoke.

"I… must regret that I haven't found anything conclusive as of yet."

"What?"

Ky can't believe it. He's actually lying to him yet again.

"Nobody has been claiming responsibility as of yet, sir..."

"Ugh, for the love of-"

Briefly, the pangs of failure pierced through his being. Even though he doesn't know the full truth, the Chief is clearly shocked about his work. What an excuse. Suddenly, a stroke of genius. A brief glimpse of memory from hours ago: Johnny. Of course! How could he forget about them?

"But I can scratch out one suspect, sir."

"Hmm?"

"The Jellyfish Pirates…" Ky spoke. "I am certain that they are not involved in the attacks."

Thank God that they came to mind. He had almost forgotten that he actually had a lead of sorts after all.

"Truly? I suppose you have some evidence that could back up this claim of yours?"

"Testimonies sir. I have yet to… jot them down properly."

He tries his best to look calm. He is running out of petty excuses to save his skin. It's just not like him to do this sort of thing.

"Fine."

Ky could only hold his breath for what his superior was about to speak out. He surely demands more than just an explanation from him. The little half-masked 'answers' that had just told him; the Chief is actually buying them. Perhaps they worked? He's probably thinking that the Captain seems to be convinced that he's doing everything by the book. Then again, the Chief should have already picked up on the act; it is very unusual for one of his best officers to be so defensive and keen on explaining himself. He clenched his fists; Ky knows that he should act responsibly and tell his superior officer the truth…

_Holy Father… Please forgive me. _

With that, the Chief walked away from his desk and turned his back, peering outside the window. Faint mumbling escaped from his lips; and Ky could only lower his head in the slightest. The young Captain could hear him breathe in deeply, with hands behind his back. He wouldn't be surprised if the old man's actually disappointed with his performance for this week.

"I am more concerned that the bandit attacks had suddenly stopped."

"Sir?"

"Well, ever since you got there, we haven't received any more messages that some private corporation was raided again and all that…"

The Chief mumbled to himself again, shaking his head. He turned around to face Ky once again.

"Enough of this…" the Chief sighed, "You just arrived from a long trip…"

He went to his desk and sat down.

"You've been working too hard on this… I guess it's only right for me to give you a break of sorts."

"Sir?"

"I've anticipated this before you arrived, Captain. As of this moment I'm putting you on-leave."

His heart almost stopped beating when he heard that. The blood in his veins rushed immediately, jolting his body back to life. He couldn't believe what his ears had just picked up. He surely had misheard that. It's too surreal to believe. He's dreaming.

"Huh? B-But sir! I-"

"Take a break, Captain. The rest of the day is yours. We'll be back in Paris soon, so…"

* * *

…

"…So, did I answer your question?"

Industrial, but usually made from the remains of animals or plants. It's a piece of technology that is centuries old; way before than the time when Gears were first created by humans. Nothing much has changed in how it's made; it's tried and tested. Apparently, even those that are dead still have a lot of use for the living. Nothing goes to wastes, as it seems. Those are all the facts. Dizzy makes sure to remember them.

"Yeah."

April and May had already left her room a few minutes ago; duty calls and all that. Only Johnny is with her right now, setting beside her bed much like how her friends did so much earlier. It's technically an invasion of her private space, as the captain normally doesn't linger in his crew's quarters. She doesn't mind that, though. She's exhausted. She needs time to recollect herself.

"Why do you ask that?" Johnny asked.

It's actually a wonder why is it that she remembered it fully. Those words probably had run through her like a sword. They had a resounding effect. But she doesn't feel insulted, the way Ky said those words to her. Yes, they're pretty much like a sword; ivory white and jolting and crackling with sparks of bright light. That complement earlier was quite funny in fact. Like all funny things, it has to be hidden. 'He said I smelled like organic compost.' She didn't say it. It's embarrassing.

"N-Nothing, just curious…" she turned away.

Silly. It's very easy to see through her words. Sure she's naturally curious, but anything related to something stomach-turning is easy to forget, not unless it is something that concerned her. Knowing who she is, 'those words' clearly had nothing to do with her; it's easy to raise suspicion. She knew it very well. She turned her eyes back to Johnny. She was right. A pensive look was on his face. Picturing him without his tinted sunglasses, she's sure that he's staring at her, rather worried.

Dizzy sighed to herself and lowered her head. A long deafening silence befell the room. It's so awkward. Only a few hours ago, she couldn't wait to get back to the Mayship. The feeling was mutual the first few moments she got here. May, April, and the rest of the crew all came to visit her; especially those two who took more time to be her company for a while. It was all so happy. But with Johnny, it's suddenly… so tense.

A few hours ago, this man was ready to kill for her…

…

"So he… didn't 'touch' you or anything right?", Johnny asked.

Dizzy turned to him. The same expression was in his face; concerned, protective, and thoughtful. Still, she can't help contemplating that her guardian was actually willing to shed blood for her sake. And quite surely, he can go way above that feat. The thought alone scares her somewhat. A few hours ago, he was about to be given the chance to prove that. And she'd bother not to imagine what could have happened next if it was made so. She would hate to see what he had become.

"No…" she spoke softly.

She felt her voice tremble at the slightest. Fear, nervousness, or embarrassment; perhaps a mix of all them surged through her heart. She felt torn. On one hand, she wanted to thank him for what he did. But on the other hand… No, surely, she would never want to see him die. Not him. He took care of her. His white sword, his piercing gaze, his stoic countenance, his fierce resolve, and yet strangely he still had a genuine heart. It was a very brief flicker of warmth. It was too surreal. He took care of her. And not long ago he said that he was willing to take her life.

…

"_Ky..."_

His intentions are strange. But for some reason, her mind is always…

…

"Johnny, I don't mean to be rude but, can I be left alone for a while?"

He paused. She could hear him take faint gasp of breath; he didn't expect to hear those words from her. Dizzy remained silent and turned away from him. She didn't want to think. The reality was too heavy to bear for her. She can't understand her feelings. She needs time to regain her full self. She hoped that Johnny would see that. And true to that, he seemed to have gotten the gist of why she needed it.

"Sure…"

He stood up and turned away from her. He went towards the door and twisted its knob, all the while giving Dizzy one last look. Taking another faint breath, he turned back and went out of the door. It shut gently. The metallic thud was soon accompanied by silence. She was now alone.

She looked outside of her window. The sun's rays had begun to slowly seep into her room, slightly illuminating the walls that confined her. It's mid-afternoon. She could feel the warmth tickle her porcelain skin. The clouds continued to shift past her window as the Mayship soared the skies. It seemed like she had just woken up from a night's sleep. She laid back to her bed. She didn't know what to do for the rest of the day. She's not in the mood for anything. She didn't want to think. She closed her eyes, and curled up her legs; burying her face between her knees.

…

The light was irritating. Dizzy covered herself in her blanket and turned away from her window. Somehow she couldn't rest.

"…_We should have killed him…" _Necro spoke in her head.

…

Her blood felt hot. She clenched her fists briefly.

"Shut up…"

…

She opened her eyes. There was something odd about what she just said.

/

* * *

**Notes**:

Due to my being nostalgic at the time when I conceptualized this chapter, and also because of numerous revisions I've made, I've included several media references that have nothing to do with Guilty Gear whatsoever:

- The first few lines are a shout-out to the game "Call of Duty" (copyright goes to Activision and Infinity Ward). The Bois de Bavent being the biggest forest in Normandy should not be taken immediately as fact (I'm not from France and the little research I did was inconclusive). Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but don't flame me! I added this dialogue sequence because it stuck with me somewhat, and it seems fitting since the opening scene involves chatter between two aircraft crew members, similar to the game.

- "Hey Abbot!" is a reference to the American comedy duo "Abbott and Costello".

- The callsign "Magic" is a shout-out to the game "World in Conflict" (copyright goes to Massive Entertainment). It's the callsign of the NATO off-map reconnaissance plane. I added it because I loved the pilot's British accent. XD

**Edited** - (August 3, 2010) The asterisk doesn't seem to appear in my document when I uploaded it; inserted horizontal rulers to remedy this.


End file.
